Persona: Shadows of Fushigi High
by SMARTAgentKC
Summary: AU - (See Note inside) Nine years ago, a murder with mysterious properties and circumstances at Fushigi High caused the school to close down. One year ago a correctional academy in that same building had even more incidents occur almost resulting in a tragic disaster. This is the recorded testimony of someone who was involved with the incidents and what he learned during them
1. Author's Note

Greetings Readers, welcome to Persona: Shadows of Fushigi High

This story spans from an original universe roleplay called Fushigi High which was based off of concepts from the Persona series. This online roleplay was done by a group of roleplayers that I played with for quite a long while. The plot and characters are adapted from ideas they created and played and I will give them credit for coming up with these characters and plots.

Original RP creator: Tequilamockingbird

Roleplayers involved

Tequilamockingbird - RP Master, NPC/Shadow Self controller, Playable Characters - Priya, Momo, Maxie,

Karanto (DerpyArcanine) - Playable Characters - Sophie, Hikaru, Saleme

Shiki (Sorioku) - Playable Characters - Meika, Reika, Raija,

Deandre (Shitoku) - Playable Characters - Karma, Kimiko, Koueh

Fr3sh (Scoot) - Playable Characters - Kite, Atoli

SMARTAgentKC - Playable characters - Santos, Masato, Arashi

Recently my friendship with them has been strained to the point of breaking because of some situational and emotional issues on my end and while some have understood and forgiven me others I know I've hurt most likely think of me as a guy with issues that has made me become more and more difficult to play with and I've come to realize after the initial fight that it's true. I am a guy with emotional and social issues and I need to understand that not everything needs to be catered to me when I want it and I need to not take attacks against stuff I create as personal attacks and quit being so sensitive to dark material.

Nevertheless, to those who have helped me create this story by allowing their characters and the stories behind them into this book and those that I RPed with. Hopefully this message will say I'm sorry for how I acted. It's not how a friend should act and I'll end our time together with posting this story and hope you all accept it.

Now without further adieu let us dive into the story


	2. A Shadow's Deposition

~~~ Present Day: A Shadow's Deposition ~~~

A recorder was clicked on.

A man in his late 30s early 40s dressed in a formal business outfit was sitting across a conference room table. He looked at a dark haired dark eyed young man about 19 in a black sleeveless shirt which showed off his toned arm muscles and black pants. The teen had a neutral expression.

"This is the deposition of the individual Santos Almaz. I am Judge Markus Ren and I will be gathering these statements for the case against Akumu Incorporated and all parties tied with that company over the crimes that happened in Fushigi Correctional Academy. The individual has waived his right to counsel during these proceedings." He looked at the teen "Santos you were very resistant in coming in today and making this deposition is there a reason for that?"

The black haired teen gave a look around then seem to become serious. "The reason I was so resistant is because I'm not fully sure judge if you can handle what I have to say."

Ren seemed to take the answer with a bit of surprise "handle what you can say? Santos, one of my strengths is that I can listen quite well with an unbiased open mind. This case against Akumu is quite important and it was stated that you were heavily involved in the events that occurred. Are you afraid of backlash from the Akumu corporation?"

Santos chuckled as he shook his head "nah I'm not afraid of them." He turned serious "but Judge a lot of what I have to say involves things that some just can't understand. I will tell you what I know but be prepared to listen to things that any normal person would consider fiction just because it is so out there. What I'm going to state is what I witnessed during the events."

Ren gave a nod "I will listen Santos." He stated

Santos gave a nod "alright." He stated evenly "Where do you want me to start?"

Ren worked with a file and opened it "let us start off with how you got involved with the events." He stated "It says in your file that you were sent to Fushigi Correctional Academy as a judgment for a crime you committed; however, when I first glanced at the case file for the crime I find that the judgment was overturned when later investigation determined you were not guilty of the crimes."

Santos gave a nod "yes." He answered "In truth I should have never been sent to Fushigi Correctional and I was only sent there because of my school records and it was later determined that my school history should not have been used against me in that case as that was before I had dealt with the problem that was causing my issues in school."

Ren gave a slight nod "I see," he stated "so it was a judgment that wasn't based on evidence given in the case."

Santos hummed in thought "it was proper evidence but only on a character standpoint." He admitted "Other evidence of the actual incident showed that I wasn't guilty of the crime." He stated "I had the potential and ability of doing the crime but the reason I did the crime was to prevent other crimes from occurring."

"other crimes from occurring." Ren echoed then hummed "Santos would you like to go over your story? It seems that for me to understand why you were sent to Fushigi Correctional I have to walk in your shoes for a bit."

"you have time?" Santos asked "To get all the details you have to go back about two years in my timeline."

Ren gave a slight nod "as long as you don't go day by day and try to stick to events that occurred."

Santos hummed "alright. You can say my tale begins when I befriended my now fiancé Kiyoko Yukimura at the start of my final year in high school."

Ren hummed as he looked over some papers and then hummed "yes she's listed here as someone that was involved in one of the incidents at Fushigi Correctional. Was she an inmate at it?"

Santos hummed as he shook his head "no, she was not," He stated "however she was there because of me but if you would let me keep this in order. You will learn why she was there."

Ren turned relaxed and started listening "very well. You may tell your story"

Santos relaxed in the chair "well your honor, when I was in high school I was a lone wolf. I didn't want anyone around me. I didn't want to be bothered by friendships or anything. I was very harsh and cynical with people to the point that it was very difficult for anyone to get along with me. I was anti-social, prone to fits of anger and other emotions, and overall a person that you can say didn't fit in with the 'normal' people. I kept to myself just doing what I wanted to do which seemed to be on a path of one with a good education but one who chooses to work alone then in a group however one day fate would decide that it was tired of me playing solo, so it decided to throw someone at me that well it's because of her that pathways opened that lead me to where I am now and to think it all started when we collided in the school library in the morning."

* * *

~~~ Back Story: Encounter ~~~

Santos would barely grunt as he collided with someone and a feminine cry would be heard as Santos would feel books and other objects dropped on his feet.

Santos looked and a shorter brown haired girl with brown eyes would be in range of him. He hummed in seriousness. He knew this girl. He had seen her in range of him quite often. Her name was Kiyoko Yukimura

Kiyoko would gasp as she realized who she ran into "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She stated as she started to pick up her books and set them on a nearby table "I should have been looking where I was going. Please forgive me." She begged

Santos would then bend down and pick up a few books that were remaining and when she turned to get more he handed them to her. "it's fine." He stated calmly

Kiyoko would blink and take them "it's fine?" She echoed meekly.

Santos hummed "just forget about it." He stated then turned and walked away leaving the confused girl in his wake.

* * *

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Ren gave a slight hum in thought "well that is a way to meet but the way you reacted to her when she collided with you was rather interesting. It seems out of character for you if what you said about yourself is true and that you are not easy to get along with. You were not mad, and even helped her pick up her books. It was like you were handling the surprise encounter in a calm manner."

Santos sighed "there was a reason on why I didn't blow up at Kiyoko but I wasn't interested in telling anyone nor was I willing to stick around." He stated

Ren hummed in understanding "I take it that wasn't your start of a friendship."

Santos exhaled "nope..." He stated "however our friendship would start that afternoon when Kiyoko would approach me and learn all about me."

* * *

~~~ Back Story: The loner's reason ~~~

Santos would be resting by a tree with his eyes closed

"Santos?" a meek female voice would call to him

Santos would open one eye and it was Kiyoko.

Santos hummed as he closed his eye "what?" He asked coolly

"may I join you?" She asked

Santos was silent for a moment then he shrugged his shoulders. "There are other open spots to this tree." He stated "it's not like I'm claiming this tree for myself."

Kiyoko made a slight hum and then sat down nearby. There was a pause then she said "Santos about this morning why did you say that it's fine and to forget about it when I dropped all my things on you."

Santos sighed slightly in annoyance "does it really matter why?"

Kiyoko hummed in uncertainty "a little, when I crashed into you and dropped my books on you. I was expecting you to yell and belittle me for not looking where I was going but instead you just helped me pick them up and gave them back to me. It surprised me."

Santos hummed in interest eyes opening as he looked in her direction "surprised you?"

Kiyoko gave a nod "yes," She replied "I've watched you 'talk' with people and you usually don't want anything to do with them. You don't want to hang out with them. You don't want to be friends with them. You don't want anyone to even touch you and you even growl at people who even pat you on the back. So when I accidently crashed into you, I was thinking that I would be treated the same if not worse."

Santos hummed as he relaxed "is that right?" He stated

Kiyoko sighed "and I kinda want to know why you didn't."

"because I didn't need to make you more upset." Santos answered as if the question took no time in thinking an answer.

Kiyoko looked at him quickly in shock "huh?"

Santos hummed as he maintained a relaxed position "you were already upset enough." He stated "I didn't need to add to it by being harsh with you. After all it was partly my fault that we collided, I wasn't looking where I was going as well. So when you started apologizing taking the full blame I said it was fine and told you to forget about it and walked away. There was no need to make a big deal about it."

Kiyoko gained a confused look "no need to make a big deal about it." She echoed

"the accident was partly my fault." Santos stated "So I just thought it was better to just let it go and walk away." He sighed "I know I should have said I was sorry and apologized myself but..." He sighed again "I'm not good at making apologies and I just wanted to get out of the situation."

Kiyoko blinked as she took in the answer then said "you really don't like interaction with others do you."

"not really," Santos answered "especially ones that make a scene." He added

"then this must be driving you up the wall." Kiyoko concluded

Santos made a slight uncertain noise "that's not fully true either." He stated "I'm not being driven up the wall but I am wary and I am wondering what you want from me Kiyoko."

Kiyoko gasped in shock "you know my name!"

"I've seen you in my classes." Santos stated "and seen you nearby in the various places I've been at. You seem to like hanging out in the same places that I do and I've seen you look at me and sometimes even stare for a moment or two. It's made me aware of you."

Kiyoko's breath made another hitch. "You knew I was looking at you."

"you were doing it nearly every chance you got." Santos stated "It got me wondering what exactly you wanted from me."

Kiyoko hummed in confusion "wanted from you?"

"there's only a few reasons why a girl would keep looking at a guy." Santos stated "She either knows him as a family member or a friend or she's wanting him for something." He gave a look in her direction as he gave her a stare "So what is it that you want from me?"

Kiyoko hummed as she looked down being intimidated "well, I don't want anything from you per say but..."

"but..." Santos echoed

Kiyoko hummed as she looked up "I wanted to get to know you Santos but I was afraid of you acting harsh to me."

"afraid that I was just going to brush you away like I do everyone huh." He stated

Kiyoko made a noise of agreement as she nodded "yes. I didn't want to be treated like that."

Santos hummed in thought "I see..." He stated "and because I didn't treat you harshly at first you can now approach me."

Kiyoko made a noise of agreement as she nodded again "I was still a little afraid." She admitted "but I thought if I asked nicely, you wouldn't react too harshly."

Santos gave a nod " you thought correct." He replied then got a slight suspicious look to his face "so why do you want to get to know about me?"

Kiyoko looked down "I want to know why you act the way you do. Why you reject friendship. I don't understand why you seek to be such a loner. I want to know what caused you to distance yourself from others."

Santos sighed in annoyance "It's a very complicated explanation that involves many things that are my business. A complicated web of reasons that simply state I don't need friends.

"why not?" Kiyoko asked "is it because they aren't worthy of you?"

Santos shook his head "no..." He answered "I simply don't need friends."

Kiyoko hummed as she was confused "I would think everyone needs at least one friend someone they can count on, someone they can trust."

Santos hummed as he shook his head "not me. I don't need friends for those purposes."

Kiyoko hummed in confusion "what brought this idea on Santos. There's got to be a reason you reject friendship."

Santos sighed in annoyance "it is because I know that deep down everyone including me is a self centered person who looks to gain something from everything they do." He explained "The person that offering that friendship no matter who they are is in it for themselves." He stated

"in it for themselves?" Kiyoko echoed

Santos gave a nod "yep, the reason people do things is because they want to gain something from it." He stated "People make friends because they want those friends to do something that would give them an advantage whether it's an ally in a competition, someone to bounce off thoughts or questions for an increase in their information or someone they can leech off of later because of this so called bond they have. They don't care if the friend gets anything out of it just as long as their desire is obtained and that's why I reject offers of friendship because those that offer it want something from me for sure and I just don't want to just give people that something just because they are my so called friends."

Kiyoko blinked "wow..." She stated "so you're saying that these offers are someone trying to gain something from you and you're not open to giving anything."

"Yep, that's the idea." Santos stated

Kiyoko still maintained her confused face "but what about the things that you need someone help on something that you can't do alone don't you want to have someone you can count on to help you?" She asked

Santos hummed as he shook his head "when I'm forced into group projects or required to do things that need other people to complete. I'll do what I need to do to ensure that project is complete. I will not allow the shortcomings of others to affect my grades however if I sense my group members not doing their work. I will warn them that if they do not do their part that I will and then make it clear to the teacher who did the work and I won't care about who it affects. Usually this threat does it job and everyone in the same group as me does their work. One time someone attempted to call my threat and seemingly didn't do their work and all in my group were surprised that I actually did each part of the project on my own and I had a complete project ready to be submitted ."

Kiyoko blinked "on your own?!" She exclaimed in shock

Santos gave a grin "yep, now the one who tried to call my threat actually revealed he did his part but the extra work I did actually helped the group have a more solid project and ours was the best one of the class." He stated proudly

"Wow." Kiyoko muttered still in shock "and you just did it because..."

"I prepared for none of them to do their work." Santos replied "My father always told me to have a backup plan or a safety net when I don't feel like things are going to go as planned besides the extra work reinforced the lectures and I got near perfect marks in that class's test."

"wow..." Kiyoko remarked "it must have taken you quite some time." She hummed "and yet you were willing to spend that time doing that extra work."

Santos gave a dismissive shrug "it's a habit of mine. My education and having high grades are my top priority."

"Do you do anything else besides school work." She asked "because you don't look like you are always just doing that."

Santos made a noise of causal dismissal "normal things really eating, sleeping, and I do take time to work out and train my body."

Kiyoko blinked "train for what?" She asked

Santos gave a light tough grunt "Trouble that's what." He muttered "there's always going to be someone looking for a fight and when a punch is thrown in my direction I'm ready to catch or counter it."

Kiyoko blinked "so you're just waiting for someone to fight you."

"or be an idiot and start throwing punches just because of something I said." Santos stated "but if people keep the peace and leave me alone then it's fine. I don't try to start anything but I'm ready to finish it if a situation disturbs me and I can't walk away from it."

Kiyoko blinked "I don't understand."

"take for example when you crashed into me." Santos stated "If you didn't start apologizing and acted like it was entirely my fault that we collided, I would have given you the harsh treatment. Also if you pursued me and demanded that I apologize to you and went to physically try to stop me. I would have countered by being physical and possibly hurting you."

Kiyoko gasped "you would have hurt me if I got physical with you."

Santos gave a serious nod "like I said someone starts something with me or tries to continue something that I walk away from. I turn into a cornered rat and use everything I got just to get out of the situation not caring who I hurt or anything. It's nothing personal I just... when I want out of something, I get out doing everything I can to do. For example, those group projects, I make sure that all the work is done because I want to be done with it. It's also why I tend to avoid commitments and friendship seems like one of those commitments that forces me to do thing I rather not do as people expect friends to back each other up and I have enough of my own problems that friendship to me is just asking for more then I think I can carry."

"wow..." Kiyoko moaned "so you also see friendship as a weight that you don't want to carry and those who are offering it are those who just want to burden you with their problems and you don't want to help them."

Santos hummed "that's basically it. I am independent and I do everything I can to be self sufficient. I have my burden and I can carry it on my own and I expect others to do the same."

"what if someone wants to help carry your burden." Kiyoko asked "and be your friend because they want to support you."

Santos paused for a moment then hummed "honestly I've never really given any thought about that as I find it too good to be true. I personally think I can handle my own problems and don't need anyone but..."

"But..." Kiyoko echoed

"but if you're looking to help me carry my burden and support me." Santos stated "I might be willing to try it out." He sighed "After all, I've had some strange feelings about you."

Kiyoko blinked "strange feelings."

"unlike what I feel from others, I feel something different from you. Something that feels similar to what I feel from those very close to me. It's a feeling that I don't know how exactly to deal with coming from you but I can't just keep ignoring it either. I feel it every time I see you and heck sometimes I can sense when your nearby looking at me without even me looking for you. At first I was on edge because of this feeling as I didn't understand it nor know how to deal with it but as it continued to happen I got used to it and it started to make me wonder why I felt that way about you. If you're willing to help me understand these feelings perhaps we can become friends so I can figure out these feelings I have due to you."

"Feelings you have due to me..." Kiyoko muttered "what type of feelings and who else do you get them from"

"basically my parents." Santos muttered "they both deeply care about me and in turn I have those feelings of love for them ."

"Love..." Kiyoko muttered in surprise "and you have this feeling for me."

"yeah, crazy isn't it." Santos stated "The same feeling I have for my parents I have for someone I barely know."

"and you're sure you don't get this feeling from other girls?" Kiyoko asked

"I'm sure." Santos replied "Other girls come off differently then you." He paused for a moment then smirked "I know what you're thinking. Boy sees girl and gets attracted to her because she's a pretty girl and it's the same for other girls as well right."

Kiyoko hummed as she gave a light nod "I would think so." She muttered "I mean I don't purposely try to look beautiful or put on a lot of makeup so if it's not physical beauty that attracts you..." She hummed in thought "what could it be?"

Santos sighed "it's just so confusing..." He muttered in displeasure " everything I normally see about people I just don't see coming from you and I like it so it draws my attention."

Kiyoko hummed in confusion "everything you see?" She asked

"sense I guess is the better word." Santos corrected "I don't fully know what to call it but whenever I'm around people I sense things about them things that generally make me I guess you can call it afraid of them."

Kiyoko blinked "afraid?"

Santos hummed "When I look at people I sense they have darkness within and I sense that they will turn against me the minute something goes wrong even if I didn't have anything to do with it. I can also sense the selfish instinct within all that when drawn upon turns everyone into monsters that will attack me." He explained "Before I just withdrew into a defensive shell and just ignored them or refused them, turning harsh when they wouldn't leave me alone. There was a few incidents in my grade school years one of which I fought back when I was struck multiple times as 'punishment' for being disrespectful to my teacher but that teacher had gone overboard on his punishment and was quite rude to me. It reinforced that notion that people are monsters when they choose to be." He stated

"Wow..." Kiyoko moaned

"It didn't happen with all teachers just a few." Santos muttered "but with the others I was at best being respectful, at worst keeping my distance and being straight faced while rolling my eyes internally on how they acted especially if they were full of themselves or acting like idiots. I learned not to provoke most people and to hold my own darkness in check and only let it out when I'm being physically attacked."

"I see..." Kiyoko muttered "and you prepare yourself to fight if and when people attack you." She concluded

"two responses to fear, fight or flight." Santos muttered "and once I start fighting I don't stop until all against me are defeated."

"are you always afraid?" She asked

Santos exhaled "As I've trained and gained strength and knowledge I've managed to gain a hold over my auto fear response." He stated "I am wary and I still do keep people at a distance. So not like before but there is moments in which various dark emotions take a hold like anger and I lash out attacking anyone in range even if they didn't have anything to do with pissing me off. I keep myself at a distance from others because I also don't fully want to hurt them and other around me when my dark emotions get the best of me but when I want to hurt someone because they hurt me watch out because I might not be able to discern someone innocent from a foe."

Kiyoko moaned in shock "wow..." She sighed "and this all stems from the feelings you get when you're around people." She concluded

Santos gave a nod "and how I react to them." He added

Kiyoko hummed in thought "do your parents know about your ability?" She asked "because this is very serious."

Santos gave another nod "yeah, my Father actually knew about it so much he knew how to make it come out and dealt with it directly."

Kiyoko hummed in confusion "dealt with it directly?"

Santos gave a nod " when I first started rejecting people and refusing friendships and companions, I even warded away my parents." He stated "My school grades were dropping and my behavior in class was disruptive of other students and the teachers lessons and my parents were told to take care of it. Father one day put me on the spot at dinner and asked me why I was acting the way I was. I couldn't explain it to him so I told him I didn't want to talk about it. When he kept pressing me telling me that my behavior in school was reflective on him and my mother and he didn't like that he had to be called during work about me having behavior problems and that he thought he had raised a son who had respect for others. I more or less blew up saying that why should I respect anyone when they don't care about how I feel and that I was surrounded by people who hated me and I don't need them and if they were going to do the same thing I didn't need them either and to just leave me alone headed off into my room."

"oh my..." Kiyoko moaned

"Yeah I was way off the emotional deep end." Santos stated "but my father would not just allow me to walk away. He came into my room and confronted me again. He told me that even if I try to reject the rest of the world don't ever reject the family especially him and Mother who had given me everything they could including what he thought was love and respect and that in no way shape or form that they deserved the hatred I had just expelled from me. I pretty much threw a fit telling him that I just wanted to be left alone and that no one would just leave me alone. They had to push me into groups, have me make friends, have me be part of something I just didn't want to be a part of and that no one understood that I just wanted to be left alone. He then asked me why I wanted to be left alone and I told him because then I knew no one was going to hurt me. He then asked me calmly when had he and mother ever hurt me and I told him that I just feel like you're going to just like other people had. He then hummed in understanding and then said if that is what you are truly feeling then we will leave you alone just be aware that you have hurt us with this. He then left and closed the door in a calm manner. I pretty much just curled up into a ball and broke down into an emotional wreck."

"wow..." Kiyoko moaned "I don't know who to feel more for. You or your parents." She stated

Santos sighed "yeah, that night changed stuff between me and them. They had in my mind the right to just push me away as I had them. However later that night my mother came to my room door asked me if I was hungry. I admitted that I was but told her I couldn't face her I was too afraid that she would hurt me for what I had done. She broke down into sobbing tears and asked why I believed that she would hurt me. I told her that I could see things about people and that all I ever saw was people out to hurt me if I went against them and I knew that I had earned it big time by yelling at them. My father spoke up and told me to look again and to truly look and when I did, I didn't see just the darkness I saw something else. My father then called out to me and told me that what I was seeing was what was the love of my parents and the pain I was putting them through trying to push them away. There was more I could see if I just let it be seen. I told him I didn't understand and he told me that he knew what I could see and he could see it himself having the same ability as I did."

Kiyoko blinked "he has the same ability?!" She moaned

"yep. He called it his true sense something that most don't focus on being bombarded by other normal senses but for some reason he could lock onto it and read it before the other senses which cause him issues in his youth, issues that I had and that he should have realized that I had put up a defensive withdrawn shells against the bombardment of the people around me. I just needed to have faith that he and mother would not bombard me like that and that he had only pushed because he cared about me and that if I could put faith in them and their love that we could work through this together. They took me out of public school and had me do home study and I excelled in it. My problems in school all stemmed because I couldn't handle being around so many people. My sensor just kept overloading."

"wow..." Kiyoko moaned then hummed "have you ever gone to see anyone outside of your family to talk about these feelings and see if you can get help for them?" She asked

Santos made a slight face "I think we did once on my mother's suggestion. I think the doctor tried to give me stuff that messed with my head. It was like I couldn't feel anything even the positive stuff when Father realized what was going on, he dumped the pills and I was back to my 'normal' self within a few weeks however I was slightly better like the emotional sensors had been reset allowing me to fully accept that my parents cared about me. The next year I was able to go back to normal school and with help from my father on how to control my ability was able to be in class and not be so afraid to be around my classmates. I still preferred to be alone but I was now able to tolerate people and their darkness."

Kiyoko moaned "so it worked but your mind had to be messed with huh."

Santos gave a nod "yeah had to hit the reset button and dump all the emotional stuff I picked up even if I had no memory of it and I had to train to be around people who had no control over their dark emotional thoughts"

Kiyoko looked at him with curiosity "and how often does that happen?"

Santos sighed "it's a common thing really." He stated "People being so self absorbed and not caring about others. They'll think whatever they want about people thinking that their thoughts are their own. I asked my father on why that is and he just told me that is how the world is and it is best that I prepare myself to face the dark world. That is why I looked into training and being self-sufficient so when the world comes at me with all the darkness it can wield, I can at least take it head on and not be afraid of it."

Kiyoko moaned "wow..."

Santos gave her a studying look "well now that you know about me, are you still interested in being my friend and trying to support me even with this burden I have."

Kiyoko gave a light nod "yes, Santos I believe that I can be a good friend and that like your parents I won't do things that would purposely hurt you and I'll really try to keep my dark thoughts in check now that I know you can sense them."

Santos gave her a nod "I kinda sensed that you already do that that's what made me aware of you and attracted me."

Kiyoko turned curious "so if you did sense that why didn't you ever approach me to talk with me?"

Santos sighed as he looked down a little bit his confidence faltering "can I say I didn't know how to approach you or the feelings I had?" He asked

Kiyoko gave a nod of her head "yes, that's a good answer." She replied then she smiled at him

Santos sighed in slight relief "good." He replied "because it's generally the truth." He muttered in displeasure.

The bell would ring.

Santos hummed as he stood up "time to go face class."

Kiyoko hummed as she quickly followed suit "Santos are you doing anything this afternoon, I'm kinda looking for a study partner and I was wondering if you would be up to studying with me."

Santos seemed to pause for a moment then hummed "only if we can come out to this tree. I find it has the most space away from people."

Kiyoko give a nod "okay, that's fine. See ya later." She walked off

Santos watched her go then gave a slight noise of amusement


	3. Backstory - The party

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Judge Ren hummed in interest "very interesting. You told her a lot about yourself, your ability and why you are the way you are."

Santos sighed "yeah, for some reason I could just tell her what was my deal and even after all that she still wanted to be my friend and support me. At the time I found it interesting and amusing. I wanted to see how long she would tolerate me and my lone wolf style and she handled it quite well. She wasn't demanding and asked if she could join me and soon I told her she didn't have to keep asking to join me and that I had gotten used to her hanging around me."

Ren hummed "So I take it this friendship was causal correct."

Santos gave a nod "yeah most of the stuff we did together many consider boring. We would study together, read books under the same tree and sometime just talk about our views in life. She was actually quite naive, easy buying into rumors of pleasant things and other stuff without really checking her facts or the hidden dangers. She always had a good thought about things always seeing what was the plus side even if the situation was not so positive and she could always see the good in people.

"nothing wrong with a little optimism." Ren stated

"yeah there isn't," Santos admitted then frowned "but more often than not while your head is in the clouds you aren't watching your feet. When you trip, the fall makes you realize that not everything whip cream and marshmallows and that is what happened when about four months later just as Summer Vacation was about to begin. Kiyoko would receive an invite to a birthday party hosted by one of the top of the social caste at the school."

* * *

~~~ Back story: The Invitation ~~~

Santos would be laying by the tree. It would almost be like he was sleeping as he had a book over his face and his bag under his head like a pillow.

"Hey Shadow, tired out from this morning's tests huh?" Kiyoko's cheerful voice sounded disturbing Santos.

Santos would lift up the book at an angle like it was a face guard and a scowl of annoyance was on his face. "yeah and I was trying to catch a nap before the afternoon ones." He retorted with a hiss as he held the book up "but I can see that's not gonna happen."

Kiyoko giggled at Santo's face and mood "don't worry" she stated "you can rest I just wanted to talk a little bit."

Santos rolled his eyes making a groan of annoyance as he put the book back over his face "you seem to be in high spirits." He muttered "What's up, you feel high marks are in your future?"

Kiyoko giggled "yes and also I got an invite."

"invite?" Santos echoed

Kiyoko hummed "to Takeo Kurosawa's Birthday Party at his house."

Santos would lift the book from his face again. This time his frown wasn't of annoyance but of suspicion. "You were invited?" He asked seriously as he removed it from his face and put it on his chest.

Kiyoko hummed as she nodded "Personal invitation by Takeo himself. He wants me there at his birthday party"

Santos's face would make movements of thought then hummed in suspicion while frowning.

Kiyoko blinked "something wrong?"

"eh..." Santos muttered "let's just say I've heard rumors. His parties aren't exactly calm social events. There's loud music, many party guests, drinks, all and all it's as some call it wild." Santos muttered "I know it would be considered highly disrespectful but I think you should politely return the invitation and state you can't make it."

"what?!" Kiyoko exclaimed in shock. "Santos, to reject an invite from Takeo. It's like..."

"rejecting the prince at a royal ball right." Santos finished

"yes..." Kiyoko moaned "Anyone who is anyone is going there and It's open to all of the school as long as you know about it you can go if you want."

"well not all would jump at that." Santos replied "especially not me."

"why not?" Kiyoko asked

Santos made a face "eh, I don't do parties,"

Kiyoko moaned in disappointment. "but I wanted to go with you as my date."

Santos gave her a look "as your date?"

Kiyoko hummed as she nodded "It would be a great first date of summer, going to a party."

"A date?" Santos muttered as if he was caught off guard "aren't those reserved for a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Kiyoko hummed as she nodded "I know we're friends Santos but I want to become a little closer to you. I mean I think you confessed to me because you had feelings of attraction when we first met."

Santos paused for a moment then exhaled loudly "when you put it like that. It is a confession." He muttered then groaned as he rolled his head back

Kiyoko hummed in disappointment at Santo's mood about the idea "I didn't really want to push it before but now that it's approaching summer... I want someone to call my boyfriend and I want it to be you. I really like you Santos"

Santos sighed "please tell me there isn't additional things I have to do with this."

Kiyoko hummed in thought "well there is a few things I would like to do over the summer with you but we can talk about them and such and if you're not comfortable with doing them. We won't have to"

"but you definitely want to go to this party with me." He stated

Kiyoko made a noise of agreement "it's my first party and I want someone there that I know I can count on."

Santos exhaled "and that someone is me..." He finished

Kiyoko hummed in thought made a noise as she got an idea "tell you what," She stated "if you go with me to this party, you can choose whatever you want to do on our next date."

Santos groaned "I don't know Kiyoko..." He stated "I really don't like crowds, you know I told you about my sensor how it read dark emotion off of others. I've never really liked being in crowds for a long time and some of the stuff they do at parties I just don't do."

Kiyoko got pouty "oh come on please, we don't have to stay for the entire thing just until after the birthday cake comes out and we wish the birthday boy a happy birthday. Afterwards if you want to go then we can go." She turned big eyed "Please Shadow... come with me, be my escort, I promise to make it fun even afterwards if you want."

Santos lifted his head up and blinked "even afterwards..." He echoed in surprise

Kiyoko gave a nod "you can stay the night at my place, it will be easier just to start at my place go over to the party together then go back to my place."

Santos hummed in displeasured thought "I don't know, your father's not exactly in approval of me. If he got word you had me overnight..."

Kiyoko sighed "I'm almost 18 years old Santos, My father's just protective of me, I'm his only child and he doesn't want anyone to hurt me." She hummed "he'll get used to you and I'm sure he'll see what I see in you."

Santos hummed "alright, I'll go as your date and boyfriend."

Kiyoko giggled "Yay!" She dove to where Santos was and started to cuddle with him.

"uh hey, watch it Kiyoko." Santos hissed as the book went flying while he was being cuddled with and he struggled to get her to get off of him without hurting her "you know I don't like sudden close contact."

"oh quit whining. It's only me." Kiyoko teased playfully as she 'fought' to stay with him "your girlfriend."

" yeah fifty kilos of giggling schoolgirl..." Santos grumbled "come on knock it off. Ever heard of personal space? Invasion of it should be a crime." He complained

Kiyoko giggled then held him close while making a hum noise of love.

Santos groaned as he gave up "damn it Kiyoko..."

Kiyoko giggled "this isn't so bad is it."

Santos made an annoyed growl then hummed as his face softened and he put his arms around her starting to enjoy being close to her "no... it's not." He replied

Kiyoko giggled as she rested her head on his chest

* * *

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Ren chuckled lightly "invasion of personal space. A crime of passion"

Santos huffed "yeah, passion."

Ren hummed "so her father didn't like you."

Santos gave a nod "he heard my family name before and said he knew of my father and heard rumors that we shared similar traits. The looks he give me at that meeting was ones of "if you do anything to my daughter, you'll face my wrath boy."

"I've shot a few glares like that at boys who have dated my daughter..." Ren replied "so I know where he comes from. Anyways you agreed to go with your now girlfriend to this birthday party but you seemed to not wanting to go

Santos hummed "I was just getting a really bad feeling especially since Kiyoko was given a personal invite."

Ren hummed "a personal invite was bad?"

Santos gave a light nod "It meant that someone of Takeo's gang wanted Kiyoko and since it was a birthday party for Takeo and he invited her. I assumed it was Takeo trying to make Kiyoko his."

Ren hummed "and you didn't like that."

"guy was a snob and thought that because he was the king of the school that anything he wanted he could get." Santos answered "I figured he didn't see Kiyoko as an equal but more like a servant or tool to use for his own pleasure or gain and that this invite was an attempt to charm her into being used by him. "

"Did he know about you being Kiyoko's Boyfriend?" Ren asked

Santos hummed as he shook his head "nope..." He answered "I told Kiyoko not to make a big deal about it to others and most of the time I believe he didn't even know she was there which added to my suspicion he was locking onto her for a reason."

Ren gave a nod "and you figured that your girlfriend didn't see that she was a target."

Santos hummed as he nodded "yeah, I stated before she was naive. So while she was in naive dream mode, I was busily working out every scenario that could occur at the party with about 90% of them having some sort of incident ranging from a mild to a nightmare level scenario that had me do extra training the days before the event in prep for such an nightmare."

"you were preparing for trouble." Ren concluded

"trouble because I had more than myself to look out for and I was really getting bad feelings about that party." Santo replied

Ren gave a hum of thought "why a birthday party doesn't sound so bad."

Santos chuckled lowly "oh Judge, when I said Takeo's parties can get wild I mean Wild with a Capital W."

Ren turned suspicious "how wild are we talking about?"

Santos chuckled "Rich Boy, big fancy place," He frowned "Underage Drinking, Drugged Drinks and plenty of guest rooms for people to use however they want"

Ren recoiled in shock "you mean his parties."

"was one with booze, drugs, and sex that became more common as the night went on." Santos stated "and despite people knowing about it most would just ignore it. However it would take an incident that exposed it all and pave the way for me to head to Fushigi Correctional."

Ren hummed as he recovered from his shock and looked at Santo's case file "this was the incident that you were accused of a number of assault charges and arrested correct."

Santos gave a nod "Arrested, kicked out of the school I was in, and nearly got myself thrown in a real jail cell." He added

Ren gave a slight nod "but instead it was reduced down situation management counseling with you going to Fushigi Correctional to finish your high schooling."

Santos hummed "yeah, I've got Kiyoko to thank for that too... Our First Summer of Boyfriend/Girlfriend was one hell of a ride and it started the night of the party"

Ren hummed "tell me in your words what happened."

Santos hummed "well everything started off smoothly. I was driven over to Kiyoko's house by my father."

* * *

~~~ Back Story: The drop off ~~~

A car pulled up to a small house. Inside it looking out the passenger window was Santos

"This is the address?" A firm male voice stated as a man in a dark suit in the driver seat looked as well

"yes Father." Santos muttered "this is the place. Supposedly this is a friend of her father's house and because it's closer to the school then her parents house. Kiyoko was offered to live in it while she was in school."

Santo's Father gave a hum as he nodded "have her come out I want to make sure we're all on the same page before I drop you off." His Father stated

"of course." Santos stated. He worked with his phone and paused for a moment "Hey it's me, I'm out front. My father wants to talk with you"

A few moments later Kiyoko would exit out of the house and walk out the gate. She smiled and came to the car window. "Hey Santos." She looked then hummed as she gave a head bow "Hello Mr. Almaz."

"Hello Kiyoko." Santo's Father replied "It's good to see you again."

Kiyoko hummed "Yes." She hummed "I take it Santos told you about the evening plans."

Santo's Father gave a hum "indeed he did. Drop him off here, you two would walk over to Mr. Kurosawa's residence which is about a 30 minute walk from here attend a birthday party and then return to here where Santos would spend at least the night. He'll call for a pickup when he's ready to come home."

Kiyoko hummed "I hope you do not mind."

Santo's Father gave a light chuckle "oh not at all. I'm glad my son is connecting with someone outside of the family. I am rather interested that your parents allowed this. It's one thing to go to a party it's another to have a private sleepover afterwards especially at the age you two are." He gained a smirk "the words make it fun for you afterwards might rouse suspicion on just what you two consider fun."

Santos made a exhale as he rolled his eyes

Santo's Father gave a chuckle "you can tell my son thinks I'm reading too much into it."

Kiyoko gained a light blush "I was only trying to convince Santos that I would make the party if not the whole night fun for him."

Santos Father chuckled "oh he'll have fun trust me, the time spent and his interactions with you have been quite a highlight of his life. This summer should be quite interesting to hear about when it comes to you two. I wonder how much detail he'll go into."

Santos grunted as red toned his cheeks and he unbuckled his seatbelt "I'm getting my stuff out before this goes too far." He grumbled "Pop the Trunk Pops."

Kiyoko giggled as she back away from the door allowing Santos to get out to get his stuff. "You can put it just inside the door Santos."

"Thanks." Santos muttered

* * *

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Ren chuckled "Parents those that care just love to embarrass you."

"Yeah..." Santos grunted "glad they do. Anyways I got my stuff out that I was using for the sleepover and Kiyoko and my dad talked about things and just as I was finished they were talking about Kiyoko's father

* * *

~~~ Backstory: A family connection ~~~

Santos walked back to the car after dropping off his stuff and he could still see Kiyoko and his father talking. He groaned in annoyance but he came to next to Kiyoko "all done." He stated calmly

Kiyoko hummed "Your father was just about to tell me how he and my dad know each other. I had to ask."

Santos turned interested and looked at his father "I'm somewhat curious myself Father."

Santo's Father chuckled "didn't I ever mention to you that Kiyoko's Father and I used to go to the same school?"

"no..." Santos muttered

Kiyoko blinked "you and my dad went to the same school?"

"yes indeed we did." Santo's Father stated "Hideo and I were acquainted throughout our school years but afterwards we went our separate ways. Imagine my surprise when my son brought over a daughter of his. It gave me an excuse to reach out to him. Imagine his surprise when I told him that you two had become friends. It seemed he was unaware of it."

Santos blinked "I was wondering why the hell he was so hostile when we met. He stated he knew of you father but never went into details only stating he knew of our traits and asked Kiyoko if I had done anything to hurt her. Kiyoko was quite upset and embarrassed quickly coming to my defense."

"yes." Kiyoko stated "On the ride home I asked him why he was so hostile to Santos and he stated that history seemed to be repeating itself in the next generation but he wouldn't state how."

Santo's father chuckled "oh yes." He stated "Hideo and I have history together mind you it was civil between us for the most part although there was an incident after a soccer game which put him on edge."

"that old soccer injury." Santo guessed

"the one and the same." Mr. Almaz stated "but we agreed that after years have passed that my actions were necessary if a little over the top which I admitted to."

"I'll bet." Santos muttered

"I also informed him, after you told me what happened, that I've been working with you on our traits and that we believe everything is under control in those terms. He had his doubts but he did see you managed to keep your anger in check."

Santos hummed "I kept my anger in check because Kiyoko was already upset enough by her father. I didn't need to add to it with reflecting what I was feeling."

"you're using your wisdom son good." His father stated

"although I did think my one punching bag was Kiyoko's father for that evening session." He commented

Kiyoko gasped "Santos!"

"it's true..." Santos muttered "I use it as a mental exercise to keep my rage in control. I picture something I can punch as something I shouldn't punch and whether or not I punch it determines if I kept my anger in check when I think of that person and how they attacked me. I didn't punch that bag all evening"

Kiyoko sighed slightly in relief "I'm glad..."

"my other bag however gained a new split in it..." Santos muttered "It didn't escape my wrath."

Kiyoko made a squeak of shock.

Santo's father gave a light chuckle "don't hold it against him Kiyoko. It's hard not to contain your emotions when you've been attacked either physically or verbally and it's more difficult for my son and I. I've cracked many holes in punching bags out of anger against another. It's how we cope with the trials of life. There are worse ways to cope."

Kiyoko sighed "I won't hold it against you."

Santos hummed "Anyways I better get changed."

"indeed son. I do believe the party starts in an hour."

"hour and a half." Santos stated "gonna give Kiyoko as much time as she needs to get ready."

"you sure you two don't want a ride over?" Santo's father offered

"nah Father, I'm sure you and Mother need time to get ready for your evening."

His Father chuckled "indeed. She used to take forever in our youth." He chuckled "Have a good evening both of you and call me if there is a problem you can't handle."

Santos hummed "Yes Father I will."


	4. Backstory - The Incident

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Ren hummed in interest. "quite an interesting little connection there Santos."

"yes it was..." Santos muttered

Ren hummed "what was that old soccer injury that your father had."

"supposedly when he was on the soccer team he and a guy from the baseball team got into it leaving behind an injury to his knee that my father calls an old soccer injury. He says his opponent got the worse end of it then just drops it without going into detail."

Ren hummed "interesting..."

Santos hummed "anyways I set my stuff up at Kiyoko's we took separate bathrooms to get cleaned up and ready for the party and we walked over without incident and made it to the party just as people were coming in. For about an hour and a half things went smoothly I guess. Kiyoko wanted to mix with her other friends so I was dragged around meeting her other friends earning some surprise from her other friends that I had actually come to the party and I actually looked pretty handsome dressed up. I was polite, a little uncomfortable with the attention but I managed. A highlight of that period was when I was convinced to perform on a karaoke stage and with Kiyoko nearby I pumped up the crowd with performing Skillet's Monster and I got crowd approval and actually had fun. If the party would have ended right there. I would have said it was great party and maybe considered going out with Kiyoko more often however things would take a sour turn as I was reminded who was hosting the party and why. The birthday boy Takeo right after that performance would come on stage as I was getting off and make a joking/snide comment about someone catching that monster before he got away and I growled at him that I had it under control which made the crowd laugh. He would then make an announcement that cake and drinks were being served which made everyone go for the food. I wasn't in a rush to get there but I was interested in snagging a cake slice. However my stomach would take a turn when Takeo would come up behind me and talk with me and that talk would confirm my suspicions about his party

* * *

~~~ Back Story: His plan ~~~

"I'm actually surprised your here, Santos." Takeo, a built teen about 12 centimeters or 4 inches taller than Santos muttered as he came up behind Santos and put a hand on Santo's shoulder. "I thought you and crowds don't mix."

"They don't." Santos stated in an annoyed tone "I can see your parties just keep getting bigger and bigger."

Takeo grinned "hey it's my 18th birthday," He stated "I'm allowed to celebrate it in style." He lightly nudged Santos "Come on man lighten up what happened to the guy that was just up on stage."

Santos sighed "he's back in his cage." he replied seriously "there's a reason you approached me, what is it."

Takeo grinned slightly "I heard around the school you were hanging with the Yukimura girl in the past few months. I think she likes you. Wanna help me unwrap her tonight?"

Santos would get a suspicious face "unwrap her?" He echoed

Takeo gave a chuckle as he leaned close "I've already got drinks being made and handed out." He muttered lowly "All you got to do is make sure she drinks it and keep her company until she's ready and then let me know and I'll take it from there." He stated "Some of the invited girls are gonna stay overnight in some of the guest rooms with some of the guys. Kiyoko one I personally invited for me but get her ready and willing and I can make sure you get a guest room with her after I'm done with her."

"Done with her?" Santos echoed

Takeo chuckled "come on don't tell me your that dense. You got to punch that V-card one of these days and I'm willing to help you out man after I get my present of her v-card. Get her really unwrapped so that's she out of it and you can claim you took it. I'm sure she won't care if it's you."

Santos hummed in thought for a moment as if he was considering Takeo's offer then hummed as he shook his head "thanks but I've got other plans. I'm spending the night at my girlfriend's house tonight and she has offered to make it fun for me. I think that means she wants us to punch our v-cards together."

Takeo chuckled "Yeah," He stated "that sounds like it. Betcha you'll be a real monster in bed. Enjoy man." He walked off

Santos would watch him go and his face became hardened and he gripped his fist.

* * *

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Ren blinked "you mean he causally expressed to you that he was going to try to get your girlfriend so drunk that she wouldn't resist him."

Santos hummed "yeah... that's what he did. It took all my willpower not to blow up right then and there."

Ren hummed "what is your connection with Takeo. Why was he so causal with you. I thought you didn't have any other friends"

Santos sighed "He's one of those people who thinks everyone should worship the ground he walks on and if you don't he'll try and convince you being on his side is the best thing. I had learned not to provoke him so I was civil with him and his group which made him think he and I were cool"

"but you weren't." Ren stated "especially if he was going to try and do things to Kiyoko."

"yeah." Santos hummed "I had lost track of Kiyoko and I knew she was in danger but I was having other issues with my dark sensor. It was on overload. Knowing that shit like what Takeo was planning to do to Kiyoko was going down to other people as well just made me freak. Every couple or drinking female I looked at I just could see the darkness surrounding them because I assumed that by the end of the night those girls were going to somehow get raped and I wanted to warn them but something was holding me back and it was my I guess you could call it my dark self. A part of me that was a monster, willing to let things like that happen and a cynical side that just wanted people to suffer for their mistakes. I nearly left the party on my own just to get out of the darkness that was bringing out my own and for about 15 minutes I took a breather outside to clear my sensor, dark feelings and other things. Once I reset however a thought became focused. I was Kiyoko's escort and date and if anything happened to her, her father would never let me hear the end of it and my father would be heavily disappointed in me and it would break my mother's heart to hear her son allowed it to occur when he knew it was going to happen."

"so you were receiving a ton of psychological pressure to protect Kiyoko." Ren concluded

Santos hummed as he nodded "I had to dive into that dark pit of a party, find Kiyoko, and get her out. Fortunately or Unfortunately I managed to find her just as Takeo was having a private talk with her."

* * *

~~~ Backstory: The incident ~~~

Santos was looking around the party and he saw a girl he knew as Kiyoko's friend. "Mizumi."

"hmm?" The girl hummed then gasped "oh Santos hey. that was a great show you did."

"thanks," Santos replied causally "you've seen Kiyoko? I lost track of her."

Mizumi hummed as she nodded "yeah I think she was approached by Takeo." She looked around "oh there she is over there by the drink bar. Takeo's talking with her."

Santos looked and saw his girlfriend and Takeo. He focused and his dark sensor sensed Takeo's greed and lust and the uneasiness of Kiyoko. A scan told him that Kiyoko was in trouble and she needed him.

Santos growled a little. "Thanks." He muttered quickly to Mizumi then walked over there "Kiyoko?" Santos muttered as he approached the two

Kiyoko turned attentive then got a relieved look "Santos." She quickly went over to him. "hey, I was wondering what happened to you."

"got a little overwhelmed by the crowd." Santos muttered calmly "had to take a breather." He hummed then eyed Takeo "Wishing the birthday boy a happy birthday huh."

"um... kinda..." Kiyoko answered hesitantly

"Santos." Takeo growled pissed off that Santos interrupted them "can't you see we're having a private talk here."

Kiyoko hummed being timid "you were the one doing most of the talking..." She lightly gripped Santo's shirt and a look of pleading was in her eyes. She wanted Santos to intervene.

Santos hummed as he got the message "I think it's my turn to have a private talk." Santos stated then put an arm around Kiyoko "Move on Takeo, she's taken."

Kiyoko hummed as she took the arm around then gave a slight nod "Yes, I am."

"what." Takeo muttered "what do you mean."

"didn't anyone tell you?" Santos asked "Kiyoko and I are dating. I escorted her here and we plan to head to her place afterwards. Right Kiyoko."

Kiyoko hummed as she nodded "Yes, Santos is my boyfriend."

Takeo was stunned for a moment then his eyes went narrow "you bastard..." He muttered in anger "you think you can take my birthday present."

Santos sighed in annoyance "Look Takeo, I don't know where you get off thinking that Kiyoko's some present to unwrap but I find it disgusting on what you plan to do to her and I won't let it happen" He stated calmly

Takeo chuckled "oh come on man, lighten up, Kiyoko here because she wants to have fun. Right Kiyoko?"

"not in the way you're thinking." Santos quickly retorted

Kiyoko blinked "Santos what way are you talking about?"

Santos hummed "you know that fun stuff my father made reference too. The things couples in love do. Well Takeo here thinks you want to do that with him."

Kiyoko blinked then gasped as she recoiled in shock "what?!" She shouted then shook her head "no, I'm not interested in doing that."

Takeo grunted "oh come on, I invited you, that means I want you. You're supposed to be my birthday present."

Kiyoko shook her head "I never agreed to that."

"yes you did." Takeo stated "by accepting the invitation you agreed that you would be my birthday present that means I unwrap you and have fun with you."

Kiyoko shook her head "I agreed to bring a present not be one."

Takeo growled "you agreed to be my birthday present. Now be it."

"No!" Kiyoko stated then gripped Santo's shirt.

Santos hummed as he took a stance of protection "if it isn't clear Takeo. she's already claimed and she not interested in doing stuff with you, so before you embarrass yourself further just move along."

Takeo growled "I want my birthday present!" He demanded

"She's not your birthday present." Santos retorted harshly "and if I see you try anything against her, you won't like what I'll do to you. So do me a favor Takeo and back off."

Takeo growled "No one says back off to me punk." He went at Santos with a swing.

Santos avoided the swing and quickly countered attacked Takeo with a solid right hook on the jawline sending the guy into the bar.

Kiyoko gasped

This caused everyone to stop and stare.

"Takeo!" A guy called out as he ran over

Takeo grunted as he held his jaw. He spat up blood. "Son of a bitch." He grunted

"Damn it he's bleeding!" The guy said "hey someone call emergency."

Santos huffed "there's my gift," He stated "Kiyoko, we're leaving."

Kiyoko hummed in agreement

"Hold it punk." Another guy growled "no one decks Takeo and just walks away. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Santos rolled his eyes "he got what he deserves for attempting to assault me and my girl."

"you're the one who hit him!" Another guy stated as several other males gathered.

Kiyoko moaned in worry.

Santos hummed "he attacked first and was making advances at my girl making her uncomfortable. Now she and I are going to leave. Anyone tries to stop us, they'll meet the same thing that got him." He looked at Kiyoko."Kiyoko stay with me."

"right." She clung onto Santos who put his arm around her back to make sure she kept going and they started heading towards the door.

"Stop them," Takeo grunted

* * *

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Santos hummed "at that command, many tried to get at me and Kiyoko. It took everything I knew about fighting and combat to keep myself and Kiyoko moving out of the party. I was blinded by determination to leave with Kiyoko and I don't quite remember what I used to get out of that party but all I know is that we did even though our jackets took a lot of damage with hers being ripped off by force. Reports later showed that I had assaulted many people at the party including those who claimed that they weren't involved but I'm sure anyone who was a friend of Takeo got at least involved."

The judge hummed "you were lucky that you and Kiyoko managed to escape I take it."

Santos hummed "physically a few jolts on where we were grabbed or pushed around and emotionally I was alright. I mean I had predicted it in a nightmare scenario in which Kiyoko and I barely make it out alive because I had the ability to protect us both but Kiyoko..." He sighed "that night changed things for her. The dark reality I saw and told her about had just literally pierced through her heart and soul. I would first see the symptoms of this when we were walking home from the party. We had managed to escape from the party and go down a side path away from the party house and no one seemed to be pursuing us. So we made path corrections until we were heading towards her place.

* * *

~~~ Back Story: The walk ~~~

Santos was walking down the street with Kiyoko. She was shivering half out of cold and half out of fright of what the two had just been through.

Santos took off his ripped jacket and put it around Kiyoko "Here." He stated

Kiyoko hummed as she held the jacket then snuggled into Santos. She started to sob

Santos held her "it's over now..." He stated calmly "we're out of danger."

Kiyoko sniffed "I know..." She hummed "I can't believe they attacked us like that."

"I could." Santos replied "Takeo gave the order to attack. I warned them to let us leave but..."

Kiyoko hummed "but they wouldn't..." She finished

"exactly." Santos stated "and I made sure to do everything I could to get both you and me out."

Kiyoko hummed in sadness "was it really true, was he planning on doing things with me."

"yeah..." Santos muttered "he even suggested to me that if I helped him get you drunk and after he took your virginity. I could lose mine to you. I told him I had other plans to be with my girlfriend after the party and he didn't figure out that the girlfriend I was talking about was you. I would have come straight to you but my sensor went onto overload and I nearly left the party on my own."

Kiyoko gasped "you nearly left?"

"like I said I got overwhelmed and had to take a breather. After I recovered I knew I had to come get you before something happened."

"you knew you had to come?"

"neither my parents or your father would have forgiven me if I allowed what I knew was planned to occur to occur." Santos stated "and I wouldn't be able to call you a friend if I let that happen." He hummed "you know I was suspicious of the whole invitation bit and told you that you should return the invitation."

Kiyoko sighed "how did you know that the only reason he invited me was because he wanted me?"

Santos exhaled "I had hoped I was wrong but from what I heard of the guy and his parties. any females he invites are either for him or for his friends to have fun with." He hummed "it's part of the reason I don't go to such parties." He sighed "I'm sorry that I ruined the party but I couldn't let that guy just take a swing at me and not fight back."

Kiyoko sniffed "no... you don't need to be sorry." She moaned "he got what he deserved. He was making me so uncomfortable." She clung to him "I can't imagine what could have happened if I was alone."

"I could," Santos replied "was he getting you a drink?"

"yes." Kiyoko answered "but something seemed off with it so I didn't drink too much." She stated

Santos turned concerned "are you feeling alright." He asked

"for the most part." Kiyoko moaned then sighed "I'm just upset at what happened."

Santos gave her light pats "often times I've found letting your emotions out when you're alone has its advantages but sometimes you need someone else to vent those emotions onto." He held her "let it out Kiyoko." He stated

Kiyoko sniffed and softly sobbed into Santo's shoulder.

Santos lightly held her

After a few moments Kiyoko came up from her sobbing

"better?" Santos asked

"a little." Kiyoko stated then sighed "do you have any other coping techniques."

"often times I find just moving on often causes most events to be forgotten with time." Santos replied "If you dismiss things and just forget about it, it will bother you less."

Kiyoko sighed "I can't forget about it Santos." She stated "I can never look at people the same way anymore."

"why not?" Santos asked

"because what you said was true." She answered "They are all monsters."

Santos sighed "only when they give into their own darkness like Takeo. I knew he was the type to dominate over people. Normally I would avoid getting into a confrontation with him but he was going against someone I cared about and I wouldn't be able to call you a friend if I didn't put up a stance against him and I'm just glad he wasn't able to take a proper punch. I know we could have just walked away before punches were thrown but you could tell that he wasn't going quietly."

"and all his friends..." Kiyoko moaned "they seemed like nice people until..." She couldn't finish her sentence

"they're only nice if you play to their rules." Santos stated "The minute you go a different direction that's when they try to force their way even when it makes you uncomfortable." He explained "if it one thing about my friendships, the only time I force my way is when the threat level is too high for my liking and I want to put as much distance between us and them."

Kiyoko hummed

Santos hummed "I'm sorry if this made you lose what friends you had."

Kiyoko hummed as she shook her head "if they were really my friends they would understand what happened when I tell them the full story."

Santos sighed "I don't think they'll believe it."

Kiyoko blinked "why not, It's the truth."

"many would rather believe a lie that is popular then the unpopular truth." Santos muttered "and knowing Takeo, I'm sure he'll tell everyone that I attacked him and if you try to defend me that will turn them against you as well"

Kiyoko hummed as she became disappointed. "I see what you mean..."

"but don't worry." Santos muttered "we'll just tell the truth to who it matters to namely your parents and mine."

Kiyoko hummed in agreement "They will understand... I know they will."

Santos hummed "you know despite all the bad things that happened. I'm glad to have this night to share with you Kiyoko."

Kiyoko hummed "me too Santos..." She snuggled into him

Santos hummed "let's get back to your place. I'm sure we got bumps and bruises from that mob attack."

Kiyoko hummed "yes... take me home."

* * *

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Ren hummed as he gave a nod "I see what you mean about Kiyoko being affected by this."

Santos hummed "yeah she was in bad emotional shape. Anyways we made it back to her place only to encounter her parents

* * *

~~~ Back Story: Parental Encounter ~~~

Kiyoko and Santos would walk to the house Kiyoko used

"Kiyoko!" A older woman's voice was heard just as the two approached the gate

Both looked and approaching them was Kiyoko's mother. Her father got out of a nearby car.

Kiyoko gasped "Mom?"

Santos hummed as he released Kiyoko allowing her to go over to her mother

"oh thank heavens you're alright." Her mother moaned as she embraced her daughter

Kiyoko took the hug in surprise "Mom what are you doing here?'"

Her father sighed as he approached "we were worried about you. We received a call that there was a incident at the party you were at. Several people got seriously injured and you wouldn't answer your phone. We called the Almaz's to see if they had heard from Santos or you and they had not so we drove over here in hope that we could find you here. We've been waiting for the last half an hour.

Santos hummed "her phone must be in her jacket." He muttered then made a noise of annoyance.

Kiyoko's father looked at his daughter noted the jacket she wore and then at Santos "where is her jacket?"

"Back at the party house." Santos muttered "the incident claimed it."

"what happened." Kiyoko's mother stated

"San..." Kiyoko started

"The birthday boy and his friends got drunk and started acting like idiots making Kiyoko very uncomfortable." Santos cut in quickly "I got between them and her which turned them against us." He added "I managed to get Kiyoko and myself out of there however one of the idiots got her jacket and another ripped my jacket when I had to throw him off." He grumbled

Kiyoko hummed as she showed the ripped shoulder "yes, if Santos wasn't there I could have lost more than just my jacket." She added

"he started a fight?" Her Father asked

Kiyoko hummed as she shook her head "no. He just got between me and the birthday boy Takeo who was making advances on me. Takeo was drunk, wooing me, and trying to touch my body without my permission. I think he wanted to have sex with me and wasn't taking no for an answer."

Her mother gasped

Her father grunted

"and the minute I saw Takeo making moves on Kiyoko," Santos cut in "I got in between them which pissed Takeo off" Santos muttered "I told him several time to move on or back off. The last attempt resulted in him throwing a punch and I wasn't going to take it so I just took him out." He hummed "and that turned the rest of them into animals and they attacked us and it took quite a bit for me to escort Kiyoko out." He sighed "I apologize for putting Kiyoko into more danger then she was but I didn't fully expect a mob to attack us." He grunted "Should have seen it coming..."

Kiyoko's father hummed in thought "You should have seen it coming..."

Her mother held Kiyoko "are you alright? Kiyoko."

Kiyoko hummed "I'm upset and unable to look at Takeo and his friends the same way but with Santos comforting me, I'll get over it. I'm just glad we got out of there in one piece."

"that training I did finally came in handy." Santos muttered. He hummed as he looked at Kiyoko "I think you are safe in your parents hands now Kiyoko. I'll call my dad for a pickup and head on home."

Kiyoko gasped "Santos... please don't go."

Santos froze

Kiyoko's father hummed in surprise

Kiyoko looked at her father "Father, I know you are suspicious of Santos and don't like his traits but I love him and we confessed to each other. "

Kiyoko's father looked at Santos "is this true?"

Santos turned and while his face had slight shifts of fear. He looked at Kiyoko's father "I love your daughter Mr. Yukimura." He stated evenly

Kiyoko's father hummed "You protected my daughter, saved her from unwanted advances and while the violence that occurred was a bit on the excessive, You did not throw the first punch and I am glad that you and Kiyoko aren't hurt severely."

Santos hummed "me too..."

A phone buzzing was heard

Santos hummed as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone checked to see who it was and then answered it "Hello Father."

"Hello Son." His father stated "where are you and Kiyoko."

"at her place." Santos replied

"ah..." his father moaned in delight "you did make it there, good. listen your mother and I are over at the Kurosawa house. They've got police and ambulances here. It seems something went down and I was wondering if you had anything to do with it."

Santos hummed in thought

"I'll take that as a yes." His father stated "reason I ask is because Kiyoko's father called me..."

"I'm with them now." Santos cut in "They came over here looking for Kiyoko."

"ah good." Santo's Father stated "we'll be over there in just a few minutes and you can explain it to me then." He hung up

Santos sighed as he put away his phone "sounds like my father and mother are on the way over anyhow." He stated

Kiyoko's father gave a serious nod "good. We can all sit down and discuss what to do next."


	5. Backstory - The Trial

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Ren hummed "so Kiyoko lost her jacket and cellphone in the incident."

Santos hummed "yeah strangely enough however somehow she had a key item on her that would help me later that I don't know how she had on her but anyways my parents came over, they had a little chat about what occurred and both sets agreed that unless things turned serious that it was best not to create a disturbance. Afterward they decided to allow us to have our sleepover as planned leaving us alone. Kiyoko didn't want to sleep alone so she and I shared a bed but we kept it clean. During the night she had a nightmare but waking up to being in my arms assured her that it was just a bad dream and in the morning things were seemingly normal in my book. I stayed over an extra day just to make sure nothing happened but it wasn't until a few days after the party that I was arrested and charged with several counts of assault. I surrendered quietly, got processed, my father put up bail money, and I was out by the end of the day. However I got a lawyer that was more interested in putting me behind bars then hearing the truth."

Ren blinked "putting you behind bars?"

Santos hummed "He tried to make me confess to the crimes but I refused to even admit I was there during the incident. I told him that I had left about an hour and a half into the party taking a slice of cake and leaving and that any incident that occurred wasn't my doing."

Ren hummed in surprise "but you were there," He stated "you were involved. Why were you lying?"

Santos made a noise of annoyance "because Takeo and his friends were all lying, saying that I had assaulted Takeo and started attacking people like an out of control monster. I had no real defense but I wasn't going to go down without my day in court. For the first day, I just sat there in boredom as I listened to the original testimony from Takeo and his friends spin a web of lies about the incident and I was ready to just tell my story but the story would be told by Kiyoko first."

Ren hummed as he looked through the file

Santos hummed "I think the trail transcripts are in there somewhere."

Ren hummed as he found them "yes... I see them..." He stated and hummed as he read them "ah there's a note from the judge that most of the testimony recorded by the marked witnesses was proven false under later investigation and that a motion to overturn the judgment against you was accepted." He looked at Santos "is this also thanks to Kiyoko."

Santos hummed "generally speaking yes. We had made an agreement that she was not to testify and not speak of the incident much to her displeasure. She still had the somewhat naive notion that if she spoke the truth people would believe her. However I didn't expect she would be summoned to testify. It was the second day in court and it was going to be my turn to testify when Kiyoko would be summoned as a surprise witness for the plaintiffs.

* * *

~~~ Backstory: Kiyoko's Testimony ~~~

"Court is in session." The baliff stated

The judge hummed "Mr. Amori, are you ready with your case."

"If it please the court." Takeo's Lawyer stated "we actually have one more witness to present with testimony and evidence of the incident. Once she testifies we will close our case."

The judge hummed "any objections."

Mr. Amori sighed "no your honor." He muttered

The judge hummed "call your witness."

"We call Yukimura, Kiyoko."

Santos made a slight noise

The door was opened and Kiyoko was bought in by her father.

A exchange of looks between the two spoke volumes. However she turned and went to the witness stand while her Father took a seat next to Santo's Father.

Santo's Father turned to Kiyoko's Father and muttered something that Santo's couldn't hear. Santos tried to focus on them to get a reading but it was interrupted when Mr. Amori spoke "Do you know that girl?" He asked "you reacted to her."

"yeah." Santos muttered as he turned toward his lawyer "I know her..." He stated "quite well in fact. The hell is she doing here." He muttered

Kiyoko was sworn in

"Miss Yukimura." Takeo's lawyer stated "you went to a party at Mr. Kurosawa's residence correct."

Kiyoko hummed "yes."

"did you go with anyone."

"I did." Kiyoko replied

"who."

Kiyoko hummed as she looked at Santos "with Santos Almaz he was my escort."

"With the defendant." Takeo's lawyer echoed as he looked at Santos "is that right. I could have sworn I heard he didn't go with anyone."

Kiyoko hummed "I know why that was said. After what happened, it was best that it was stated that I wasn't with him."

"is that because of the incident he caused."

"objection." Mr. Amori stated

"I'll withdraw the question." The lawyer stated "Miss Yukimura you were a witness to the incident that occurred correct"

"yes." Kiyoko replied calmly "I was very close to where it started at the drink bar."

"and was Santos the one who started it." The lawyer stated

"No." Kiyoko answered firmly

The lawyer grunted as he flinched "no?"

Mr. Amori also seemed to flinch slightly in surprise

"The incident wasn't caused by Santos." Kiyoko stated "It was caused by another."

Takeo lawyer looked at Kiyoko's Father then at Kiyoko. "If Santos Almaz did not cause the incident then who did."

Kiyoko hummed "the incident was caused when Takeo Kurosawa attempted to woo me and I warded away his advances. Santos saw this and attempted to aid me only for Takeo to throw the first punch at Santos. Santos dodged the punch then countered with his own and knocked him down."

Takeo's Lawyer seemed to be lost for a moment but then recovered "so let me understand this. You claim the incident was started by my cilent when he approached you and made advances that you were not accepting and Santos attempted to aid you in refusal of him."

Kiyoko gave a nod "that is correct."

"and this aid consisted of him immediately assaulting my client."

"no." Kiyoko replied "Santos approached me which upset Takeo and Takeo attempted to tell Santo to go away by saying that he and I were having a private talk and Santos told Takeo that it was his turn to have a private talk and for Takeo to move on because I was taken."

"Taken?" Takeo's Lawyer stated

"Yes, Santos was my date for that evening." Kiyoko replied "and I was more than willing to go with Santos because Takeo was being quite forward with his advancements which made me uncomfortable however it made Takeo very upset and after some exchange that got more and more heated between Santos and Takeo, Santos told Takeo to back off which Takeo replied 'no one tells me to back off' and then threw a punch. Santos avoided the punch and countered with his own and knocked Takeo down.

The lawyer hummed "and what about the brawl that occurred was that Takeo's doing as well."

"In a way yes." Kiyoko stated "After Takeo was knocked down others of his group gathered first one who checked him for injuries then another who attempted to defend him by going standing against Santos and then others who accused Santo's of throwing the first punch. Santos attempted to leave peacefully however a command of stop him from Takeo made his group attack. They used physical force in an attempt to keep myself and Santos there. Santos only did what he could to get us out. Anything that happened was because he was protecting me as he was escorting me out. They planned to keep us there against our will and they had plans to hurt us because of Santos knocking down Takeo and Takeo wanting me had Santos not fought or be defeated in the fight that I could have been severely hurt."

Mr. Amori leaned towards Santos "what is she doing." He muttered

"looks like she testifying." Santos replied evenly

Takeo's Lawyer seemed to process this statement for a moment then hummed in suspicion "what is your relationship with the defendant Miss Yukimura. "

"Santos is a close friend and someone who I trust." Kiyoko replied

The lawyer hummed "are you in love with him?"

"Objection Relevance." Mr. Amori stated

"Bias of the witness your honor, I'm wondering if the relationship between her and Santos is going to make her a hostile witness and if she is just spinning a story that will end up perjuring herself once proof is given to the contrary. I do believe she is lying your honor to try and foolishly save someone she cares about."

"I am not lying!" Kiyoko stated

"What she says is true." Santos spoke up as he stood up "the ones who are lying are your clients." He accused

"Santos be quiet." His lawyer hissed

"and listen to this asshole call my girlfriend a liar when it's his clients that are lying?" Santos retorted "forget that."

The judge knocked his hammer "I will have order in this court." He looked at Santos "Santos Almaz you will refrain from speaking out of turn."

Santos groaned "your honor it's supposed to be my turn to talk but this lawyer trying to force my girlfriend to testify against me."

The Lawyer grunted "I didn't force anything, she and her father approached me saying they have evidence of the incident and witness testimony."

Santos growled as he looked at Kiyoko's father "I thought we had an agreement." He growled

The judge knocked his hammer again "Santos Almaz, this is your second warning, please sit down and be quiet."

Santos groaned as he sat down and huffed "this wasn't supposed to happen."

Kiyoko hummed "your honor, if I may address the court. Santos isn't the one that should be on trial here." She sighed "he's not guilty of the crimes mentioned."

The judge hummed as he looked at Kiyoko "and how do you know of this."

Kiyoko hummed "because he was only fighting those off who attacked him and me including Takeo. "What I witnessed was Santos protecting me from the advances of Takeo, Takeo throwing a punch which was countered and then others attacking Santos and me at Takeo's command. Now I feel this court case is their attempt to get revenge on Santos and possibly even me."

Takeo's lawyer scoffed "oh sure, my client's out to get you."

"he is!" Kiyoko replied sharply her calm demeanor cracking "at the party he had plans to rape me."

Takeo's lawyer notably flinched and this caused a stir to occur in the courtroom.

The judge knocked his hammer then looked at Kiyoko. "Miss Yukimura, that's a very harsh accusation."

Kiyoko looked at the judge with eyes of pleading "it's the truth your honor." She stated "He had plans to have sex with me even if I was unwilling. According to Takeo I supposedly agreed to it by accepting his personal invitation but I was unaware that meant I had to submit to him and when I refused and Santos put himself between me and Takeo. Takeo turned hostile and started attacking first verbally commanding me to obey him then getting violent. Santos fought back to protect me."

The lawyer turned flustered "Your honor, this testimony is clearly not the truth. I demand that it be struck from the record and this witness removed from this courtroom."

The judge hummed "Mr. Hara, the witness has requested to speak to the court and I have allowed it. I'm actually quite interested to hear her out." He looked at Kiyoko "Miss Yukimura, if what you say is indeed true, the court would like some evidence proving your statements. It was stated that you had evidence of the incident, does this evidence also cover your statements?"

Kiyoko hummed as she gave a nod "Yes Your honor, the evidence I have is with my father Hideo Yukimura. If you would allow him to bring it up and present it to the court."

The judge hummed "would Mr. Hideo Yukimura please present this evidence."

Kiyoko's father stood up with a pair of sealed plastic bags one large one small. Inside the large one was what remained of Kiyoko's jacket and inside the small one was a recording device.

The judge hummed in interest "what is being presented here."

Kiyoko hummed "your honor that large bag contains what remains of the jacket I wore at the party and the second item is a recording device I often use in class to review lectures given, however I had it on me when I went to the party. You will note that the jacket is severely damaged beyond a point of use. If you would look carefully you will see that it seemed like the jacket was torn to shreds.

"indeed." The judge muttered "and this occurred at the party."

Kiyoko hummed "yes and I can prove it and my other statements because of what my recording device picked up. Somehow just before the incident it turned on and started recording. I've reviewed the recording and it proves Santos isn't the one who started the fight or brawl and proves that Takeo had a plan to have sex with me even if I was unwilling."

The judge hummed "I shall hear the evidence."

The recorder was submitted into evidence and was played. Everyone was able to hear what was said from Takeo's private talk with Kiyoko and the confrontation between Santos and Takeo including the statement that Takeo wanted her. Towards the end was a bunch of noise of fighting and people making a chant of beat him up, take the girl. Kiyoko made a loud cry out for Santo's help and Santos making a roar of fury yelling for people to get off of her and sounds of more fighting and ripping of a jacket then Kiyoko made a whine about her jacket and Santos telling her to come on and the sound of them running with people yelling at them until there was a bam of doors being slammed open and the noise getting quieter until it was just them running down what sounded like a sidewalk which tapered off as they slowed down their panting breaths notable.

"that should be it." Kiyoko stated

The judge hummed as he stopped the recorder "rather interesting. It does prove your statements and you were assaulted in this incident as well"

Kiyoko hummed as she nodded "I was grabbed roughly and held by one of Takeo's friends but broken free when Santos came to my aid which unfortunately claimed my jacket as others tried to grab me but only caught my jacket and it ripped off my back from the force. Santos pushed me along forcing me to run and after that we made our escape and got away from the party. It was a very scary experience."

The judge hummed "I would imagine so."

Takeo's lawyer grunted "your honor this recording was never submitted to the police as evidence."

Kiyoko hummed "when I found out it had recorded the incident I went with my father to the police and explained what it was and they told me that I should bring it here to present it."

Takeo's Lawyer looked at her with confusion "why weren't you interviewed by the police if you were directly involved in the incident."

Kiyoko hummed "I was told not to because my story would go against popular opinion and both my parents and Santos's parent told me that without evidence the truth wouldn't hold up. As it was I think the police had enough evidence to pursue Santos because they kept getting the same story over and over told by Takeo and his friends which I am pretty sure is a bunch of twisted half truths aimed to make Santos the criminal when all he's guilty of is saving me from a monster named Takeo and his gang of thugs"

Takeo made a yell as he stood up "you fuckin bitch. You think you can come in here and ruin everything."

Hideo gave a glare to Takeo "Speak in that tone again to my daughter and I'll make sure you don't walk out of this courtroom."

Takeo growled "you want to start something old man!"

The judge knocked his hammer "Mr. Kurosawa, I will not have that in my courtroom sit down and be quiet and Mr. Yukimura please refrain from engaging the plaintiff.

Hideo hummed "Yes your honor, forgive my outburst."

The judge hummed "it is understandable. Please return to your seat."

Hideo hummed then returned to his seat.

The judge hummed and looked at Takeo's lawyer "Mr. Hara, in light of this new evidence. I think it is best we take a recess and you discuss with your client about his and his friends testimony because this evidence seems to go against the story they base their case on and Mr. Amori, I think you need to talk with your client about his case as well. Something tells me he didn't want this to happen either."

Both Lawyers hummed "yes your honor."

The judge hummed "court is in recess." He tapped his hammer

* * *

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Ren hummed as he looked over the transcripts. "so I take it this was the first step in getting you free from the charges."

Santos hummed "it was the first step however I wasn't about to take it out of pride thankfully my father managed to convince me to take that step when my lawyer couldn't

* * *

~~~ Backstory: Getting the truth out ~~~

In the conference room Mr. Amori looked at Santos with eyes of surprise as if he was seeing Santos in a new light "well Santos this was quite a surprise bit of testimony that was heard and that evidence." He whistled "I did not see that coming."

Santos scoffed "who did..."

Mr. Amori recoiled in surprise "Wait," He muttered "you didn't know about it."

"nope." Santo evenly replied

Mr. Amori grunted "but what about your defense?" He asked "Didn't you plan to bring Miss Yukimura to testify on your behalf?"

"Nope." Was the even reply

"why not? She basically just got you off." Mr Amori stated "if you had this defense at your disposal. I could have gotten you off."

Santos huffed "well that's a switch." He growled "Just this morning you were trying to push me into confession and jail."

The lawyer sighed "look you're not making this easy for you and me Santos." He stated "This is a serious crime we're dealing with. What was going to be your defense?"

"that I wasn't there when the incident occurred." Santos replied

"They had evidence you were there." The Lawyer countered "numerous witnesses even a video of you performing karaoke."

"Really?" Santos muttered "All I heard was a bunch of liars repeating the same story over and over and the video was done long before the incident occurred."

"so Miss Yukimura is one of those liars and that recording she had was not the truth." His lawyer stated

Santos groaned in annoyance "I had no idea she was going to testify." He growled "Last I knew I told her to forget about the incident and not get involved. I don't know who exactly convinced her to testify but I got a sneaking suspicion I know who and he's right outside the door"

A knock was heard

Mr. Amori blinked "Enter."

The door opened and Santo's Father was there

The lawyer hummed "Mr. Almaz."

Santo's Father looked at Mr. Amori "Mr. Amori, I sense you're having a difficult time getting my son to cooperate. Will you allow me to assist you to get him to cooperate."

Mr. Amori sighed "yes please."

Santo's Father hummed as he entered "Hello Son, you seem well."

Santos exhaled "hello Father." He stated with disdain in his voice "Do I have you to thank for convincing Kiyoko to testify?" He asked then gave a glare to his father "because I thought we weren't involving her!"

His Father hummed as he shook his head "no... This was Mr. Yukimura's doing especially after Kiyoko found her recording device with the evidence in it. I think he plans to use it in a case for his daughter but she insisted that they use it for this case. I was about as surprised as you and I asked him what the deal was and he told me that Kiyoko couldn't be silent any longer especially sense she had evidence that she believed could be used to free you from the charges."

"where the hell she get it." Santos muttered "I didn't think she had her recording device equipped at the party."

"that doesn't matter" His father stated "what matters is she is adamant that the truth be told and her father feels you need to support her in this and I agree. It is good you backed her up somewhat but your hostile stance against Takeo's lawyer almost caused problems and right now I feel it is time you stopped giving hostile attitudes especially against your own lawyer."

Santos groaned "father he's trying to throw me into a jail cell. He's not gonna listen to me."

"actually now he is." His Father stated "and if you work with him he can help you."

"I don't need the help." Santos grumbled "I already know the truth and I'll use it in court and that's all"

Mr. Almaz sighed "Santos he can help with that tell him the truth and he'll make sure it gets told."

Mr. Amori gave a nod "yes, please Santos I'm sorry for assuming that you were guilty."

Santos growled then huffed "whatever..."

Mr. Almaz sighed "Santos he apologized, now will you stop being hostile and work with me and your lawyer to get the truth out."

Santos groaned as he rolled his head "alright fine" Santos muttered "honestly I'm just tired of people pinning me as the bad guy. It's pissing me off"

Mr. Almaz hummed as he gave a nod "I understand son but please let go of your dark emotions."

Santos took a deep breath and exhaled it "okay..."

Mr. Amori hummed "Mr. Almaz what is this truth you keep referring to."

"Both my son and Kiyoko Yukimura relayed to me what happened and I have an ability that can sense when someone is lying and other things. They were telling the truth However aside from their words they had no evidence to prove it."

Mr. Amori blinked "then where did the audio recorder come from."

"I am not sure." Mr. Almaz stated "We can just say it was discovered by Kiyoko after Santos was arrested and I am glad she decided to push for it to be presented and it was accepted."

Mr. Amori blinked then hummed "very well." He looked at Santos "Santos I was a little rash in trying to make you plead guilty. I thought the case the plaintiffs had was unbeatable and that you were only resisting just to make things difficult."

"I tend to do that often." Santos stated "I don't get pushed around and if someone pushes me too much I push back."

Mr. Amori blinked "is your son that violent."

"yes," Mr. Almaz stated "however it is only in reaction to others attacking him. He does his best to withstand verbal assaults but the minute someone gets physical he fights back. I fear that is what happened at the party but he was pushed to that point by the others assaulting him and Miss Yukimura and when they wouldn't stop he went into a fury. Had they not attacked him he wouldn't have done any assaults"

Mr. Amori hummed "I see..."

Mr. Almaz hummed "Now I'll admit my son does have his issues but most of the time he tries to walk away from problems unfortunately he didn't really have a choice to walk away or at least not without Kiyoko and he risked conflict in exchange to save her from the plans of Takeo and unfortunately he encountered Takeo who tried to have his way and that lead to a conflict and the brawl"

Mr. Amori hummed "yes..."

"however Santos I do have a need for information from you." Mr. Almaz stated "I wanted to know what your plan was before Kiyoko testified. You said you could handle it and I believed you but in the courtroom I felt you were dismissive at best and were not taking thing seriously at worst which is surprising to me. So I have to ask, Santos did you really think you could have beat these charges on your own."

"doesn't seem to hard." Santos muttered "I mean Takeo and his friends were lying through their teeth about what happened at the party surely I could easily prove that I wasn't even there by discrediting them."

"how." His father asked

"I could explain that Takeo is a leader of a gang at the school and that he also pushes people around." Santos answered "Anyone who knows him knows of this." He added

"so he forces his way on people." His Father summarized

Santos gave a nod "I can explain that all the testimony his friends gave were told to them by Takeo and that this whole case is a way to use the system to try and punish someone like me who doesn't roll with him." He stated

"and how can you prove that?" His Father asked

"Ask them questions about various aspects of their tale." He stated "Ask them how they know various facts and you'll start to see flustered and resistant witnesses because they don't know the details behind the facts heck most of them likely didn't even know my name until Takeo told them. Also ask when the incident was reported, you might find that it took them a few days to even get a police report which would be enough time for them to get their stories straight. After all they are all were involved in the incident right."

Mr. Amori gave a slight nod "yes indeed they are." He muttered

Santos smirked "so how can they know who started the incident if everyone was just throwing punches?" He asked "how can they know unless someone namely Takeo just made sure that all their stories were straight and he intimidated them enough so that they won't go against him. You saw how he reacted to the testimony given by Kiyoko. He hates the fact that she brought in evidence to counter the story he was spinning and aiming to cut me down with."

Mr. Amori turned curious "but why would Takeo target you."

"because I have what he wants," Santos answered "Kiyoko and I resisted just going along with his plans and ruined his birthday party. He had it all planned out including trying to get Kiyoko to have sex with him.

"how do you know that?" Mr. Amori asked

"he invited her to the party." Santos answered "A personal invitation, only given to those who he and his friends want to have at the party so they can have 'fun' with them. He also revealed to me that it was his plans to get her drunk and willing. He even tried to rope me into it and offered to have me join in on the fun after he was done with Kiyoko."

"so did you get invited to the party?" Mr. Amori asked

"I didn't because I've politely refused his invitations before with various excuses including one about me and crowds not mixing." Santos replied "however it was open to anyone of the school. Those parties according to rumor can get wild. I figured there's drugs and alcohol involved and that's why I avoid going to those types of parties even though it's open invitation. They have no proof aside twisted testimony based on the word of one gang leader that I started the incident."

Mr. Amori hummed "and what about you, did you have any evidence that you were not at the party."

Santos hummed "no I didn't have an alibi for the time slot however no one could prove I was at the party at the time of the incident."

Santo's father hummed "well son based on what you told me I would have put you in jail."

Santos looked at his father "oh yeah Father? Why"

His Father gave a nod "You have the word of one turned as many against you and you have no clear evidence of where you were. Had Kiyoko not stepped in with her evidence, I'm 90% sure you would have gone to jail. Your attitude combined with your lack of evidence just wasn't going to cut it anything you said even if it is true would seem like you were trashing the plaintiff."

Santos sighed "so in other words I can't beat the rap huh?"

"You cannot" his father stated "you're going to have to drop the you weren't there story and prove to the court beyond a doubt that your actions at the party was in the defense of another and you both thought that your lives were in danger and fortunately Kiyoko's recording and her testimony has laid down the foundation for that case."

Santos sighed "and what if she withdraws the testimony?"

"I'm sure that won't happen." Santo's Father stated "She could have just easily just not presented her evidence in the first place."

"but what if they make a motion to try and reject the evidence?" Santos asked

"I think the judge will reject it." He stated "It's the only physical evidence of the incident itself that any of the witnesses have presented. Unless they have something to counter it but so far all they have is witnesses and no evidence."

Santos's Father hummed " as it is I figure Takeo and his group are in hot water because of what the judge said. If they say that the incident recorded wasn't the same as the one they are going against you for then they would have to come up with other facts that with investigation can be proven false as this was both yours and Kiyoko's first party correct."

"Yeah." Santos replied "and I got evidence and proof of my whereabouts on other party days and I'm sure Kiyoko does as well."

His Father hummed "and therefore it would be a direct lie and the judge will throw out his case"

Santos sighed "so now what happens?"

Santos Father hummed "when the recess is over, you will testify to the truth tell how you felt about the situation and party. The more detail you give the better.

Mr. Amori hummed "He may not be requested to testify if the plaintiffs can't come up with counter evidence to Kiyoko's evidence."

Santos hummed "you figure that the case is going to be dropped?"

Santo's Lawyer hummed "possibly however the amount of injuries does draw into question of how violent you were because these injuries are quite extensive and on several people including some who say they weren't in the fight."

Santos rolled his eyes "they are either lying or exaggerating slash faking their injuries." He muttered "It was two against a mob I'm lucky me or Kiyoko got out of there without too many injuries. My personal training helped with that."

The lawyer hummed "two against a mob."

Mr. Almaz hummed "also I have some more evidence to add to the testimony to Santo's defense." He pulled out Santo's old jacket "this jacket is the one he wore at the party, notice it has a rip on his shoulder from where someone would grab him from behind and try to restrain him and that by throwing that person off he ripped his jacket."

The lawyer hummed in interest as he nodded "yes..." He hummed "Mr. Almaz how was your son's hands after the incident."

Mr. Almaz hummed "they seemed fine to me."

Santos hummed "yeah, my hands weren't that hurt."

The lawyer hummed "I think I can work with this."

* * *

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Judge Ren hummed "so after talking with your lawyer and your father, you agreed to go with the truth after all and aim for a case of self defense and the defense of another."

Santos hummed as he gave a nod "and for the most part, it worked. Fortunately Takeo was going to be stupid and end up destroying his own case."

* * *

~~~ Backstory: Santo's Testimony ~~~

"Court is back in session."

The judge looked upon Mr. Hara "well Mr. Hara have you discussed the case with your client."

Takeo's lawyer sighed "your honor my client is not changing his story. He states that the recording wasn't of his party and that it is a doctored sound clip and that the witness Kiyoko Yukimura is a liar and should be arrested for perjury. I am making a motion to dismiss the evidence presented."

Santos groaned as he gave himself a facepalm.

"motion denied."

Santos peeked from underneath the palm and had a smirk

Takeo lawyer grunted "your honor."

The judge gave Mr. Hara a stare "I find it quite interesting that you call Miss Yukimura as a witness and then when she doesn't give testimony that goes for your case but lean towards a case for the defendant. You turn around and state that the evidence and testimony presented by her is not of the truth. If you can dismiss that evidence and testimony that easily then I do not see how I can accept the testimony of the rest of your witnesses as they have not presented any recordings or other evidence to back up their stories." He hummed then looked at Santos "The only person I haven't heard from and I'm quite interested in hearing testify is Santos Almaz. Mr. Amori have you discussed the case with your client."

Mr. Amori made a noise of confirmation "your honor with the aid of my client's father we have come up with his defense. We will submit that he was there at the party and will testify to the fact that what occurred before the incident between my client and the main plaintiff was the truth as recorded in the audio recorder. Also my client has stated that he felt his and Miss Yukimura's lives were in danger because of the plaintiff and his gang. He also has stated that the testimony given by the plaintiffs and the others minus Miss Yukimura is nothing but the words of intimidated witnesses fed a story by the main plaintiff. The only truth that has been stated so far was told by Miss Yukimura."

The judge hummed "those are harsh accusations Mr. Amori do you have any proof that the testimony from the other witnesses is false."

Mr. Amori hummed "yes and I base it on the fact that the injuries sustained by the defendant prove most of the witnesses are lying your honor."

The judge hummed "injuries? I wasn't aware that your client had injuries Mr. Amori."

Mr. Amori hummed "That is correct your honor he doesn't. If Santos was really in the middle of a brawl as it was testified to and was purposely beating people up, he would have gained extensive bruises on his hands from continuously punching people. However when arrested his hands had no bruising which meant whatever fighting occurred his fists weren't being used to fight people. His hands were occupied with making sure that Miss Yukimura was with him only letting her go when someone came at the two to attack them then he used whatever he could to deflect the attack, counter and keep going and when Miss Yukimura was grabbed on one particular attack. Santos went all out on his counter attack making sure that Miss Yukimura was freed and then decided it was best for the two to run instead of walk. It wasn't a brawl that occurred your honor it was two people trying to escape a mob of enraged people with my client fighting off anyone who attacked him or Miss Yukimura.

The judge hummed "and the physical evidence you have for this case is based on the sound recorded in the audio recording, the jacket presented to the court and the testimony of Miss Yukimura."

Mr. Amori hummed "that is correct your honor and also we have another jacket to submit to as evidence." He pulled out Santo's Jacket "this was the jacket worn by the defendant. It also took some hits and it was noted that the damage could have only been done by someone grabbing onto Santo's shoulder or arm and Santo countering by throwing that person off. I think with this evidence and the testimony by Miss Yukimura, Santos has a clear case of self defense and the defense of another in danger. He was not the aggressor in the situation nor did he start it."

Santos gave a nod

The judge hummed "and what does your client say about the plaintiff's claim about the recording and the testimony of Miss Yukimura."

Santos turned serious "permission to speak freely your honor."

The judge hummed "you may speak."

Santos gained a stance of calm logic "your honor the reason Takeo is trying to reject the evidence presented by Kiyoko is because it is a direct counter to what he says happened. He doesn't want to admit that he was making advances at Kiyoko that were making her uncomfortable nor that I stepped in between him and her and told him that she was taken and to back off. He also doesn't want to admit that he was trying to get her drunk so that he could rape her."

The judge blinked "you know for a fact that he was trying to get her drunk to be able to rape her?"

Santos gave a nod "there were drinks being made and freely handed out to invited guests." He explained "Takeo informed me that those drinks were designed to unwrap people which in common terms means weaken the resolve of those people. It had been presented to me that I should make sure that Kiyoko got drunk so that Takeo could have his way with her and then he would allow me to have my way with her. If you would listen to the recording again you would hear that I said I was disgusted with what he planned to do to Kiyoko. I knew it because Takeo told me unaware that Kiyoko was my girlfriend."

The judge hummed "Mr. Hara, were you aware of this."

Takeo's lawyer grunted "no your honor I was not..."

Santos chuckled "of course Mr. Hara wouldn't be aware of it. Takeo doesn't want to tell him because then it would put a whole new light on things a light that Takeo doesn't want shined because it reveals what he really is. A sexual predator who was trying to consume someone I care about. "

Takeo made a yell "you conceited piece of shit! You think I'm gonna let you trash me like that."

The judge knocked his hammer "Mr. Hara inform your client that any further outbursts from him will result in me throwing his case out."

Mr. Hara gave a sweatdrop "Takeo, shut it," He hissed

"but that bastard and his bitch girlfriend..." Takeo started

"Shut it..." Mr. Hara hissed again as he glared at him. "I told you that evidence was damning enough. and where the hell do you get off running your mouth saying that you're going to rape someone and try to rope someone else into it.

Takeo grunted "he's got no proof I ever said that."

Santos rolled his eyes "should have carried a recorder myself." He grumbled "your honor, there are rumors at the school that I go to that invited female guests to Takeo's parties are there to have fun with him and his gang. I have no direct evidence proving he raped anyone in particular or had plans to rape others but there's got to be some sort of truth to the rumors that Takeo and his gang seeks out various females to have sex with them at the parties. Knowing that and what he told me made it clear I had to protect Kiyoko from him."

The judge hummed "I can see where you can come to that conclusion but the question is. Did you have to punch him?"

"He attempted to hit me first." Santos replied "My counter just landed solidly. I don't let people take a swing at me and be a threat especially if I'm protecting someone."

The judge hummed "I see..." He hummed "Santos do you believe that you are a victim of this incident."

Santos exhaled "No I don't your honor. The true victim is my girlfriend Kiyoko Yukimura. She was the one who was traumatized by this incident. I wasn't as badly affected because I started with a negative view and I'm not one for parties or other social gatherings. I went to the party basically to make sure that she didn't get into trouble and unfortunately trouble occurred because I didn't like someone trying to get her drunk and rape her."

The judge hummed "I see..." He stated "do you have anything else you like to present."

Santos sighed "I merely request that you forgive me for the I wasn't there story your honor. Honest truth I would have rather preferred just to have forgotten the whole thing and moved on with my life." He gave a glare to Takeo "but someone here just can't let it go that he didn't get what he wanted for his birthday."

Takeo growled "You piece of shit, when I get my hands on you." He moved to make an advance but he was grabbed by a court officer. "let go of me, that bastard has to pay for what he did!"

"Remove him from my court." The judge stated "and if he resists arrest him for disrupting this trial."

Takeo was grabbed by others but he was struggling "You think you can get away with this Santos Almaz but mark my words. You and your girlfriend will pay for this."

Santos scoffed "if you or your any of your friends come after Kiyoko, there will be more than me you'll have to worry about."

Takeo was dragged away

Santos sighed

The judge sighed "this court is in recess." He tapped his hammer

* * *

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Ren finished reading the transcript "so they actually had to remove him by force."

"yep," Santos replied "I had provoked him into a rage just like at the party turning him into the monster he was"

"and he also threatened you and Miss Yukimura. Further proving that he was a monster controlled by his ego and emotions." Ren concluded

Santos hummed as he nodded "yes..."

"so after the recess did the judge determine you were innocent of the crimes?" Ren asked

"Yes and no." Santos muttered "just because the main plaintiff was taken away there was still was other cases of assault. The violence that occurred there because of the incident had many hurt some who had no real ties to Takeo and his gang they were just there for the party. I wasn't fully to blame for it but it was some of my actions that caused them harm because they just happened to be in the way being between me and Kiyoko and the way out."

"but if Takeo hadn't given the command to stop you then you wouldn't have attacked people to get out." Ren stated

"basically." Santos confirmed "and the judge did throw the book at me for my past. His primary judgment based on that is how I got sent to Fushigi Correctional "

* * *

~~~ Back Story: The judgment ~~~

"Court is back in session."

"Santos Almaz." The judge stated

"Yes your honor." Mr. Almaz stated

"I have gone over the evidence and testimony presented to me and It is my determination that your actions were necessary when it came to the defense of Miss Yukimura. I am not going to judge you guilty of all the assault and battery charges that occurred because you were defending her. However that does not make you completely innocent in the eyes of the law."

Santos made a slight face but kept his mouth shut.

"I've looked over your school records and have noted you have a record of anti-social behavior and are prone to harsh words and violence when pushed. I am going to order that you get counseling and you finish your high schooling at Fushigi Correctional Academy. It is a boarding school for troubled teens like yourself. I only hope that it will help you see that there are other ways of handling situations."

Santos took a deep breath and let it out slowly "very well your honor. I accept your judgment."

The judge hummed "this court is adjourned." He nailed the hammer

Santos hummed

Mr. Amori hummed "well at least you are generally free to go Santos." He stated "I'm sorry I didn't fully understand why you thought you weren't guilty but it seems like you were pushed into a situation you didn't like and you fought your way out of it making sure that Miss Yukimura was protected"

"yeah..." Santos admitted "and some just don't understand situations like that. I most likely do need to get counseling and learn to deal with stubborn idiots." He hummed "Fushigi Correctional Academy..." He muttered "why does that name sound familiar."

Mr. Amori hummed "It's known by many and has a bit of a cult following. 8 years ago when it was known as Fushigi High, It had an unsolved murder and eight disappearances."

Santos blinked as he made a weird face "and it's still around?" he asked in shock

Mr. Amori hummed "it was closed since the murder and disappearances. It reopened as a boarding school for troubled teens just at the start of the school year. So far there doesn't seem to be any trouble."

"right..." Santos muttered "bet they got strict security."

"Santos." Santo's Father stated

Santos looked at his father who was standing with his mother, Kiyoko and her parents "Yes Father?"

His Father hummed "I do believe you owe someone something."

Santos hummed as he looked at Kiyoko then at her father. "Thank you for bringing in that evidence and testimony. I'm sure it saved my behind from a real jail cell"

Kiyoko's Father gave a hum "you are welcome." He stated "It's the least I could do for the one who protected my daughter."

Kiyoko's mother hummed "I only hope that Mr. Kurosawa's threat doesn't go through." She stated

Santo's Father hummed "do not worry I have a few friends that I can call upon. I am sure they would be interested in hearing about Takeo and his parties especially if they were mixing alcoholic drinks with various drugs." He looked at Santos "that was true wasn't it Son."

Santos hummed "according to what Takeo stated, He had drinks being prepared all I had to do was make sure Kiyoko drank it and stayed with her until she was ready..." He muttered then hummed "wonder if I could have played my move differently by agreeing to work with him then getting Kiyoko out and escaped before anyone got wise. I could have snagged a drink to have someone test..."

Santo's Father shook his head "by agreeing and/or knowingly obtaining a drink, would have given Takeo an opening to try and take you down with him. Refusing him was the best move for that."

Santos grunted "eh good point..." He sighed "you know I'm just gonna move on but I'll keep an eye out for Takeo and his gang. Who knows what they'll do now that they've been exposed as monsters."

Kiyoko hummed "Santos about that... could you stay with me at the house I live at. I would feel safer if you were around."

Santos hummed then looked at both sets of parent. "eh..."

"I do not have an issue with it." Santo's Father stated "Hideo?"

Kiyoko's father hummed as he looked at Kiyoko's mother who gave a nod "it would either be that or have our daughter move back in with us until this completely settles." He hummed "I will allow it for now but if anything happens and you do not feel safe Kiyoko then please don't think that moving back into the family house is a problem."

Kiyoko hummed as she gave a nod. "You don't mind do you Santos."

"not really, I'll manage." He stated

Kiyoko smiled "would you like to walk out with me?" She asked

"I'll be honored." Santos stated

The two would walk out of the courtroom and as they were leaving the courthouse Skillet's Hero would seem to be playing in the background.


	6. D1 - Techno Web of Lies

~~~ Present Day ~~~

"and with me walking out of the courtroom with Kiyoko that basically ends my backstory." Santos stated calmly

Judge Ren hummed as he closed the papers with the trial transcripts "did anything ever come out of Takeo's threat."

"nothing that I'm aware of." Santos muttered "I think my Father actually kept some heat on him."

Judge Ren turned interested "heat? As in law enforcement? What does your father do anyhow?"

"Insurance investigator," He stated "stuff happens to rich people and he gets called in to investigate along with the police. It's made him a few buddies in the law enforcement as he can tell when someone's lying or hiding something and his suspicions usually help focus on the right angles."

Judge Ren hummed "right that true sense ability..."

"I think that was one of the reasons he was over at the Kurosawa house beside Kiyoko's Father calling him. He might have been called because stuff went down. I think I overheard him say that he was too close to the case because of family being involved and someone else had to take over."

"Ah..." Judge Ren stated "conflict of interest and he put you over his job."

Santos gave a nod "yeah. Anyways I moved in with Kiyoko and stayed with her for the rest of the summer and it turned out that she was actually quite interested in the Fushigi mystery. She walked me through the whole thing including the Shadow High Series and the stories they are based off on."

"yes I've heard of that series," Judge Ren stated "it seems tailored to teen and young adults. "

"yeah and I figured the author took creative liberties as the stories were only based on the events that occurred." Santos stated " At that time I couldn't believe any of it. I mean it was so out there even fiction could call it fiction. My personal theory was that the girl was murdered by the Fushigi Eight and they had gone into hiding to escape judgment."

Judge Ren hummed "but that wasn't the truth was it."

Santos hummed "no it wasn't... I learned the truth from those who had been connected to the Fushigi Eight"

Judge Ren hummed "so now that I've gotten your back story. What's the story that happened inside Fushigi Correctional."

Santos hummed "well I was registered and allowed to move into my dorm room three days before classes were to start. Fortunately the rooms were single bed dorms in what was known as Dorm Alley. Rooms were regularly checked, maintained, and cleaned by staff and various students who were assigned cleaning duty. I was given an interview by a counselor and while maintaining the truth stating that if people didn't mess with me, I wouldn't have any issues and I was deemed a non-serious case which gave me some freedom and privacy. However on the first day of the summer/autumn session things would take a twist and I would be pulled into the mystery and it would be all because of an attention seeking girl named Priya."

"Priya?" Judge Ren stated then ruffled through some paper and hummed as he looked at one "ah yes... Priya Gulatti. Her Crime, various forms of fraud and theft. Ordered to Fushigi Correctional for counseling and monitoring."

Santos hummed "yeah and I would be unlucky enough to be sitting one row in front of her during the introduction seminar when she would make an offer to anyone who would listen."

* * *

~~~ Dungeon 1: Techno Web of Lies ~~~

* * *

~~~ D1: The Meeting ~~~

Santos was sitting in an large auditorium among a bunch of others students. The room was closed off by four security locked doors monitored by a guard at each door. A middle aged woman who was too cheerful for her own good was going over some things the students could get help with in the counseling department. Santos really couldn't get a good reading on her. Her cheerfulness and happy mood seemed real but something was off about it and he couldn't quite put his finger on it especially since there was a ton of dark emotions coming off the other students in various forms of displeasure and other things. To his right was a guy with a full head of red hair and a tailored outfit. His emotions came off as he was bored but behaving like Santos. To his left was a girl with very long and wavy purple dyed hair, a pair of large headphones around her neck and a vest and skirt outfit that revealed her arms and belly. She was cute he guessed but something about her told Santos to watch his back whenever she was around. He could tell she was a fighter.

Santos would try to listen to the woman however his focus would be diverted when a sickening sweet voice would lowly mutter something near him.

"You all agree this is boring, right? Would any of you be willing to help me get out of the hall? I'll make it worth your while."

Santos would use an enhanced insight check via his dark sensor and rolled against the girl persuasion and his roll beat hers. He could tell she was up to something. Get her out of the hall? No way Jose, Santos wasn't going to get involved in anything.

"Not Interested." Santos muttered back

"Useless." The sweet voice hissed in displeasure

"Troublemaker." Another girl countered from Santo's back right.

"What she said." Santos added "and I don't need trouble save it until after the meeting." He gave a dark look in that direction.

Directly behind him was a pale blue haired girl with two long braided pigtails that had an annoyed bored look on her face and the girl that was making the offer. She had a dolled up face, brown hair and an odd taste in clothing almost like she was wearing stiff close to the skin clothes with short sleeves, fingerless gloves that went up her elbow and her legs to shoes almost looked like she wore armor on them or they were a fancy robotic limb or something then Santos realized it was the color design of her clothes. All and all she looked weird.

The dolled up girl huffed in annoyance as she leaned back in her chair then returned Santo's glare "what are you looking at." She hissed

"trouble." Santos muttered then turned back around

A pause would happen and Santos would go back to his attempt to focus on something else but a few moments later Santos would detect mischief creeping along the darkness of the girl to his left "you know I can help," The purple haired girl stated with a slight bounce in her voice "if you were to help me with an objective of my own afterwards. Whaddya say?"

"Deal." Doll girl would respond.

Santos would groan as he rolled his eyes

"You're gunna get caaaaught," The red head to his right sounded in a low and playful sing-song voice "I'd take dark and gloomy's advice" He added "A girl just left here needed a grown escort to the bathroom. If they find two delinquents outta Intro Sem without guards who knows what'll happen," He added.

"yeah." Santos muttered "don't do anything stupid." He growled increasing his volume "or you'll get us all in trouble."

"shh!" The two trouble making girls hissed

Santos huffed and went back to his focusing on other things.

The red head male chuckled then lightly nudged Santos with his elbow to get his attention "yo," He muttered in a low but in a friendly voice "what's you in for."

Santos rolled his eyes but decided to answer "anger management and situation counseling." He stated "people piss me off and I go berserk."

"oh..." The guy replied "I know the feeling." He stated "people just won't get the damn hint right."

"yeah..." Santos muttered

"I'm Karma." The guy stated introducing himself

"Santos." Santos replied

"nice to meet ya," Karma stated "Aren't you across the hall from me?" He asked

Santos exhaled "D-203..." He stated

"yeah I'm D-204." Karma stated "guess we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other."

Santos sighed in a exhale of annoyance "yeah..."

"relax man I'm not that clingy." Karma stated as if he could sense Santos didn't want to deal with him "You got your business I got mine."

Santos sighed again "good..." He muttered

"but you know she is right," Karma stated "intro sem is always boring. Even though there's a famous author up on stage."

Santos hummed as he looked in that direction. If someone was going to give him info about the area he was able to listen "yeah?"

"Guy in the blue coat that's on the mic." Karma stated "that's Hikaru Speyer author of the Shadow High series. Supposedly they're based off stories from this school they say he used to go here when it was fushigi high and his brother disappeared here as well"

Santos locked onto the guy and a guy with black hair wearing a large blue trenchcoat was making some sort of speech using hand gestures to emphasize various points. The guy reminded Santos of one of those type of people that was always full of themselves. "I've heard of him..." He muttered

"Funny how he's here teaching English lit." Karma stated

Santo hummed as he locked onto a middle aged man with brown hair and glasses "who's the guy next to him."

"I think that's Masato Satou. I think he teaches math" Karma muttered "you know I'm not sure if it's the same family but I think one of the missing had Satou as a last name could be related to him."

"and the woman in the red outfit." Santos muttered as he locked onto the woman

"not sure." Karma stated "but she gives me a weird feeling man. I think she's staring at me."

Santos would look and indeed the woman was looking in their direction. Shifts in her darkness showed confusion but recognition

"maybe she knows you." Santos muttered

"or she could be another of coz's fangirls." Karma muttered

"he famous or something?" Santos muttered

"yeah... " Karma muttered

A scream would be heard as a girl with a blood red face came into the hall

"I SAW IT, I SAW IT!" The freaked out girl stated "the face in the mirror! A SCARRED, MESSED UP FACE IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM MIRROR!"

This outburst went through the mass collection of students and staff. The staff moved to intercept the freaking out girl while some students started to hyperventilate because of fear and others taking advantage of the situation and rushing the guards at the door. The darkness surged and threatened to overload Santo's sensor.

Santos grunted as he closed his eyes and covered his ears. "Sensor Shield." He thought

Santos mentally threw up a shield around himself and everything went quiet for him.

Seemingly a few minutes later. A nudging was felt

"Santos." A single voice of Karma was heard "Santos."

Santos came out of his state. The noise had died down and most of the students were gone. The only person was that was near him was Karma

"huh?" Santos muttered then he did a scan. While there was traces of darkness in the area it was just left over from the situation. Whatever had happened was taken care of.

Karma sighed "come on man, the guard taking us somewhere."

Santos looked upward sharply like he was an animal reacting to a sudden threat and there was a guard nearby. He had slight soft look to his face.

"don't worry man, he's cool, we're not in trouble" Karma stated "right Tai."

The guard gave a nod "Miss Shima just wants to speak to you. It seems something happened to someone who was near to you."

Santos hummed "alright." He hummed as he adjusted himself then the two got up and started to walk with the guard to where they were being summoned to.

Karma hummed "so you okay, you were covering your ears and lowering your head like you were waiting out a bomb explosion or something. You didn't even begin to react until I started nudging you and you seemed to go on edge like you watching for shit to go down"

Santos sighed "childhood habit..." He grumbled "chaos occurs and I just try and shield myself from it. Whatever the hell happened freaked me out and I just curled up to get away from it." He huffed "pathetic isn't it."

Karma shook his head then patted him on the shoulder "hey it's cool man, at least you don't go bat shit crazy like everyone else. You just stayed put."

Santos tensed up on the pat but then sighed and relaxed as he realized that Karma was being friendly "I hate drama." He grumbled

Karma chuckled "I'm not too much of a fan of it either." He hummed "come on."

* * *

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Judge Ren hummed "you mean you managed to block out awareness of everything happening around you."

"something I've trained with controlling my sensor." Santos stated "If at any time I'm about to be overwhelmed by what I'm feeling, I pretty much cover my head and project the thought Sensor Shield, it seems to have me go into a trance that blocks everything my senses can pick up. Only a physical touch can bring me out of it."

Judge Ren hummed "I can see the usefulness of that move and the disadvantage it puts you at."

"yeah, completely lowers my defenses down but I do go into a reactive state. If someone attacks me while I'm in it... You can bet I'll come up swinging.

Judge Ren hummed "so anyways what did Miss Shima want to talk to you about and who was she anyhow."

Santos hummed "Miss Chihiro Shima was the woman that was talking about the counseling and other things she was in control of. She was one of several counselors for the school as for what she was going to talk to me about, well it seems that the troublemaker behind me used the chaos for her own gain and took off."

* * *

~~~ D1: Mystery of the disappearing student ~~~

Santos was in an office with Karma next to him, Chihiro Shima at her desk, Hikaru Speyer near her, and Masato Satou just on the other side studying the two students

Miss Shima put on an appealing smile at the two boys "Now boys the reason I called you in here is because we have a problem. One of our students is missing."

"only one?" Karma muttered then chuckled "I would be thinking that with everything that happened you'd be having more than one making an escape."

Masato hummed "the security in this school prevented that." He exhaled

"what is the student's name." Santos muttered in a monotone voice

"Her name is Priya Gulatti." Hikaru spoke up "supposedly she was talking to you and others but we couldn't tell what she was talking about."

Miss Shima pushed forward a picture of Priya to the two boys. It was dolled up girl from earlier.

Karma made a moan as he saw the picture "oh troublemaker..." He stated then chuckled "oh Santos you remember this one right."

Santos looked then exhaled "what she do..." He groaned in monotone

"During the chaos she escaped monitoring." Masato stated "A look at the security camera footage shows that amid the chaos she was heading towards the bathroom while working on a mobile phone." He hummed "which I believe she isn't allowed to have." He added

"yes, yes..." Miss Shima stated "we wanted to jam mobile devices but it messes up the security cameras so we just let it go assuming that the students can't get access to cell phones."

Karma gave a chuckle "betcha she sneaked in one or two."

Miss Shima sighed "anyways she went into the girls bathroom and disappeared. It's been about an hour since then."

Santos blinked "an hour." He echoed "was I out that long?"

"it took them that long to round everyone up, get lectured about outbursts and purposely disrupting things then they dismissed them," Karma replied "but guards intercepted us and the those two girls nearby us. The girls went first"

Santos hummed "and no one touched me until you started nudging me right."

"you weren't reacting to anything even took you a nudge to get you alert." Karma stated

Santos sighed "full trance mode..." He muttered "so did anyone look in the bathrooms?"

"Yes" Miss Shima replied "we've searched the bathrooms and no one was there. We've interviewed a few others nearby her and they do not know much. Could you provide some insight into what she was planning."

Santos hummed "I don't know what it was she was up to but she was willing trade favors with people make it worth their while. Naturally I refused her."

"and gave her an attitude." Karma added "which she returned."

"an attitude?" Hikaru echoed

Santos rolled his eyes "she was looking to make trouble. She called me useless another called her a troublemaker and I just added to that warning her to save it until after the meeting. If it's anything I don't like it's trouble especially when people cause it on purpose near me."

Masato hummed "anything else."

Karma hummed "nope... can't say I know anything in detail. I mean soon after that the whole freak out show occurred and everything was chaos."

Santos hummed as he gave a nod "I zoned out on the chaos. it wasn't until Karma tapped me that I came back into reality by that time everyone was gone

All teachers hummed in disappointment

"So much for these two..." Hikaru muttered "guess she didn't tell anyone what she was up to."

Shima sighed

Masato exhaled

Karma hummed "so uh she disappeared from the bathrooms huh."

"She went in and didn't come out." Masato stated "there is no one in there and there is no clear evidence of anything used to break out. We've sealed off the area for the time being until I can go in there and get a good look."

Karma smirked "need an extra pair of eyes? I have a knack for seeing hidden stuff. Maybe she slipped into a secret passage or something."

Masato frowned slightly then hummed "perhaps..." He muttered

Santos groaned "can I just go back to my room please."

"Certainly not." A stern female voice stated drawing the attention of all in the room

A blond haired woman in a business dress outfit came into the room.

"Miss Nitta." Miss Shima stated "what brings you here."

Miss Nitta gave a look at Santos.

Santos stared back at her his dark sensor spiking as he could tell the woman had darkness in her heart.

"aside from informing you that we have taken care of the one who made the outburst and the chaos she caused, there is the matter of a new student who has 'forgotten' to register for afternoon labors." She gave a Santos a look "are you finished with your panic attack, Santos Almaz?"

"maybe I am. What's it to you?" Santos retorted

Miss Nitta hummed "well even if you're not finished, you haven't registered for any afternoon labor. I think Prison Labor on the line would do for you. You are to report to the line immediately after this."

"Labor Line." Miss Shima stated "but he did nothing wrong."

"and I'm not doing prison labor." Santos added "get an actual criminal."

Miss Nitta gave Santos a dark look "We're down one inmate and we'll take you. You seems strong enough to handle tools."

"ain't doing it." Santos muttered stubbornly

Miss Shima hummed in worry "he might need counseling. You had a panic attack right Santos"

"you can call it that." Santos muttered "but either way I'm not doing it."

"there's no mention of panic attacks in his file and it isn't what he's in for." Miss Nitta stated "criminals in for violent crimes are required to do prison labor."

"and if you actually had looked at my file" Santos retorted "you will find that I'm not a criminal. When I'm surrounded by people and chaos I tend to withdraw from the world. It takes me several hours alone to fully recover and if people don't leave me alone and provoke me I get harsh and animal like." He growled to add to the statement "and if any violence occurs it usually because someone else started it."

"oh sure they do." Miss Nitta stated "well you're not going to withdraw from labor duties."

"I'll do something else like study sessions or counseling but my court order says that I am not required to do prison labor as I wasn't guilty of any crimes." Santos stated "and if you think I can be forced to guess again. You don't control me"

Miss Nitta gave a frown. "oh you'll do what I tell you to do and I'll make sure of it."

"yeah? Do it and you can expect calls from people." Santos retorted "I'll let you explain to the judge who gave the order on why I was forced to do something I'm not supposed to do."

"you obviously don't understand who's in charge here do you." Miss Nitta hissed

"enlighten me." Santos retorted "because from what I've seen this place is a zoo filled with wild animals and you don't look like the zookeeper type."

Hikaru snickered followed by Karma

Miss Nitta made a deep growl "you think you're clever, Santos Almaz but if you don't report to afternoon duties in the next five minutes..."

"Miss Nitta." Masato cut in "I am actually going to need Santos today along with Karma. I have a duty for them and they will report to me."

Santos attention shifted sharply to the math teacher

Miss Nitta gave Masato a look "oh really?"

"Yes..." Masato stated calmly "I am volunteering them both for the investigation group."

Hikaru grunted slightly

Miss Nitta frowned "look here Masato, if that little stunt was pulled by you..."

"No it wasn't." Masato cut in calmly "and neither is the disappearance." He added "Let me have those I've selected I'm sure many people will be concerned if students start disappearing again and I'm sure the board doesn't want more incidents to occur."

Miss Nitta gave Masato a look "oh just give me some time and I'll have any incident explained away after all no one cares about that little con artist."

"I do." Miss Shima stated

"and you're just a bleeding heart." Miss Nitta countered "but whatever have your little investigation Masato Satou and maybe this time you can find your son."

Masato's face hardened.

"hey that's a low blow." Hikaru growled "his son is dead"

Miss Nitta giggled but then turned dark "I don't care if he is or isn't, those brats including your brother Hikaru cost our company tons of money." She turned to glare at Hikaru "Be thankful we don't pursue slander seeing that you made your fortune off his disappearance by making up those stories based on your years at Fushigi High."

"and that all it is, stories." Hikaru countered "if they were based on real events then maybe the staff of the school was inadequately trained to handle problems."

"just remember," Miss Nitta cut in "anything you witness while under our employment doesn't get published or told to the public otherwise you will be sued for slander." She stated "Do we understand each other." She growled

"loud and clear." Hikaru hissed

Masato hummed as he gave a stern nod

"Good." Miss Nitta she gave a glare at Santos "and wipe that smirk off your face Santos Almaz."

"what smirk?" Santos muttered in confusion then looked at Karma as he had a blank face "do I have a smirk on my face?"

Karma snickered and shook his head "he's not smirking."

Santos smirked

"oh wait now he is." Karma stated

Santos chuckled as he turned to Miss Nitta. A smirk on his face to show that he had control for the moment "I'll report to my assigned afternoon duty as soon as I'm done here Miss Nitta." He stated with calm contentment

Nitta huffed as she glared at him "I'm watching you Santos, you better watch yourself."

"watch all you want. It won't change a thing." Santos replied

"We'll see about that" Miss Nitta stated then huffed and turned she headed out.

There was a pause as the room went silent

Hikaru hummed as he adjusted his tie "well that was interesting."

"indeed." Masato muttered

Karma chuckled "but way to burn Money Lady Santos but eh that better be the last time you insult her. She is actually in charge despite the zoo-like environment."

Santos smirked "really..."

"it is true." Miss Shima stated with an even voice "that was Hatsumomo Nitta. She is the director of finance and sub director of school operations. She is the highest ranked person that has an office here. If there are incidents that occurs, she has authority on what actions can be taken. I wouldn't choose to go against her outright."

Santos groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes "well no one told me 'she' was in charge."

"ignorance won't save you." Masato stated "I do suggest you mind your tone around her. She is quite temperamental and vengeful."

"Suggestion noted." Santos muttered

Karma hummed "so volunteering us for an investigation group huh." He stated changing the subject

Masato hummed "I am sure Miss Nitta was looking for someone to replace a member on the Prison labor lines and you two were in her sights."

Santos rolled his eyes "I would have reported it to the judge who sent me here." Santos muttered "I'm only in here for counseling and finishing my education not prison labor and anyone who tries to make me do it will get reported and if it keeps happening. I'll request a transfer to a different academy."

Karma chuckled lightly "good luck getting that to happen."

"yeah?" Santos muttered "why's that."

Karma hummed "first off half the morning we're doing prison labor alternating between classes and shifts on the labor line, and if you really misbehave, the afternoon hours become all labor lines shifts even for those who aren't supposed to be working them."

"what..." Santos muttered

"yeah, they really like their prison labor here the more they can put on the line the better." Karma stated "even if you aren't supposed to do it. You can try and call your rep but they'll just ignore the reporting and not let it slip to the outside and even if it does get out they'll trump up charges to punish you on and make you do it."

Santos made a deadpan face "really..."

"and we can thank money lady for that one." Karma stated "she here to make us pay for what we have here by working."

"pay for what we have here." Santos muttered then exhaled "they're making us inmates make money for them aren't they."

Karma hummed as he nodded "luckily they don't make us have bad conditions to sleep in and the food generally good as well. It could be a lot worse." He hummed "look Santos just roll with it for the time being. Don't make things more difficult then you need to."

Santos sighed "alright..." He muttered "but seriously I'm not a criminal. I shouldn't be forced to do it."

Miss Shima hummed "I'll see what I can do with giving you afternoon tasks that don't require you to do the prison labor line but I can only take on so many students. You will have to try and befriend the various teachers and staff and get on their good side to have them assign tasks for you as well. Both Mr. Speyers and Mr. Satou are good places to start and the librarian Miss Ikegami is good as well."

Santos sighed "alright I'll see what I can do."

Karma hummed "so now that's settled what are we investigating. Professor Satou"

Miss Shima looked at the math teacher "yes Professor Satou why don't you explain what you are investigating."

Masato hummed "simple I'm going to find Miss Priya. Her disappearance is concerning and despite Miss Nitta's attitude. I am deeply concerned that past events are repeating themselves and this is where I say I have to find out how to stop it."

Hikaru grunted "Masato, don't do it... you're not gonna like it."

Masato gave a look at Hikaru

Miss Shima hummed "Professor Satou. I know what happened to your son is terrible but you already know that Miss Nitta doesn't like things to happen. You found your son already isn't that enough?"

Masato gave Miss Shima a serious look. "until I know why it happened and how to stop it from happening again. it is not enough."

Hikaru grunted "Masato, don't be a fool, there's no way to stop them."

Masato hummed as he shook his head "I can't accept that and I won't allow it to keep occurring even if it means I go alone." He looked at Karma and Santos "let's go to where the others are waiting and I'll fill you all in on the details. It is only fair that I give you two a heads up on what could occur"

Santos made a slight face "what could occur." He hummed as he read the air. Hikaru seemed afraid, Miss Shima seemed worried , Masato had a determined stance to do something and Karma was interested

"Lead the way." Karma stated

Santos hummed as he gave a nod

Masato hummed as he nodded and lead the two boys out


	7. D1 - The Ghostly Tale of Fushigi High

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Judge Ren hummed "very interesting. So you were forced to do prison labor even though your judgment excluded you from it."

"yeah, at minimum two hour-long shifts every school day." Santos stated "part of our 'rehab' program."

Judge Ren wrote down some notes "so you were summoned by Miss Shima because she, Masato Satou and Hikaru Speyer all thought you and Karma had an idea on what Priya was up to."

"and we weren't the only ones who had been called." Santos stated "they had called the other two girls nearby us, Sophie and Meika and those two would be joining us on the investigation and we would get a backstory on Fushigi High"

* * *

~~~ D1: The Ghostly Tale of Fushigi High ~~~

Karma and Santos would be lead by Masato into a classroom

Both the blue haired girl Sophie and the purple haired girl Meika would be there. Sophie would be reading a book while Meika would be doing some sort of finger exercises

Meika looked at the two boys and got a smirk "so you two were picked up as well huh."

Karma smirked "told ya you'd get us into trouble Meika." He taunted

"hey I didn't do anything." Meika proclaimed

"yeah aside from making deals," Santos muttered "how that turn out anyhow?"

"Shh!" Meika hissed as she made a face then looked at Professor Masato

Masato hummed in interest "making deals?" He asked

Santos hummed as he made reference to Meika "This one and Priya had a plan in development. Didn't overhear the full details because the chaos happened. I would have figured she had something to do with Priya being able to slip out undetected."

Masato hummed as he looked at Meika a glint going over his glasses "is that right?" He stated

Meika stood up sharply and advanced at Santos "listen here gloomy, just because something happened to give Priya a way out doesn't mean I had something to do with it."

"Sure." Santos muttered seemingly unfazed by the advance with him giving her a smug grin "you were just willing to assist right."

Meika huffed "for your information, she withdrew her offer said she didn't need it"

"uh huh..." Santos muttered in disbelief

"that is true actually." Karma stated "I heard it."

"huh..." Santos muttered "must have missed it."

Meika huffed "the way you were acting all weird and shit... I'm not surprised."

Santos rolled his eyes "whatever."

Sophie seemed to sigh in boredom. "Professor Satou can we get on with what you want us to do. Despite the planning, that all it was."

Masato hummed "of course Miss Sophie." He turned and physically locked the door behind him

Santos flinched slightly and turned defensive.

"Relax Santos that's standard procedure." Karma stated

Santos frowned

"what's the matter gloomy don't like locked doors." Meika teased

"oh I can handle locked doors." Santos muttered "and being inside a closed in room."

"yeah? Then what's your issue." Meika asked

"the issue is whoever inside with me." Santos retorted "the more there is the bigger the issue I tend to have especially when there's troublemakers nearby."

"Troublemakers?" Meika echoed as she made a mock surprise face "you see any troublemakers in here Karma?"

"aren't we all." Karma stated with a bit of a grin "I mean we all did something wrong to be put in here right Santos" He nudged him playfully

Santos sighed "yeah guess we did." He rolled his eyes "look let's get this over with alright I've already had issues with today."

"fine..." Meika stated then all took seats.

"okay Professor what's the deal." Karma stated

Masato hummed "first I want you all to swear that whatever we speak of and do in this group does not get spoken about to others unless I clear them first"

"oh ho. A swear of silence." Karma stated "consider my interest peaked Professor. What are we up to."

Masato hummed "first I want all of you to swear to your silence."

Karma put up his right hand "Swear to be silent."

Meika hummed as she put up her hand. "I swear as well."

Sophie sighed as she raised her hand "They won't hear a peep out of me." She stated

There was a pause as Santos wasn't raising his hand. Instead he was focusing on Masato

Masato stared back at him. "Santos?"

Santos hummed "one moment... I'm reading you..." He hummed as he gave a nod "there is something you know, something big, but yet you don't want it to be known to many, I get the feeling you don't know who to trust with this information." He hummed "does this investigation involve searching for the reason behind your son's death."

Masato recoiled then hummed "in a way yes."

"and you're not sure who to trust do you." Santos stated "especially since it seems that people of the school doesn't want to responsible for it and will hide the truth to make sure it doesn't get out."

Masato hummed "yes."

"if we get those answers what do you plan to use them for."

Masato hummed "closure nothing more. I have long given up the need for vengeance."

Santos smirked "uh huh... sorry Professor I'm still reading you and you're wanting vengeance but you just don't know who to target so you're holding your need back. Hey I don't blame you, someone took someone I care about and murdered them. I'd pursue them with every resource I had."

Masato sighed "Let me explain everything behind the story that I know and maybe you can understand my holding back."

Santos hummed as his mouth moved in thought. "alright." He raised his hand "I'll swear to be silent."

Masato hummed as he nodded "very well then we shall begin." He looked at the group. "what do you all know about the history of Fushigi."

Karma groaned "oh god where do I start." He moaned.

Masato hummed "perhaps at your relation to a Koueh Aeed."

Karma flinched as he looked sharply at Masato "how'd you know?"

Masato hummed "I looked over your file... it seems you bear a striking resemblance to him due to shared family traits and for it people have hounded you for it. Crazy Fangirls and the like."

Karma sighed "yeah... I underestimated my cousin's popularity. These crazy 20 something fangirls kept thinking I was him reincarnated or something. I couldn't even walk anywhere without someone mugging me saying they love me."

"really I thought guys died to have that type of attention." Meika teased

Karma rolled his head "it's not fun and when I defend myself from their assaults they throw me in here. Luckily no one seems to be that outrageous here. So if it keeps them out I'll roll with it"

"what about that one that was on stage." Santos stated "you said she was looking at you."

Karma hummed "yeah I'm not sure who she is."

Masato hummed "do you know why your cousin is so popular?"

Karma hummed "wasn't he like the king of fushigi high or something before he disappeared."

Masato hummed "you can say that. I knew your cousin. I do hope you don't share his traits."

Karma blinked "you hope I don't." He hummed as he crossed his arms as he got a ticked look on his face "why? Did you hate my cousin for some reason?"

Masato hummed "let us say it was a mutual hatred. I disliked his ways and attitude and he hated that I revealed that he was nothing more than a thief bully and most of all a coward."

Karma recoiled "what?" He made a face "hey I may have not known my cousin but that's my family you're talking about!"

Masato hummed "unfortunately what I speak is the truth."

Karma growled "oh really." He hissed "You got anything to back that up?"

Masato's glasses shined "oh yes I do." He stated "He had a very bad habit of taking things that did not belong to him saying that what he took was homage to himself 'the king'. When he stole a girl's family pendent right in front of me and refused to give it back when I said so. I decided to take back what he had stolen." He hummed "emptied out three caches of stolen goods including many valuable objects liberating the object that he had taken and reported him to both the victims parents and the school authorities and I told them to set up a trap for him and we caught him in the act when he discovered my raid. They had a warrant out for his arrest when he disappeared. He was going to face the law and pay for his crimes."

Karma's jaw dropped "damn... never caught that part of the story." He whistled "he seriously did that."

"yes... if you wish I can show a copy of the evidence statement and the incident report that was written up."

Karma shook his head is slight disbelief "I believe you professor."

Masato hummed "His popularity however overwrote the truth and his crimes was soon forgotten overshadowed by other events and my involvement was also forgotten by most."

"your involvement." Karma stated "wait a moment..." He frowned "what were you doing at Fushigi High. Were you a teacher there?"

Masato hummed as he shook his head "No, my son Arashi had gotten involved in an incident at the school. It seemed he disappeared overnight and with a previous incident of another girl disappearing for two days the school was put on alert."

Meika got attentive "wait what? Disappeared?" She muttered then frowned "hey, students disappearing? That wouldn't happen to deal with anything we're dealing with now is it?"

Masato gave a nod "yes as a matter of fact it is." He stated "the main reason I've formed this investigation group is to find out where students keep finding holes to disappear into and possibly find out what hole my son dove into that ended up killing him, another girl and make seven other students of Fushigi High known to most as the Fushigi Eight disappear as well."

Karma blinked as he made a repulsed face "what type of hole are we talking about?" He asked

Masato hummed "I would surmise a portal of sorts, one of many in this school that opens to a realm of darkness."

"one of many to a realm of darkness." Sophie echoed "Professor are you telling us that there's portals that lead to another realm in this school."

Masato hummed as he adjusted his glasses "yes and I think that is where Priya is. It's the only way I can explain her disappearance."

Meika blinked "wait wait wait, step back Professor. What do you know of these portals and this realm of darkness."

Masato hummed "I'm afraid only what my son told me before he passed." He hummed "It seemed he got involved with the others of the Fushigi Eight in some sort of investigation of a girl named Momo Takashi and uncovered this Shadow Realm that had blended with the greenhouse that she often used as a retreat making it an inescapable prison. It was said by him she was tormented by otherworldly forces and that had they not come and rescued her she could have died."

Santos hummed "nearly tormented to death by otherworldly forces..." He echoed

Masato hummed "and no one could hear her calls for help or anything." He added "in any case my son had stepped into a sort of a quicksand pit, the minute he got involved with it, it would more or less slowly consume him and the others. One time he disappeared into a portal of his own and got tormented by otherworldly forces making him relive a twisted version of his childhood and the torment that he went through."

Santos blinked "relive through it."

Masato hummed "yes... and after he managed to escape that's how I got involved. I investigated his initial disappearance and I had noted some lies he told to try and ward away people from asking questions, however when I pressed him, he revealed to me that he had been working with others to try and stop these otherworldly forces called Shadows from consuming the world and all within it and that by surviving his nightmare he unlocked power to be able to do something to stop these shadows. He even became upset with me when I went after Koueh Aeed and while he understood and agreed that Koueh deserved judgment for his crimes. My actions threatened to break the group's unity and cause them to fail the mission they had undertook." He sighed "I tried to stop my son from continuing the mission when he came back after investigating the bizarre murder of a girl looking like he had been through hell. He wasn't resisting however things would take a strange turn as he vanished right before my eyes."

"Vanished?!" The group shouted

"yes..." Masato stated "vanished," He hummed "I searched the school grounds looking for him and he was nowhere to be found. Reports started to come in as the others of his group also came up as missing and soon the search was given up and the school was closed because of all the incidents that had occurred. Two years later after breaking into the abandoned school several times to search it, I found his body stuffed in a wall. I removed him and buried him with a private funeral for my wife and I but did not pursue the reason behind his death only hoping that he gave his life to stop the Shadows. I surmise the other seven are here somewhere as well having given their lives but I do not know where nor do I wish to disturb their graves."

"Damn..." Karma muttered "and you think that these otherworldly forces killed your son and the others."

Masato hummed "I do not know. The only true effects I've seen of these otherworldly forces was the disappearances, the bizarre murder display of a girl, and my son's 'ghost' submitting that he could not continue the mission and then vanishing. Sometimes I wonder if my actions against Koueh Aeed caused the unity to break and for my son to perish."

Santos scoffed "I doubt it professor. No offense Karma but group unity rarely lasts when shit people make hits the fan and Koueh sounds like he was full of it"

Karma sighed "none taken." He looked at Masato "Professor Satou, whatever things my cousin did. I had no part on. I was all the way over in Ireland when he was the king over here."

Masato hummed as he nodded "I believe you." He stated "also I've also lightly studied you in passing and you don't seem to exhibit his traits so that's a plus on you."

Karma sighed "I've got other issues including a bad temper but seriously you have to piss me off to see it."

Masato hummed "I will note that trait and avoid pissing you off. I apologize for upsetting you about your cousin."

"ah it's cool Professor. He's family but as I've learned in our family you got to pay for your own actions." Karma stated then frowned "even if it means losing everything."

Meika hummed "so what about these portals Professor is there some sort of sign that marks where one is?"

"no." Masato stated "these portals tend to be invisible to the naked eye or to any electronic device." He hummed "in fact when I reviewed the security tape of my son's first disappearance. He was walking along an outdoor field then the recording 'glitched' and my son was gone

"Glitched?" The group stated

"yes it seems either these otherworldly forces also have influence over various electronics in the school or things just happen to malfunction at those particular points." Masato stated "also when I physically investigated various spots where things occurred either the portal had collapsed leaving no trace of its existence or it never existed in the first place."

"so you never seen an active portal." Sophie stated "nor been able to cross into this realm of darkness."

"I have not." Masato stated "like I stated most of what I know is what my son told me and even then I didn't fully believe him." He sighed "perhaps that disbelief prevented me from seeing the truth."

"and you expect us to find the portal that took Priya and get her out." Meika stated

Masato hummed "I do not expect you to find a portal nor do I expect Priya to be in one. At best it might just be a secret passage she went into and maybe got trapped in or something. As it is we are only going to investigate where she disappeared at. I will understand if you do not believe this story as it is far from what the accepted truth is."

"but at worst," Karma cut in "she could be in this shadow realm being tormented to death by the otherworldly forces and if someone doesn't go in there to find her, she could die"

"yes..." Masato hummed "trapped in an inescapable prison. I would prefer not to have any more killed by these shadows and will be heading to the investigation area shortly. You all can decide if you wish to follow or not. I will not fault you for not following as this could become very dangerous."

A silence would occur as each student would get thoughtful

* * *

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Judge Ren hummed "quite the interesting tale."

Santos hummed "at the time I took it with a grain of salt. I mean anyone could say that it was some sort of crazy ghost story but I could sense that Professor Masato was telling the truth for the most part."

"The most part." Ren asked

"talking about how he found his son's body and buried it privately seemed a little off." Santos muttered "like he had told it so much to others that convinced himself that it occurred."

"a sort of a self delusion, you think." Judge Ren stated

"but everything he said about everything else, he wasn't lying." Santos quickly stated "and he wasn't the only one who was aware of the otherworldly forces, aware but in my opinion a coward because he didn't have the guts to face them."

"and who was that." Judge Ren asked

"Hikaru Speyers, the author who used his brother's disappearance and the stories of Fushigi High to make his fortune. We would encounter him after all agreeing that we would do this investigation."

* * *

~~~ D1: The author who was afraid ~~~

The group lead by Masato would head to the girls bathroom where caution tape sealed off the entrance. However standing outside of it would be Hikaru Speyer. He seemed to staring hesitantly into the bathroom

"getting inspiration for your next book Mr. Speyer." Masato stated coolly

Hikaru flinched then turned to look at Masato. He then looked at the four students with slight panic "you're seriously going to do it aren't you."

Masato hummed in interest "do what?"

Hikaru grunted "lead four others into the mouths of the shadows that's what."

"Shh..." Masato stated as he put a finger to his lips "remember reality isn't like how it is in your books." He stated like he was trying to pacify someone who was upset.

Hikaru turned irritated. "damn it Masato don't you realize what danger you can put them in and once you are in there is no way out."

"that doesn't seem to be always the case." Masato stated "after all you got out didn't you."

Hikaru grunted

Karma blinked "Professor, are you saying this guy."

"should have been number nine of the Fushigi Eight." Masato stated "he and his brother seemed to have disappeared at the same time but he was later found alive having somehow escaped leaving his brother to perish and then he used his time in Fushigi High and the various stories of it to inspire himself to write stories about a Shadow High and the paranormal events that occurred in it. Although there is a disclaimer written in the books saying that all characters, locations and events are fictitious, one could almost say there is a core of witnessed truth behind them."

Hikaru growled as he looked around then leaned in "so what if it is based off a true story huh? Didn't we have this discussion before when you first accused me of coming here for my own gain at the start of the school year"

"well isn't it." Masato stated "after all aren't you working on a new book while you're helping teach needy students."

Hikaru growled "so?"

"so there are plenty of other schools who could use your storytelling talent and fame for their schools. Why did you decide to come back to Fushigi High? There is nothing for you here or is there?" He gave a knowing look as if he knew what Hikaru was up to.

Hikaru grunted "look I'm only here to fill out my contract and be on my way." He stated

Masato hummed as he became dismissive "then be on your way Mr. Speyer," He stated coldly "because if it's one thing I don't like it's someone who can't stand true to their ways and allow popular opinion to conform them."

"you're one to talk Masato." Hikaru retorted "aren't you allowing the truth to go unannounced. I thought like eight years ago you would be one of those raving lunatics who used the truth as a weapon."

"unlike eight years ago." Masato stated "I have found being a squeaky wheel doesn't give it more oil it causes it to be replaced and thrown away. Local wisdom has stated that if one sticks out he is pounded down. I find a balance between both is the best way to go. "Squeak but keep your head down when the hammer comes around. Now if you would stand aside I have an investigation to work on and these four are assisting me. If you have any advice for them you are welcome to suggest it."

Hikaru hummed "if you're familiar with my work, in book 4 there's a poem in there that unlocks a secret passage. I have the feeling that's the door you're looking for and watch out to make sure it doesn't close behind you because no one is going to get you out." With that said Hikaru turned and walked away


	8. D1 - The lair of the Webmaster

~~~ Present Day ~~~

"a poem that opens a secret passage." Judge Ren muttered then worked with something "yes... Book 4 Faces of Shadow High where speaking a poem to a mirror causes things to appear that aren't real and it turns out that there was a hidden passage that could only be seen reflected in the mirror when the words are spoken to the mirror."

Santos hummed as he gave a nod "yep. He was pointing us to speak to the mirror. However before anyone of us figured that out. We got a little more history lesson on the original Fushigi Eight and one of them decided to add his two cents then attempt to judge us by dragging us into the Shadow Realm."

Judge Ren looked at Santos "what?"

Santos chuckled "yeah... and that is where everything began."

* * *

~~~ D1: The Face in the Mirror ~~~

The group entered into the girl's bathroom and started looking around. The bathroom main feature was a large wall mirror that extended over the sinks. It almost made the bathroom seem double in size.

Santos hummed as he looked around the opposite wall of the bathroom most likely looking for an opening or something "Professor." He muttered as he glanced at Masato

Masato hummed as he looked at Santos "yes Santos?"

"did you know any others of the Fushigi Eight?" Santos asked

"aside from my son and Koueh." Masato stated "not really. I gained information from various sources trying to piece together any clues I could use to narrow my search of the school but personally I didn't really even know them. From visual glances they were a ragtag bunch with no common ground although I did manage to build a profile on Saleme. It seems he was rather reclusive in public as if he was ashamed of something. His brother Hikaru or Professor Speyer told me it was none of my business on what Saleme was."

"And it still isn't." A voice chimed in

Masato sighed as he turned back towards the bathroom door "Hikaru if you're still out there there's nothing in here that you need to be afraid about."

A creeping darkness would crawl along Santos back.

Santos frowned as he turned slightly and sensed darkness gathering in the room.

"and listen to you bash my brother." The voice stated "my brother was perfect. flawless..."

Santos focused as he got a target lock and as he looked upward in the mirror he saw a dark shadow person like thing seem to come up behind Masato in the reflection.

"anything you could ever say about him is not true." The voice stated as the shadow went to attack Masato

"Professor behind you!" Santos shouted as he jumped at the thing only to grab onto something invisible but solid causing him to float slightly off the ground.

The voice would grunt "hey let go of me." then something would seem to struggle causing Santos to move with him and seem to float. In the mirror Santos would be holding onto the dark shadow like he was holding onto a person who was trying to throw him off.

Masato would grunt as he would see Santos floating "Santos!"

This would draw the attention of the others

Santos scoffed "you think you can sneak attack someone on my watch." He hissed

"hey Santos what's you catch." Meika stated

Santos growled " I can't see em but I can sure feel em. Somebody give me something to cover him with.

The voice made a noise and Santos was thrown backwards into the wall as the shadow person threw him off.

Santos grunted as he crashed against the wall and slid down it.

Karma went over to him "You okay?"

"For a ghost he sure got some strength." Santos grumbled

The shadow in the reflection seemed to dive into the mirror causing it to ripple.

Santos grunted as he picked himself up and went at the mirror "You can run but you can't hide coward." He shouted at the mirror

A scarred up face appeared in the mirror.

"I can run but I can't hide." The face retorted "I can run but I can't hide." He stated then gave a glare "well I'm doing neither, I'm not running or hiding. I'm showing my face my horrible ugly face now you run and be afraid." He make noises like he was a monster.

Santos smacked the mirror with his hand. "you think I'm afraid of you." Santos growled

"You should be!" The face replied "I'm a ghost of Fushigi's past here to bring judgment on all."

Santos scoffed "someone get me something hard to break this mirror." He growled

"oh you can't break it." the Face hissed "no I'll break you!"

A ripple occurred as giant monstrous hands shot out of the mirror and grabbed at students.

"hey what the!" Karma grunted as he was grabbed and picked up with ease

Meika yelped as she was grabbed and Sophie made a cry of fear as she was grabbed.

Santos grunted as he was grabbed.

Masato grabbed the hand that Santos was being held by "oh no you don't!" He growled

"oh yes I will." the face growled "come join us! You need judgment too."

All we're pulled into the mirrors disappearing with a ripple

* * *

~~~ Shadow Realm - The Hall of Mirrors ~~~

In a dimly lit room filled with mirrors the group was launched out of a large mirror onto a hard dust covered ground littered with mirror fragments.

Santos grunted as he turned alert and he looked around. "Flippin hell was that." He growled

Masato grunted as he picked himself up. "I surmise what the girl saw." He stated as he recomposed himself "A shadow taking the form of a monstrous face. Its purpose is to drag victims into the Shadow Realm."

"wait we're in the Shadow Realm?" Karma stated as he looked around "looks like some sort of whacked out house of mirrors."

Everywhere the group looked was covered in mirrors creating a tunnel of them that lead somewhere up ahead. Unlike normal mirrors however, solo reflections of the group were all staring back at them as if they were looking straight at them. An equal number of mirrors for each member of the group.

Meika looked around her reflections staring back at her unmoving.

Sophie hummed

Karma made a face "weird, they're all staring at us."

Santos grunted as he picked himself up as he looked at himself "what are you looking at."

His mirrors seemed to grin "you... the chosen..."

Santos blinked "the chosen."

"beware of arrogance." His mirrors stated

"beware of ignorance." Masato's mirrors stated

"beware of hatred." Karma's mirrors stated

"beware of vengeance." Meika's mirror's stated

"beware of doubt." Sophie's mirrors stated

"beware of lies." All chorused "beware of evil."

"beware, beware. Judgment Day comes." All the mirrors moaned as the various mirror copies started fading "Beware beware, Judgment Day comes." This continued as the chorus of voices and the mirror copies faded out.

The group all seemed to be frozen for a moment.

"okay I'm officially freaked out." Meika stated

Karma whistled lowly

Sophie hummed "Professor what do they mean by judgment day."

Masato hummed "most likely what my son stated before. He was trying to stop the shadows from creating a disaster that would consume the world."

Santos made a face "destroy the world," He muttered "why is it everything not of the real world wants to destroy it."

Masato hummed "I don't have the answer to that but this adds a piece to the puzzle of the first disappearance and what happened in intro sem."

Meika looked at him "what do you think happened Professor."

Masato hummed "I think that the girl that went into intro sem all bloody and freaking out barely made it out of the shadow realm alive. She had requested to the bathroom and the guard let her go in alone. A few minutes later she came out all bloody and screaming about the face in the mirror. I think she went to warn everyone that the stories were real and that everyone here was in danger."

Karma grunted as he carefully removed glass fragments off his face and clothes "well I can see how she was all bloody. These shards of glass are sharp what someone do break a bunch of mirrors. That's seven years bad luck for each mirror."

Santos hummed as he looked around "anyone see an exit." He asked

"nope..." Meika stated

"No..." Sophie replied

Santos sighed "well guess the bad luck on us." He muttered then hummed as he seemed to scan for something then grunted "Professor. I think I know where Priya is."

Masato hummed "where."

"up ahead." Santos stated as he pointed down the tunnel of mirrors. "She's this way." He started walking

"hey wait up Santos." Karma stated as he caught up with Santos "we don't know where everything goes."

"look Priya's up ahead." Santos stated "that's for sure."

"how you know that." Meika stated as she Sophie and Masato came up.

"I sense her." Santos stated "in fact I sense two of her..." He frowned "and I thought one Priya was trouble enough." He muttered

"you sense two of them?" Sophie muttered

"yeah they're both up ahead." Santos stated then blinked "that's odd one just vanished..." He hummed in thought "eh... still one left and she's that way." He pointed "hopefully she's also looking for an exit."

Masato hummed "lead the way."

~~~ Shadow Realm - The Lair of the Webmaster ~~~

The group would walk and soon the wall of mirrors would turn into monitor screens that started to display various personal traits about the group soon more and more images appeared of different people with their traits.

Meika hummed as she saw one screen of her "uh... guys, it is just me or have the mirrors turned into something else."

"computer screens" Sophie stated calmly "and they are display information that is supposed to be kept hidden." She added "I surmise we are seeing profiles of various people in the world."

Karma hummed "hey Professor do you know what Priya was in for. You mentioned that she was not supposed to have a mobile phone."

"yes, she used the internet as a means for doing her crimes." Masato stated "I'm not sure what people call it these days but I believed she used social media to seek out victims. She would convince them to send money to her."

"I believe it's called catfishing." Sophie stated

Karma hummed "catfishing huh."

Masato hummed "She also took mail, credit cards, and other things including a couple incidents of shoplifting. The number of incidents made her a prime candidate for this academy."

Santos hummed as he looked and saw something "I see her." He muttered

The group looked and Priya was knelled on the ground about 30 feet in front of them in a state of terror. She was looking at an area in front of her that looked like a bit of a stage but it had numerous computerized equipment. It was clear this was some sort of computer setup. Her mobile phone was on the ground.

"Miss Priya." Masato stated as the group approached

Priya looked at the group the fear on her face clear as day "it got you too?" She asked "the face in the mirror?"

"yeah..." Karma stated "it got us alright. what happened you sneak out and go to the bathroom to do something on your mobile or what"

Priya hummed as she looked at her mobile. "I had a meeting with someone..." She muttered "someone... I needed to speak to..."

"oh yes... someone we needed to speak to, just to keep our little cash flow going." A voice that sounded strangely similar to Priya

A shift occurred on the screens as a dark shadow grew over the computers and electronics causing them to seemingly boot up.

Priya gasped "she's coming!"

Santos grunted as he sensed darkness forming into another Priya "what the hell." He muttered

A young woman stepped out from the shadow, the mirror image of Priya. The only differences were the savage facial expression and the almost glowing amber eyes. She was wielding a tablet and working on it smiling savagely like a hunter had just caught some prey.

"wha?" Karma moaned as he looked between the two "I'm seeing double."

Sophie hummed as she studied the other Priya "not really double but close enough." She commented "Professor what is that?" She asked "Do you know?"

Masato hummed in thought as he looked between the two Priyas "If I had to guess, A shadow self." He muttered

"A what self?" Meika asked

"Shadow Self." Masato explained "Arashi stated that they are shadows that have taken the form of someone that is being targeted by the shadows. He stated to clear the dungeon they throw you in. You had to defeat them."

Karma hummed "so what they copy someone and become them?"

Masato hummed "I'm not exactly sure. He said that they are particularly dangerous taking everything negative of a person and turning it into a clone of them. He stated that most of the time this makes them a dark version of the one who is copied and they have inhuman abilities."

"okay..." Meika stated "this could be interesting."

Shadow Priya looked at the group and smiled greatly "Oh good, more real people." She walked out from the computer console "Welcome everyone to my little corner of the Shadow Realm." She greeted "I see you know my real self and I surmise you met the face in the mirror." She giggled "poor silly Saleme, so much fretting over his face and so much time wasted in front of the mirror. Now he's nothing more than a face in a mirror but enough about him, I think it's time we got to know everyone."

She walked forward as she worked on the tablet pulling up a profile of Karma "Karma Diarmuid, a boy with money power and a very bad temper but despite all that you got a code of morals." She made a face "how distasteful. Morals, who has time for rules when there's money to be made. At least you don't monkey around when you turn into one."

Karma made a face "Monkey around when I turn into one?" He growled

Shadow Priya giggled "temper temper." She teased then moved over to Meika and pulled up her profile "Meika Sonohara, a girl who loves a good fight just as much as good music too bad your arrogance did you in but hey at least you went down fighting." She giggled "we'll see how long you last Frosty."

"Frosty?" Meika muttered

Shadow Priya giggled again then moved over to Sophie "Sophie Grant, A straight A student who's little habit and lack of friends made her a prime target for blame." Shadow Priya stated in a sing-song voice "maybe you should have quit smoking while you were ahead because in the end you just got burned." She laughed

Sophie made a slight face

Shadow Priya moved to Masato and smiled at the professor as his profile popped up "well well well, if it isn't Masato Satou, Father of Arashi Satou." She giggled "you know your son was so weird. He could hold his emotions so well behind a wall and he nearly managed to gain his persona without a fight but a wall hold only so long under pressure and you and the rest of those idiots of the world couldn't stop pressing him forcing him to come to their level. Well now he's below you all, six feet under, and you're to blame." She said in a sing-song voice.

Masato growled

Shadow Priya moved to Santos. She worked with something with a smile then frowned as she tried to continue to work with it. The profile that showed up was glitched up with several error screens "uh... something wrong with my tablet..." She muttered "I'm getting a can't find the heart error." She frowned as she looked at Santos "you can't be heartless, no... you got too much emotion for that..." She worked with it some more and even though she tried to pull up an image and profile the picture was black and the profile had broken code riddled through it causing the profile to be distorted "the hell is wrong with this thing."

Santos chuckled lightly "what's the matter, can't read my heart so you can't make fun of me." He scoffed "move on techno freak, not everything can be Google searched."

Shadow Priya huffed "bet me." She muttered "there's got to be something I can get you on."

Santos scoffed "quit wasting my time, move on to your real self, I'm dying to know what she's all about." He stated with sarcasm

Priya gasped "no, no, don't expose me."

"expose?" Shadow Priya stated then laughed as she turned to face her real self "expose what? Your crimes, Your profiles, Your false identities, oh sweetie you're so exposed, the camera got a flare of light instead of an image." She laughed "but you know when it comes down to it, there isn't really anything to see is there. You're just a weird girl looking for attention aren't you."

Priya moaned as she shook her head "no, no..."

"why don't we tell them about what we do, huh?" Shadow Priya spoke as she worked with her tablet, the screens showing more and more faces.

"No" Priya began, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Everyone, we catfish people." Shadow Priya stated "It's fun, really. All you do is bait them with some fairly tame messages, a profile picture taken from Google, and the idea that it's a real human connection."

Priya looked down at her knees from the kneeling position she was in, and remained silent.

"Most see it for what it is," Shadow Priya stated "and block us. But some..." She worked with her tablet

More profile pictures blew up bigger on the screens surrounding them. Older men. Most were unattractive, some balding, some a little bigger, some embracing their children, their wives.

"Some wanted it to be real." Shadow Priya proclaimed "So bad they'd talk to us for months and months and months..."

Priya gasped out a sob as a particular profile picture projected itself before her. It showed a man with a wife and a daughter who seemed so happy.

"Remember this idiot?" Shadow Priya hissed "We made him miss his daughter's piano performance and left him waiting for us in the rain outside the park, didn't we? It was all he'd spoken about for so long, and we wanted to take that away from him. We watched him through the window of the burger restaurant across the street- constantly messaging him, making sure he thought we still might show- of course we never did. Stupid man still spoke to us for a while after that, didn't he?"

Tears streamed down Priya's cheeks as she silently felt the shame of her actions.

"The only mistake was trying to get them to give money. So trackable, money. And it's not something we even needed. Mummy and Daddy have money, don't they?" The shadow spoke, in a sing song voice.

Priya looked up at that. "Don't you even SPEAK-" She started to say

"Mummy and Daddy denied us attention so we targeted men with children and ruined their lives, and stole the attention for ourselves." Shadow Priya cut in "Then we tried to steal too much, and now we've lost Mummy and Daddy forever because we're a criminal." Shadow Priya spoke, head to one side, speaking matter-of-factly.

"No!" Priya moaned as she broke down into tears

Shadow Priya laughed "how pathetic," She looked at the group "she had so much but yet wanted more. She just a gluttonous attention whore." She looked at Priya "the world will be a better place without her just let her disappear like the rest and the world would go on without her. No one cares about her."

Priya sniffed.

"Wrong..." Masato muttered "someone does care."

Priya hummed as she looked up

Shadow Priya hummed in interest as she looked at Professor Masato "oh are you saying you care about her Masato Satou." She walked over to the professor "You gonna replace her as your child. Now that yours is dead."

"no..." Masato stated "I will not replace my son but I am going to do something that others won't." He came over and reached down his hand "I will offer a hand up. What she did was wrong and now she is paying for it. Perhaps it hasn't sunk in that what she wants isn't on a computer screen but it's with people who are concerned for her wellbeing. It will take time but I think this can start the process of change"

Shadow Priya scoffed "her change" She laughed as she came back over to the setup and stood in the middle of it "oh please, she'll never change. She'll always be the same. You'll never give her enough of the attention she wants. In fact give her a pile of devices and a connection to the internet and you'll see no matter what you do she'll go back to her ways."

"that's not true!" Priya shouted

"oh but it is." Shadow Priya stated "we're so caught up in our web of profiles and lies that we can never escape it. There's no hope for us.

"that's not true, you don't know who I am, you're not me."

Everything seemed to pause for a moment.

"tHAT'S wHAT tHEY aLL sAY." A chorus of voices shouted

Shadow Priya held onto her tablet then laughed as a cord shot out behind her and went into the ceiling as it pulled herself upside down so that she was hanging by her backside and she started to transform with whirling machine parts growing out a second set of arms and legs and transforming into a cybernetic half spider half human creature. Other cords shot out to support Shadow Priya and created a web for her to lay on

Shadow Priya made a screeching howl "I am the Shadow the true self," She screeched "I am the one who preys on those who want someone to be with. I play with them, then I drain them for all their time and money just like I'll drain all of you." Several devices appeared in her hands and she started to work on them her eyes flicking back and forth between each screen.

Profiles from the wall of monitors turned flat, glowed, and started to fly at the other four students like energy projectiles

"Look out" Masato shouted out

The group moved to avoid the projectiles. The monitors shattering upon impact with the ground with explosions of glass

Santos grunted as he avoided a second projectile coming at him. He growled "quit throwing shit at us."

Shadow Priya cackled

"I take it this is what you mean by dangerous Professor!" Karma shouted

"my son stated that the shadows use various moves and attacks that relate to their theme. This one is using mobile devices to control projectiles in the form of computer screens and firing them." Masato stated

"well if they have something to use to control things then maybe it's time to take away the remote. Find something to hit her back with" Meika stated

Her profile shot at her however it wasn't glowing.

Meika braced for a catch and caught the profile. She hummed "this works." She shouted as she threw her profile like a frizbee and it came at the Shadow Priya and smashed into one of her arms knocking the tablet out of it. "ha take that."

"nice shot!" Karma shouted "hey that's the key, grab the profiles of us and throw them back at her."

Several more profile projectiles were thrown one of which was Sophie.

Sophie hummed "got it." She called as she caught her profile then hummed as she threw it back knocking out another tablet.

Karma grabbed one of his whirled it up and threw it in an arc knocking the remaining two tablets

Shadow Priya screeched "my devices!" She shouted

"ha two points."Karma shouted

Shadow Priya screeched "I'll two point you." She shouted then a shot of webbing shot out of her mouth and grabbed onto Karma

Karma grunted "She's got me." He shouted as he was pulled in and grabbed on the sides by the two front claws

"yum yum fresh meat." Shadow Priya stated as she went for a bite.

Karma grunted and lashed out with his fist and nailed the spider in the chin.

Shadow Priya made a howl of pain as she dropped Karma

Karma grunted as he moved backwards away from her. "Professor grab Priya let's get out of here." He shouted

Masato hummed "come on."

Priya grabbed her phone stored it, took the hand and got up and both headed back to the group and the group attempted to run

"oh no you don't you aren't leaving." Shadow Priya hissed as computer screens blocked the pathway and turned into internet videos that blared loud music creating a force that pushed them back keeping them in the arena

Santos grunted as he was damaged. He growled as he turned mad something seeming to surge around him "no one says to me I can't leave." He shouted then came at Shadow Priya.

"Santos don't." Masato shouted out

Shadow Priya screeched as profiles shot at Santos

Santos used quick side steps like movements to avoid the profiles. He made a beast like roar as he leapt at Shadow Priya and grabbed onto her head

"what are you doing." Shadow Priya screeched

"Time for you to disconnect." Santos growled as he started pulling and twisting on Shadow Priya's head right by the base of her skull making her screech as sparks flew . Santos growled as an dark aura surging around his hands and he grabbed the head and pulled it off with an explosion of sparks and wires and he crushed it like a tin can

The spider's body went out of control throwing Santos causing damage to him however whirling was heard as it grew out another head this one with two faces back to back. "You think that can stop me!" Both mouths hissed as she web grabbed Santos, pulled him in and went for a bite at Santos

Santos grunted as he grabbed the head to hold it away from him "could use a little help here!" He shouted

"damn it hang on Santos." Karma stated however he was intercepted by profile screens tackling him and pinning him.

"Get off!" Karma growled as he kicked to get them off

"Crush them." Shadow Priya's second mouth shouted "Crush them all."

Several more profile screens came at the group and each remaining member started to fight off profile screens

"you pathetic fools think you can stop me. I control everything here" The second mouth shouted

"no you don't." Priya shouted out "I know what the true control is!" She then pulled out her phone which had a spider like icon on it.

Shadow Priya made a noise

Priya hummed "no more, we won't hurt anyone anymore." She placed the phone on the ground and stomped on it.

A computer exploded with sparks as Shadow Priya flinched as if a large foot stomped on it and several screens blacked out and the profiles that were attacking the group faded out.

Priya hummed "no more catfishing." She shouted as she stomped on it again causing another hit, another computer to blow and more screens to black out. "no more stealing." Priya stated hitting it again "no more wanting attention just because I'm lonely!" She shouted as she stomped one last time and the phone was destroyed

A dying screech was heard as Shadow Priya was crushed like a spider. Explosions and smoke came out of the computers and a swirl of darkness occurred as everything turned into smoke.

Santos grunted as he rolled away and got into a crouched position. He growled still enraged

Shadow Priya transformed back into her normal form but now she wasn't hostile instead she was on the ground without her tablet and in a pleading form "no... don't leave me... I just want someone to talk to. Mommy Daddy, where are you? don't you love me anymore?"

Priya hummed as she stared at her shadow self. She sighed as she walked over. "No I'm afraid they don't. If they did, we wouldn't be the way we are but we're at fault to. We destroyed so many lives with our selfish want for attention. We deserve to be alone without anyone."

Santos growled "you most likely do," He muttered in displeasure still emotionally temperamental from the battle "but take it from me don't do it. You'll drive yourself insane."

Sophie hummed as she nodded "being alone is never good. it will just make you hurt worse."

Santos grunted "I know what it's like to try and isolate yourself because of things you've done. Hell if my parents were anything like yours..." He sighed "nah I don't want to think it."

Karma came forward "hey Priya, I know what it's like not to have family to love you. My parents were so damn busy that they didn't come around for anything special and the minute I did something bad that ruined their plan for me, they shipped me off to my uncle across the world." He sighed then looked at Masato then at Santos "no offense to those who try to be good parents or have good parents but sometimes you got to wonder why the hell do people make children if they aren't going to love them?"

Masato hummed as he approached "it is a good question."

Meika hummed as she came forward "hey Priya, we've all done bad but don't beat yourself up over it just accept that you did wrong. Besides you're not alone, you got me to hang with if you want."

Karma hummed "yeah, me too."

Masato hummed as he looked at Priya. "Priya I can't replace your parents nor can I replace my son with you but I can care enough about you to try and help you through this time of change." He stated "You just have to be willing to make the first step." He looked at her Shadow Self "accept you have done wrong and accept that you can change."

Priya looked at her shadow self "accept that I can change..." She knelt down "we have done wrong by our crimes and now we will pay for them and change our ways. With true friends, we won't be alone anymore. She held her Shadow Self.

A shimmer of white light occurred as Shadow Priya rose into the air and transformed into a four armed young woman wearing a short sleeved white dress with red highlights. A long flowing cloak was draped over her shoulders as she was in a meditative pose with her legs crossed underneath her and her long arms on her knees.

Santos blinked as he looked at the woman. There was a strange feeling he was getting from her and it wasn't darkness.

Meika blinked "what in the..."

Karma blinked "who the hell is that?"

"Professor..." Sophie asked

Masato blinked "I'm not sure... Arashi stated that the shadows selves become something else when they are purified I forget what he called them..."

"I am a persona the embodiment of the truth." The woman stated as she opened her eyes

"that's right Persona." Masato stated "an embodiment of a person's true self." He stated then hummed "it is a pleasure to meet you miss."

"My name is Kaya." The persona stated then gave a bow of her head "it is also a pleasure to meet you all. I am glad you have all decided to come aid Priya for that means there is hope after all"

Priya blinked "Hope after all?"

Kaya hummed "Priya you and the others have been brought here to undergo a great task. There is much evil here. Evil that threatens to consume destroy and bring judgment to all. Even those who just have come a few days ago can most likely understand that especially if they are aware of it presence." She gave a look at Santos

Santos hummed as he picked himself up "yeah, this whole school is full of dark emotion and thoughts and it's not just the students here." He muttered "it's like the darkness is radiating from the walls itself." He muttered "I've sensed it even before I came here when I was reading the stories. I could feel I was coming close to a great evil darkness."

Karma blinked "wait a moment, Santos you can sense darkness?"

Santos hummed as he nodded "it's been an ability of mine ever since I can remember." He muttered "it's given me a lot of hell but yet once I've gained control over it. It proven to be quite an asset. Once I get to know a person or get used to seeing them around. I can sense they are nearby and know it's them without even looking at them or for them. I can also feel the effects a person's darkness gives off. He smirked at Priya and Meika "it allows me to detect stuff like mischief or if you're lying or trying to con me into doing something for you." He hummed "it does however overload when there's too much darkness and chaos and I take cover withdrawing to escape or trying to shield myself from the darkness using my own. During intro sem I withdrew to escape."

"that's what you were doing when everyone else was going nuts?" Meika muttered "I thought you were just acting weird."

Santos sighed "I wasn't prepared for the amount of darkness that was generated and I went into a trance mode to escape it but now that I know that it's here I have ways to boost my mental defenses and shield myself from the darkness of the school. I focused on that when I came out of it hardening myself so that I can withstand against it.

Kaya hummed "the reason my shadow version could not read your heart is because you do shield yourself from the world using the darkness within you. It manifests itself in reality as your personality problems and the near uncontrollable urges that occur when your dark emotions takes a hold of you. Here it also takes the form of dark powers. I am sure you sensed your darkness surging when you did that reckless attack against me while you were angry. Your strength and agility increased allowing you to dodge with near instant movements and attack with great power when you used it but it also lowered your defenses allowing you to be caught and grappled."

Santos hummed as he looked at his fist. He gripped it and it surged with flames of darkness creating an aura around it

Everyone blinked then made various noises of confusion and awe.

Kaya hummed "be careful Santos, what you wield is a powerful weapon. A weapon that if used wrong can deal much harm and you must be careful not to let it control you and let the power go to your head. Beware of arrogance, you have been warned."

Santos hummed as he nodded and let the dark aura fade away "yeah..." He muttered

Meika frowned "hey wait a minute how come he gets special powers and we don't."

Kaya hummed "look inside yourselves, all have latent abilities, instincts and other things that can be used to aid in battle while inside here when you face your shadow selves and defeat them those powers will become stronger and more accessible both here and in the real world but you all have also been warned of various traits that can be used against you."

Karma blinked "hey wait what exactly are we doing?"

Kaya hummed "Many years ago a great evil occurred in this land and for it a curse was placed drawing the Shadows to gather in number here where they feed upon the dark emotions generated by humans. It is unknown if those who built the school here knew about the evil and curse but evil has always somehow tainted the history of this school and much evil has been done here and now even more evil occurs at will because of those in charge of the school. I fear it's only a matter of time before the Shadows gain enough power to break the barrier and come out into the real world to consume it in a great event of destruction and death. Your mission is to gain your personas and unify to stop that from occurring."

"the doomsday event." Masato muttered "my son mentioned it to me."

Kaya hummed as she nodded "Eight years ago those who you know as the Fushigi Eight tried their best to seal away the shadows, gaining their personas and using the power together to purify the land. However both the shadows and those in reality weakened their resolves until one of them broke under the pressure and broke the unity the group had causing them to be consumed by the Shadows." She looked at Masato "I hate to say this but your son Masato was the one who broke under the pressure and broke the unity. He could just not handle it and he was killed trying to return to the real world. it was why you were able to find his remains after two years of searching."

Masato hummed "I see..."

"it is strange though." Kaya muttered "though his body was broken and he died while trying to cross into the real world on his own accord. I still sense him in the Shadow Realm... he and the others are here despite most of them being consumed by the shadows. Arashi wasn't consumed by the shadows but yet he's not the same as before."

Priya hummed "Kaya, is there a way to save them maybe?"

Kaya hummed "there might be. Anything can happen in the Shadow Realm. It is not bounded by the rules of reality. That is also the reason why things like this dungeon can form but it also quite unstable."

A rumbling occurred as things shook

Kaya hummed "quickly you must go. Because of all the evil, dungeons are even more unstable then before and unless you choose not to return to the real world at all then you must leave before the dungeon collapses. Head back the way you came the exit is there. Priya I will talk with you and the others later about the power you've unlocked by purifying me. Trust me you won't be alone anymore." She vanished into light

Priya hummed as she nodded "come on, you heard her everyone. We got to get out of here."

"right." Everyone agreed


	9. D1 - Facing the Truth

The group would make their way to where they had come from until they reached a dead end at the hall of mirrors. The large mirror was there but it was reflective.

The rumbling wasn't as strong but you could tell that things were shifting.

Karma grunted "I thought she said the exit's here?" He muttered

"It is..." A familiar voice stated

Santos grunted as he turned to face the mirror sensing darkness form into someone. "Incoming."

"So you managed to save her and get a persona as well." The voice hissed as the face in the mirror appeared in front of them in a large mirror.

Meika made a noise "hey didn't Shadow Priya saying something about this guy?" She asked

Priya hummed as she nodded "his name is Saleme Speyer. He's one of the Fushigi Eight."

Masato made a growl "I should have known..." He muttered "Hikaru did a dedication in his fourth book about his brother stating it was him who inspired that book in particular. Now I understand why." He approached the mirror "long time no see Saleme." He stated calmly

"long time no see." Saleme hissed in displeasure "yeah, good to see you too Mr. Satou... wait what's it now Professor Satou. Sheesh they get anyone to teach in this place won't they."

Masato hummed "I see you've become a little more vocal. I guess living among the shadows has taken its toll making you negative and vengeful and you want everyone to suffer for what you've been through."

Saleme made a face "and I can see living without your son made you more apathetic about things you say and do." He muttered "still got to point out the facts I see."

Masato hummed "These past few years has made me more aware about the sensitive feelings many have about themselves and it's allowed me to be more of a guide instead of a raving lunatic of truth. However I'll admit, I'll stab at evil all day long."

"uh huh... " Saleme muttered "you know I'd say good job clearing your first dungeon but you guys aren't gonna last against the Shadows." He gave a glare at Masato "especially with Tool brains Father leading the way. In the end he's gonna betray you just like his son did us."

"Betrayal..." Masato muttered "as long as this group works for the same goal as I am, I won't betray them. "

"uh huh... your son said that too but he was known to break his word." Saleme retorted

Santos scoffed "the problem with swearing to things is that you often don't know what you're getting into when you swear. That's why people got to understand keeping secrets and others things only goes so far and if you're not afraid of what happens when you break that word then you can take the risk especially if the rewards outweigh it."

"rewards!" Saleme hissed "yeah I suppose having a lunatic of a father come in and ruin everything is a reward

Sophie hummed "you blame Professor Satou for your condition don't you but isn't the truth that you did this to yourself."

Saleme hissed "I did this to myself."

"Yeah, you guys bit off more then you could chew and it consumed you." Karma stated quickly coming to Sophie's side "Arashi most likely saw it when reality smacked him in the face after his dungeon saying "yo, your actions also affect others dumb dumb look at your parents."

Meika grinned "I bet you didn't like that Arashi told his father about the Shadows and you always bashed on him for reaching out to gain aid from people he trusted." She muttered "you were jealous of his bond"

"I bashed him because he also had a big mouth and rubbed his knowledge in people's faces." Saleme countered

Masato recoiled "he did."

"oh don't pretend to think your son was an angel. Professor" Saleme stated "he thought everyone should bow to his knowledge. He also couldn't keep his mouth in check when he had a negative thought about a person and he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut and told you when we swore to each other that we wouldn't talk about what was occurring but the day after he disappeared into his dungeon and you come running to his school. He tells you!"

"his parents cared about him." Santos countered "they wanted to know what the hell he was up to disappearing like that most likely making them worried sick." He hummed as he looked at Masato for confirmation

Masato gave a nod "when my wife and I received the phone call saying that our son had disappeared the first time. She was very upset and I was concerned as well and when he started lying to me about things. I knew something was up and I needed to know what. My son and I had an understanding that as long as he told me the truth I would trust him and his actions and not interfere with him."

"He should have never told you!" Saleme shouted "we swore not to tell people!"

"you really expect someone to keep secrets from parents who trust them?" Santos muttered then rolled his head and gave himself a facepalm "god... I'm starting to get why you guys failed to unify. Already from the story I heard about Koueh being a royal pain in the ass and if this is your monster side uh you must have been one piece of work yourself." He muttered " I surmise that Arashi's childhood wasn't a cakewalk either if his dungeon made him relive it."

Masato hummed as he nodded "it was stated that his peers and teachers could not understand why he was so into playing with machines and tools and couldn't go out and play child games with others or bond with them over those games. I think one time when he made his first invention and went to show it to people someone broke it out of jealousy and he spent the day inside trying to repair it while his classmates outside teased him saying to come and play. It hurt him so much on how they treated him that he came home crying and his mother held him to comfort him."

Sophie seemed to hum "that is quite painful."

Santos hummed "I know how he felt. If his peers can hurt him that much who could he trust no one really." He muttered then looked at Saleme "you guys obviously didn't understand and you were so full of yourselves and hateful that he ran to his parents that when you forced him to stay and be without his parents. He most likely told you off and ran back for home not caring about you all because you didn't care about him."

Saleme made a shout "we came to his aid, he owed us! We had a mission to complete!"

"and if you judge friendship by what people owe you." Santos retorted "then you're not a friend but a leech who only comes around when you want something from someone and if your whole group was like that and I was in Arashi's shoes, I would have never joined your group in the first place."

"Perhap then it was good you weren't around when we were here." A female voice stated

A shift in a second mirror occurred and the face of a chubby girl appeared in it.

Saleme hummed "ah Momo come to see the new recruits and look who's also here Arashi's Father"

Momo hummed as she looked at Masato "why have you come here Mr. Satou?"

Masato hummed "to seek the reason behind my son's death. Did he deserve to die?"

Momo hummed "he betrayed us. He turned against us and ran to escape the Shadow Realm. His escape would have brought the doomsday event."

Masato hummed "why?"

Momo blinked "because he would have shattered the barrier making his escape and the Shadows would have followed him out and the world would be destroyed. We had to stop him"

"how do you know that?" Masato stated

Momo hummed "because I foresaw it via my persona. Arashi was the one who was going to bring doomsday."

"did you ever tell him that?" Masato asked

"no... I told no one." Momo stated "I just told them when it would occur not why or how."

"why not?" Masato asked

Momo hummed "because I didn't want to believe it. I thought Arashi was nice because he came to help me when I was trapped in a dungeon but later he showed me how petty and bitter he could be. His words hurt me and he made me cry."

Masato hummed "I see..."

Momo hummed "Arashi started giving in to his dark emotions allowing them to destroy things. When Maxie wouldn't accept anything he nearly killed him with Guardian in an emotional rage and then when we went for the final showdown. Something we were told turned him completely against us and he took off saying that he was going home and sealing us inside this hell we made."

Masato hummed "and I surmise you all didn't like that."

Momo hummed "we had gone too deep, we couldn't go home not without breaking the barrier ourselves but he didn't care. He was going to do it. So I told the group to turn their personas on him and attack saying that he had turned into a shadow. He and Guardian fled but at the portal they seemed to do a complete turn around and came at us with all their power. They were destroyed but then the shadows came and consumed us all when me and the others came to we were trapped wandering in the shadow realm with Arashi no where to be found. We had lost."

"because Arashi betrayed us." Saleme added

"you betrayed him." A robotic male voice stated "and went against the mission."

Momo gasped "that voice."

Santos hummed as he turned in a direction "who goes there."

"I am a fragment of Fushigi's past. Someone who has fallen but yet is still able to rise."

A shift occurred and a giant robot appeared

Momo gasped "Guardian?!"

Saleme grunted "what? He's alive!"

Masato grunted "Guardian."

Santos blinked as he looked at Masato "Professor... you know this one."

"Yes. Guardian was my son's persona." Masato muttered

The group grunted "his persona?!"

"That is correct." Guardian stated "I am Guardian, the ultimate creation of Arashi Satou and his Persona."

"and if the persona is still able to appear..." Momo muttered then gasped "Arashi's alive!"

"no!" Saleme shouted

Guardian hummed "actually Momo you are in error, Arashi is not alive I am active because Arashi give his soul data to me. We are now one and I am in existence because of our merge. He thought I was a better form to be in then his broken human form.

Saleme growled "so he just crawled into a machine because he likes that form better huh."

Guardian hummed "upon his final request he's given me functions to complete and as long as I function I will do those commands."

Masato hummed "and what commands are that Guardian."

Guardian hummed "My main function is to terminate all active portals to prevent their continued use. However I have a secondary command in memory for when I encounter Masato Satou." He looked at Masato "It was stated that you might seek knowledge about what truly happened and I have that data. It is my function to deliver this to you." He turned his hand and what appeared to be a book appeared and slowly floated over to Masato. "true words witnessed directly without the corruption of emotion. Use this knowledge to gain your answers Masato Satou but do not return here to seek more. You will not find anything else."

Masato lightly caught the book. "Guardian, is there a way I can speak to my son directly."

"No." Guardian stated "the soul merge consumed the spirit of your son and give me life. I can attempt to come up with a proper response but it is not him that you are speaking to."

Masato hummed

"Didn't Kaya say something about Arashi saying that she sensed him." Meika stated

"yeah..." Priya stated "she did. She said there was something different about him though."

"What she sensed was me." Guardian stated then turned serious "heed this warning humans. If you choose to return to this world. Your fate will be further cemented until it is sealed. I suggest you do not return. Leave the past behind and buried. Do not disturb it. There is nothing for you here. I will seal this portal behind you when you leave so that it cannot be used to interfere with the real world ever again."

"Good!" Santos muttered "any idea where it is."

"A shadow creature is blocking it." Guardian muttered "Identity Face in the Mirror or what remains of Saleme Speyer" He looked at Saleme and armed his weapons "Stand aside and I shall clear the pathway out."

The group moved to the side

Guardian took aim at Saleme "Move creature of darkness or face your destruction." He stated

Saleme growled "you think you can boss me around Guardian." He hissed

"you seek your destruction very well." Guardian stated "Initiating Shadow Destroyer Sequence."

Light started to surge around Guardian. "Charge to 5%, Standard Weapon charged."

Momo gasped "Saleme get out of the way." Momo shouted "my analysis says if he shoots you with his rifle. You'll be vaporized and you won't exist anymore. It can eliminate shadows in one blow"

"oh yeah." He moved mirrors in front of him creating a line of mirror shields. "See how he likes it reflected."

Guardian hummed as he adjusted his aim "target locked and fire." He fired a shot that was aimed downward towards the ground right in front of the mirrors.

An explosion of light occurred and the mirrors were blown away into dark smoke exposing the main mirror and Saleme

Momo gasped

Saleme grunted in shock "what the."

"Defense nullified." Guardian stated as he targeted Saleme "target exposed. Attack in five, four, three, two..."

"Saleme Run!" Momo shouted

Saleme grunted as a shift occurred and he vanished from the large mirror leaving behind a portal in it. The group could see the bathroom on the other side

Guardian hummed "Shadow Creature disengaged. Humans leave now. I will keep them at bay."

Santos grunted "you heard the machine guys let's get out of here."

"right!" the group replied

"wait tell my brother I say hello." Saleme's voice stated

"do not head that command." Guardian stated "it is a trick."

"Shut up Guardian!" Saleme shouted as he appeared in another mirror near Momo

Guardian took aim at both him and Momo. "Shadow Creatures do not interfere with reality anymore otherwise you will face your destruction."

Momo blinked "Guardian... please we just want to be free."

Guardian hummed "no... had you truly wanted that you would have left when you had the chance to but you refused to determined to make the future you predicted. You made your choice now live with it as my creator did." He hummed "humans go now and do not return."

Masato hummed "yes, let's go."

The group would exit out

Back outside the group came out of the wall and returned to the bathroom.

"Portal is being sealed." Guardian's voice stated then a loud rifle shot was heard followed by a surge of pixilation coursing through the bathroom like it was just a big holographic illusion then the large mirror cracked with a big break in its middle and fell shattering all over the sinks and ground

The group guarded themselves from the shattering of the mirror

There was silence for a moment

Masato sighed as came out of his guard and he adjusted his glasses "well that was a interesting experience. Now I understand why my son said things are dangerous when it comes to the Shadow Realm. I apologize if any of you are hurt."

"No apology needed Professor." Meika stated "you gave a fair warning."

Sophie hummed "you warned us that it could become dangerous and you were right."

Priya sighed "we're lucky we're in one piece without serious injuries"

Karma hummed as he looked at the broken mirror "you know, they say breaking a mirror seven years bad luck but with that mirror I say it's seven years good luck."

"yeah..." Santos muttered "any luck better then getting grabbed by a monster mirror."

"tell me about it." Priya replied "but you know in reflection." She hummed "I think being grabbed and being shamed for my actions made me realize that what I was doing was wrong. I always thought my crimes were victimless. Before you guys showed up, my shadow self showed me how much pain I did to those who I catfished especially that guy who missed his daughter's piano performance. I took that away from him and his daughter was so upset and that's what really broke me as I saw myself in that girl's place."

Santos hummed "you were wrong in what you did but he was a fool to fall for your trap."

Priya hummed "no more... " She moaned as she shook her head "I won't do things like that anymore." She sighed as she looked at the others "I guess I should thank you all for coming to get me."

"hey it's something everyone wants someone that will reach in and get you out of a jam." Meika stated "and if you're a true friend, you'll help your friends out when they are in a jam."

Priya hummed " I've never had any real friends." She muttered "I always thought as people being tools to use..."

"we'll have to work on that as well Miss Priya." Masato stated "but not to worry I think everyone here is willing to help you out."

"Yeah." The others including Santos replied

Priya hummed "thanks everyone," She stated

Santos sighed "as much 'fun' as bonding is." He grumbled "I think we're going to get rumors started if we do it in the girls bathroom." Santos muttered

"oh does someone's got a firm grip on their V-card." Meika teased "you really think anyone wants to do it with you."

"har har." Santos mocked laughed "actually I've had to convince a girl to not give herself to me."

"uh huh..." Meika stated as she gave a look. "in what dream was that."

Santos groaned as he rolled his eyes "let just get out of his place huh..." He nudged his head in the mirror's direction "before someone blames us for a broken mirror and really gives us bad luck"

"not to worry ladies and gents." Hikaru suddenly chirped as he came in "I'll cover for ya."

Masato looked at the peppy teacher "you're still here..." He muttered

Hikaru grinned "oh yeah, with the mirror portal shattered I just got the perfect idea for the title of the book, Reflections of Shadow High. What do you think?" He looked at the group with a smile and everyone in group stared back at him with deadpan looks.

"I was wondering how you came up with your bad pun book titles." Santos muttered

Hikaru grunted as he flailed "bad pun book titles!" He exclaimed "Hey I thought they were clever."

Masato hummed "book titles aside Hikaru if you really wish to cover for us see if you can come up with something to explain away Priya's disappearance that doesn't involve supernatural things."

Hikaru hummed in thought then he started to knock on the wall a little bit. "I'll come up with something you guys get going."

Masato sighed as he shuffled the book to under his arm "Come investigators, let us head back to the classroom to finish our discussion about what we learned today." He stated to head out

"Right Professor." The group stated as they followed

"oh hey Masato did you see my brother." Hikaru asked

Masato hummed in thought

"I saw him he says hello." Priya suddenly spoke up

Hikaru would freeze up at this "He says hello..." He echoed then he looked around at the mirror shards.

Santos grunted as he gave a dark look at Priya "hey someone said not to do that. You trying to doom us all." He growled

Priya gasped then covered her mouth "oops."

Hikaru grunted "what do you mean you guys weren't supposed to say that."

Masato sighed "Hikaru we saw everything. We know what's on the other side and we were warned not to return and not speak of it. Take the advice we were given, leave the past behind and buried do not disturb it. Your brother and my son are dead let us just leave it at that."

Hikaru blinked then hummed "right... dead..."

The group headed off and had just made it to the hallway when Miss Nitta's voice sounded "Professor Satou!"

The group looked and Miss Nitta and Miss Shima were there.

Masato hummed "yes?"

Miss Shima gasped as she saw Priya "You found her!"

Masato gave a nod "She was terrified that no one would come looking for her."

Priya looked down and away in shame

Miss Nitta's eyes narrowed "where did you find her."

Masato was about to answer but then a bam of a solid door closing was heard from within the bathroom causing him and the others to flinch in surprise.

"Damn..." Hikaru swore loudly from the bathroom "that is one hell of a trap."

This caused all to turn back towards the bathroom.

Hikaru was at the bathroom sink working with something just above it right where the mirror had been. He was looking towards the opposite wall,

Miss Nitta made a growl "what are you doing Professor Speyer."

Hikaru grinned Miss Nitta "oh just playing with a old gizmo that the school forgot to take care of." He turned back and hummed as he pulled on the frame of the broken mirror causing a click to occur as he pulled it forward slightly.

Sounds of a clunk and clicking gears were heard in the floor of the bathroom as part of the opposite wall slid open revealing a dusty unlit staircase.

Surprise went through the group

Miss Shima moaned "A secret passage."

"controlled by the bathroom mirror almost like in my book." Hikaru stated proudly "and watch." He let go of the frame.

The frame seemed to reset itself back into place then a moment later a click then a groan in the ground was heard as the sliding wall sharply closed with a slam. It seemed that without something holding the door lever that the entrance for the secret passage would just close with a hard slam

Priya made a gasp "that's what happened!" She exclaimed. "It closed behind me!" She stated in fear "I lost my footing on those steps managing to catch a handrail but landed on my behind when I came back up it wouldn't budge. It wasn't until I heard others that I screamed out and it seemed like we could barely hear each other."

Santos gave Priya a weird look. She had just outright lied by his memory but it felt and sounded like the truth."

"as it is said Santos." Kaya whispered in his mind "play along. This is the passage you discovered Priya in."

Santos blinked

"well there's your explanation for the disappearance Miss Nitta." Masato stated "it seems a old secret passage turned into a trap for the unwary, very dangerous."

Santos gave him a weird look

Miss Nitta growled "who found this."

Hikaru chuckled "we all did I went on in to get a head start on Masato and his group and was looking around the bathroom myself and I think that one." He pointed to Santos "just happened to lean against the door wall being bored and it gave slightly causing him to fall.

"play along." Kaya whispered

Santos grunted then he rubbed his backside as if it was in pain "yeah..." He grumbled "then I started to hear Priya call out for help." He added "it was faint but I have good hearing." He stated. "She stated when asked that she had followed a rumor that the mirror opened a secret passage."

"Nice one." Kaya complimented

Hikaru made a noise of agreement "turns out if you adjust the angle of the mirror just so it opens the passage however when we tried it. The mirror itself fell out shattering. The key is actually the frame of the mirror.

Miss Shima gasped "is anyone hurt."

Priya hummed "I think I might have sprained my wrist or something." She muttered "It and my backside are throbbing."

Miss Shima moaned "I'll have you taken to the nurse station soon okay."

Priya hummed "thank you."

Miss Shima hummed "does anyone else need it. Santos you fell as well?

Santos grunted "my body can take punishment." He muttered. "I fell but the pain is nothing to worry about."

Miss Shima hummed "anyone else"

"nah." Karma spoke up "I think we're good for the most part."

"yeah." Meika stated

Sophie hummed in agreement

Miss Nitta growled as she looked at Priya "where did you hear this rumor about the secret passage." She demanded

"it's on the website for Fushigi High." Hikaru stated "and all its ghostly tales."

Miss Nitta growled as she looked back at Hikaru "I was asking her."

"yes that is correct. I read the rumor on the site." Priya stated

Miss Nitta looked at the group "did anyone go down those stairs."

Masato hummed "only enough to aid Miss Priya off of them. We were about to report that she was found when you intercepted us."

Miss Nitta looked at him then at the book he was holding "what is that?" She asked

Masato hummed "a book." He stated calmly

"what book?" Miss Shima asked

Masato hummed "forensics for dummies." He stated causally

Hikaru busted up snickering "Masato you are far from being a dummy."

Masato hummed "I am going to use it to teach my investigation group some basics on crime scene investigation after all this investigation had a high amount of luck involved." He hummed "that being said, students let us go to the classroom I'm sure Miss Nitta doesn't want us around while she deals with this discovery."

Miss Nitta gave him a stern look "Go..." She then looked at Priya "you will be talked to later Miss Gulatti." She hissed "for now, go with Miss Shima to the nurses' station and be thankful I don't put you on the labor line."

"Yes Miss Nitta." Priya stated meekly

Both Masato and Miss Shima ushered out the students

Hikaru chuckled "I wonder what other secret passages are real." He muttered

Miss Nitta made a noise "The board will be informed of this." She stated sharply "and if you're any wise Mr. Speyer you won't look for anymore passages otherwise you may just disappear."

"okay, okay..." Hikaru moaned "sheesh."

As the group walked out to go back to normal things. Skillet's Would it Matter would be playing

At the hallway Miss Shima and Priya split off from the group to walk the opposite way but Santos managed to hear Priya state "Miss Shima after I'm checked out may I be taken to where Professor Satou is taking his students."

Santos looked back at her and he could sense the others looking as well

Miss Shima hummed as she nodded "yes we'll have you checked out then Tai can take you back to your friends okay."

Priya hummed "okay..." She muttered as she looked at the group "you guys are my friends right?" Her hope filled voice seemed to echo in their minds

Santos blinked then gave a nod

Priya smiled "I'll do my best to be a good friend" Her voice echoed in their minds

The group turned to head back to their classroom.

When they were clear for a moment, Santos walked next to Masato "Professor, that secret passage wasn't there before was it." He muttered lowly

"not to my knowledge." Masato muttered back "in fact I tried the mirror several times to see if it open any portal or passage and I got nothing."

Santos hummed "did you see how the room seem to go weird for a moment when the portal was sealed."

"yes..." Masato muttered "I did..."

"then it wasn't just me then." Santos muttered

"it wasn't" Sophie spoke up "I saw it too."

"yeah makes you wonder what's real what's not huh." Karma muttered "and how much power the shadows have in this school."

Meika hummed "one thing for sure we better keep our guard up who knows what else those shadows might do."

"most likely everything they can." Santos muttered "but today we stopped them saved someone from them and we'll just leave it at that."

Karma grunted "you know if we're going to do that again we got to look into figuring out our latent talents. I wonder how that will work."

Meika made a noise of agreement "and if we can bring anything to fight."

Masato hummed "focus on the latent talents," He stated "the school doesn't allow weapons."

Karma hummed "no worries professor I prefer punching anyhow."

Meika laughed "I knew there was a reason we got along Karma. Hey if they allow sparring you wanna go a round sometime?"

Karma chuckled "yeah but watch out I've been told I'm brutal."

Meika laughed "I look forward to wiping the floor with you."

Santos chuckled lowly then looked at Sophie who was thinking deep thoughts "what's your thoughts Sophie." He muttered

Sophie hummed "we have been chosen and to watch out for various traits that we have been warned about." She muttered "I think my copies said doubt while yours said arrogance.

Santos hummed as he gave a nod "they also said other things like Hatred, Vengeance, Lies, Ignorance, and Evil." He muttered

"Kaya also stated that we each had a trait." Sophie muttered "is that trait what we have to fight against."

"maybe..." Santos muttered "but if you truly think about a person. They consist of many traits both good and bad. You focus on one you won't prepare for the others."

Sophie hummed "yes..." She sighed "not exactly how I thought my first day here would go." She admitted

"yeah..." Santos muttered "didn't see this coming at all." He stated


	10. Relaying the Past

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Judge Ren hummed "quite interesting a tale Santos and quite an adventure. The incident report doesn't go into that much detail."

Santos hummed as he shook his head "in the classroom we all agreed to the story that Priya accidently uncovered a ' secret passage' in the bathroom and fell into it becoming trapped. It was bought because of Professor Speyers's little demonstration, but that bathroom was closed off for remodeling for the next couple of weeks and everyone was told not to go purposely looking for anymore secret passages and that if any were 'found' to inform a staff member and not telling would result in punishment and I think they went through the ground taking out any rumored passages. Priya was punished for breaking her no mobile device rule but later we learned of her group ability. It seems by unlocking her persona we now had the ability to talk to each other and to her Persona through telepathy."

Judge Ren blinked "Telepathy?" He stated

"Yeah it was quite freaky to have someone else pick up your thoughts but we learned how to control our thoughts and we were able to communicate with each other without anyone else really knowing about it. My dark sensor had also gained a slight upgrade thanks to our endeavors. I could now project a radar scan to see if anything was within the school that could be trouble. However we also gained a big as some would call it a key item that would open the way for us to become more involved in the incidents.

"And what was that?" Ren stated

"The book Guardian gave Professor Satou was the journal of his son and in it detailed what went down eight years ago when the Fushigi Eight was doing their battles against the Shadows."

Ren blinked "you mean Arashi Satou wrote the entire thing down?"

"Most of the writing especially at the end was compiled by Guardian." Santos stated "using Arashi's memories and his own sensor logs and scans. Through the journal, we learned the complete story of what had happened to the Fushigi Eight."

Judge Ren hummed "relay to me the story as it was told to you."

Santos hummed "okay, everything started when Arashi and the others of the Fushigi Eight were called into a classroom and asked by Miss Shima about Momo Takeshi. Momo had disappeared after an incident in which her 'boyfriend' posted a nude picture Momo had sent to him per his request to social media. Turns out the jerk was just stringing her along and used this to attack her for being fat and it turned into a severe case of cyber bullying and bullying in general with people marking her locker and everything."

Ren hummed "That is rather mean of him and the other students."

Santos hummed "yeah she had disappeared near the school greenhouse where she used it to raise various plants. It was suggested that the boyfriend had something to do with the disappearance but it didn't pan out because the parents of the boy transferred him out of the school the day before to avoid a slander case and such and the school didn't seem to be able to handle the student population and their bullying of Momo."

Ren frowned "the school did nothing to pursue it?"

Santos hummed "yeah... nothing. Anyways in the classroom, Arashi recalled a weird event in which Momo called to them to see her show and directed them to the greenhouse. Now at the greenhouse a weird effect had gone on and no one but those that had been in the classroom was seeing it. Upon entering they discovered Momo being tormented by her Shadow Self. A person who wanted to expose everything of herself and show it off. Arashi commented that it was hard for him not to stare but he shut out the image only aiming to retrieve Momo and get her away but the Shadow Self would not let them leave. The group confronted the shadow self and a fight occurred when Momo rejected it and they had their first Shadow Fight against Shadow Momo."

Ren hummed "I see."

Santos hummed "they managed to win when Momo accepted her shadow self and earned her persona Kukuri and the next day she called them to a meeting and told them about what she had foreseen via Kukuri, a great disaster of destruction and death caused by these Shadows and she wanted to do something about it. What was odd however was that morning someone had posted pictures of Raija's father with another woman that wasn't Raija's mother all around the school. This picture was linked to Raija's past as her father's cheating lead to her mother's severe depression and death and her emotional abuse leading her to not being able to trust anyone of the male gender because her actions exposed her father for what he was. A cheating husband and overall evil man."

Ren hummed "interesting."

Santos hummed "meanwhile while the group was investigating this, Arashi was doing his own investigation he was looking around the Greenhouse and a sound caught his attention making him look at the camera he had been working on a few days ago the same day that Momo had disappeared. Upon investigating the camera it was revealed that someone had cut the transmission wire to the security room and Arashi realized that someone or something was causing the cameras to malfunction on purpose. Upon that weird things started happening around him. Words appearing on the greenhouse walls, noises of children laughing and other things. The words that appeared were "follow the wire dork" and upon doing so he discovered his own portal but before he could jump into it another of the group he was with stopped him saying that the others had gone into another dungeon and Arashi realized that the whole thing was a lure to get him trapped."

Ren hummed "I see... so these dungeons were traps the shadows were using to snag victims."

"Yes..." Santos stated "the group faced Shadow Raija who was a young woman bound by the chains of pain and distrust and they managed to purify her Shadow and create the Persona Tarvos and clear Raija's dungeon and went to bed however during the nighttime Arashi woke up from a nightmare that was tormenting him about his past and he decided to go put an end to his own nightmare and entered into his own dungeon disappearing for almost 12 hours when in his dungeon only like about 30 minutes passed."

Ren blinked "12 hours in reality and only 30 minutes in the shadow realm."

"Yep." Santos stated "and basically his dungeon made him relive the torment he was put through in his childhood years and he was almost consumed in a mob of tiny imp like creatures who were mocking him but the group came to his aid and he managed to get to his shadow self who had been buried and was a sobbing child. Arashi didn't reject his shadow self and gave his shadow words of encouragement which almost made him purified but a mocking voice and force caused Shadow Arashi to become his true form a rampaging mecha machine. Arashi used his knowledge to lock onto the weakness of the machine and direct the others to attack it weak spot and upon breaking the machine down Arashi grabbed his shadow self and accepted it fully which turned him into Guardian. This is where Arashi's parents came into the picture especially his father who wanted to know what the hell happened to cause his son to disappear which lead to Arashi telling him what he knew about everything.

Ren hummed as he nodded "and that is where Arashi's Father learned everything Arashi knew." He concluded

"Yep." Santos replied "then about a few days later rumors about a monstrous face in the mirror in the girls bathroom scaring those who see it started coming up and Momo realized it was another dungeon this one for Saleme Speyers."

Ren grunted "wait a moment. You mean the face in the mirror was there before Saleme Speyers became it."

"Yep. Turns out Saleme had been in a terrible accident that left him with scars that were ugly and he used make-up to hide them and was ashamed of his big secret and his fretting over his face. Anyways after clearing that dungeon it was there that Arashi told the group he had told his father about the shadows which fractured Momo that Arashi could betray them like that and with his dislike toward Koueh's royal pain in the ass. It caused the group to go against him and Arashi started turning his emotions and persona against them using his new found power as a means to get a point across that he was tired of people's bullshit especially Koueh's high and mighty attitude."

Ren hummed "I see so that was the start on where differing opinions was causing discord in the group's unity."

"Yep." Santos stated "however things weren't all on Arashi however another of their members Kite had his own doubts about himself. See he had just learned that his rich and powerful family had adopted him when he was a baby and he wasn't sure that he was worthy of their name not being born of their blood."

Ren hummed "that can generate some self-doubt."

Santos hummed "and the shadows took advantage of that but they also showed how powerful they were at an 18th birthday bash for Kite. Any student that went into the party became possessed by shadows and three friends of the group. Saleme's Brother Hikaru, Raija's Friend Reika Sohohara who was the older sister of Meika and Kimiko Ikegami a girl that Koueh was dating and had decided to take to the party all became engulfed by shadows and turned into mini bosses for the group to face. Arashi was willing to fight but the others not so much even though the shadows had no problem attacking them. They managed to win but then Shadow Kite came into the picture and revealed Kite's secret and turned into his true self form. The group went into action against a multi faced golem of Kite's family and Arashi was the one who help Kite realize it was his self-doubt that was creating the monster and that it was he who was doubting the love that the family who had raised him since he was an infant and that help Kite accept things and earn his persona.

Ren hummed "so five persona down three to go."

Santos hummed "and basically things after that thing got really difficult for the group around the time the sixth dungeon happened with Koueh."

Ren hummed "yes you mentioned this before when Professor Satou revealed to Karma that his cousin was a thief, bully and when confronted with the law a coward."

Santos hummed "but that was only half the battle the other half occurred with Momo. The whole deal was that while the group was dealing with the shadows Professor Satou was pursuing Koueh almost obsessively aiming to knock him off his high throne and into jail where he belonged. However in setting his trap he also caught Momo and Arashi. Arashi had been walking around on his school day off after the party when he found Koueh pissed off and everything. It seemed Momo had sent out a message saying that she discovered something weird with a tree near the green house and that tree just happened to be where Koueh had a stash of stolen valuables which had now been liberated. Arashi was directed by Koueh to do an investigation and Arashi realized that the whole thing was a trap for Koueh and he had been caught in it and Arashi was in danger of being caught himself. Arashi retreated to his room and through a listening device he planted overheard that the school was going for Koueh for his crimes and he sent out an alert to the group. His father came to his room and tried to causally talk and come take Arashi home for the day and Arashi and him had a serious talk about the mission and how Arashi knew his father was in the right to have Koueh pay for the crimes but it was going to destroy the group and make them fail the mission and it became really clear when Momo attempted to sacrifice herself for Koueh.

Ren blinked "Sacrifice."

Santos hummed "It was told to Arashi that she was an accomplice to his crimes and she struggled with people to give Koueh a chance to escape and they wanted to question Arashi for him being caught in the trap and Arashi took it as a chance to free Momo from the trap and used his knowledge rather cynically to break Momo from the trap and managed to convince Miss Shima that Momo was not part of Koueh's crimes and she was naively trying to disrupt the investigation. Momo took this with anger saying that Arashi was just like his father petty and bitter and Arashi just took it. She ran off and Arashi went to return to his room only for an alert to go out. Koueh in his haste to get away jumped right into a shadow trap and had gone into his dungeon.

Ren hummed "so the shadows used real events to aid in their traps."

"Yep." Santos muttered "and because Momo was upset the shadows took advantage of it and turned her into a shadow puppet shield for Koueh's Shadow Self a royal king who was controlled by pride and greed and who used anything he had for his entertainment alone."

Judge Ren made a hum of thought "sounds difficult to deal with."

"The group managed to free her and defeat Shadow Koueh and gain Koueh's persona." Santos muttered "but when they got back they came upon the finding of a murder. The Fushigi Murder was the murder of a hidden ninth member who tried to do everything on her own refusing to even approach the group. The group investigated the girls room entering into her dungeon which revealed that she had been lured into a trap and consumed because she could not trust people but then the shadows twisted the dungeon turning it into a seventh dungeon giving no real rest to the group and having them face another Shadow this one of Atoli Kiryuin and with the strain of reality combine with a few other factors including his group mates still ticked at him for hurting Momo. Arashi basically gave into his dark emotions and just went on a shadow destruction spree using a blade of darkness that had been forged in Shadow Koueh's battle and turning his persona into a sword wielding mecha that thankfully didn't harm the group but it barely allowing Atoli to get her persona. It was so bad he didn't even remember what Atoli's whole thing was but it turns out she had doubts of her own about being unable to get out of the shadow of her father and become a well-known lawyer like he was when she wasn't good at things like that at all."

Judge Ren hummed "but Arashi didn't even care about that."

"No..." Santos muttered "after his rampage he left the group saying in almost a robotic tone that he required rest. He went to his dorm room to rest only to encounter his father and his father commented on how he looked like he went through hell and that would be helping him leave. The murder of the girl was closing down the school and his father wasn't going to have Arashi do anything else and Arashi wasn't resisting. In his book he was done with the whole thing. The Shadows were just too powerful and he was in no condition to continue fighting."

Judge Ren hummed "but didn't Arashi's Father say to your group his son vanished right before his eyes?"

Santos hummed "yep and that vanishing wasn't because Arashi was a ghost but because time had stopped for the group. The ninth member's fragmented soul triggered some time magic freezing all but the group so that they could rest and then fight on."

Judge Ren blinked "then what caused Arashi to disappear."

Santos hummed "He moved from his spot where he left his father, rested restoring himself and then returned to the group. The group went into the eighth dungeon to chase after one of their members Maxie Pemberton who had decided before Arashi went off to go rest to chase a ghost of his own namely his dead mother. His Shadow was particularly deadly as it used Maxie as a puppet while it was in heaven as an angel of his mother who had died in a car accident just the previous year and Maxie's thing was that he wanted his mother and the shadows were giving it to him."

Judge Ren hummed "I see..."

Santos hummed "because of his previous outburst Arashi's dark energy had been burned off so that he was better feeling however upon defeating the angel Maxie wouldn't accept the truth that his mother was dead and rewound time so that the angel would live and restart the battle. It was a seemingly endless cycle until Arashi did another 'flip out' and a quoted line was "if you want your mother that badly Maxie then you can flippin join her in hell." He then turned his persona on Maxie and blasted him with a full power attack to wake him up as he was in a dream induced by his shadow self. Maxie woke up and came to terms with reality that his mother was dead and accepted his shadow self, earning his persona. However this action turned the group against Arashi. Arashi had just attacked Maxie aiming to kill him. Arashi pretty much told them that nothing was getting through to him so it was time to deal a taste of reality and if Maxie can't handle reality and everything that comes with it then he could just die and be done with it. Arashi was through bailing out people of their dreamlands/nightmares and done with dealing with other people's issues. He had his life to get back to and the group was holding him up. They needed to do what everyone else was doing and leave. Momo pleaded with him saying that it was the final push and that they had all their personas and they just had to do one last thing and then they could go on their ways. Arashi accepted even though there was a portal that lead back to the real world and all he had to do was walk through it to leave."

Judge Ren hummed "he chose to continue even though he could leave..."

Santos hummed "and in the journal it mentions that was his worst mistake of his life because what he was faced with on the final area basically lead him to believe that the group had been deceived. It was told they weren't there to stop the shadows they were there to free them. However Guardian noted that there was a massive amount of darkness and if the shadows were freed and crossed over into the real world that death and destruction would occur. Arashi then put two and two together and realized that the group was about to unleash the very thing that Momo had predicted."

Judge Ren blinked "doomsday?" He guessed

Santos hummed "yep..." He replied "and that is basically why he betrayed the group. He figured that at best it was a trap that Momo lead the group into or at worst it was Momo's plan all along that she wanted the real world destroyed and the shadows were going to grant that dark wish but they needed at least 7 others besides her to do it."

Judge Ren hummed in thought "so he partly assumed Momo was in on the whole deal."

Santos hummed "yes and to him it explained everything. Why they had to face the shadows. Why they had to stop them why they had to risk getting into trouble with the school and other things. However instead of confronting Momo and accusing her. He started coming up with a plan to counter her own and knew to start he had to get out of the shadow realm and seal the portal they were using to infect the school. He figured that if he could shut down the main portal the shadows wouldn't be able to do anything. He slowly withdrew from the group trying to sneak back using Guardian as cover but Momo caught him and asked him where he was going. Arashi then pretty much told them that he had enough and was going home and started walking. Momo tried to plead with him telling him that he couldn't. Arashi then stated "watch me, Guardian transport mode let get out of this hellhole and make sure to keep it real residents in it. The shadows realizing that their plan was being threatened by resistance broke out and Arashi rode within Guardian to the portal being chased by both the group and their personas and a wave of shadows. At the portal, Guardian released Arashi and told him to leave and that this was his true purpose to protect his creator from destruction and that his destruction would seal the portal. Arashi tried to plead with his creation saying that how could he sacrifice his ultimate creation just to save himself. Guardian then stated "because I am you and that is what I would do." Arashi then in a selfish or selfless act, depending on how you think about it, decided that if Guardian was going to sacrifice himself to protect Arashi then Arashi could sacrifice himself to protect those he cared about and with one final command known as Omega. They overloaded the main portal with energy causing it to collapse and the two went into a final clash that ended up destroying them. They stopped the shadows for a time but their mark in reality was known, one murder, eight disappearances and many questions on why these events occurred and even more asking why similar events were beginning again."

"yes." Judge Ren muttered "So if Arashi and Guardian did sacrifice themselves according to the journal then how did Guardian appear to the group in Priya's dungeon?"

Santos hummed "It was written that Guardian came to fully functional and that accessing data that appeared to be Arashi's memories which stated that Arashi gave what was left of his soul data to Guardian to restore him and allowed the creation to live while the creator died. Guardian was given a new purpose. Stop the shadows from ever attacking the real world and if he ever encountered Arashi's Father to give him a copy of the archives that were created, his journal that told the truth behind the shadows and to warn people that anyone who dealt with the shadows would be consumed by them and to avoid dealing with them at all costs. There was a passage at the end of the journal, a sort of final message to Arashi's Father and Mother saying that what he did was his decision and that he chose his path and that he was sorry to have left them without even saying goodbye and that he loved them."

Judge Ren hummed "quite a sad ending."

"yeah ..." Santos stated "Professor Satou held it in but I could tell he was wondering if he could have done something to help his son instead of just forcing him to give up and attempt to take him home." Santos muttered "but with that information Professor Satou thanked us for the aid and that if we needed anything to just let him know and we basically held him to his promise of group counseling and twice a week for our afternoon task we met up to talk about our issues and to more or less hang out together. We couldn't do it every day but he managed to get it for twice a week which helped me accept the others of the group as people I could talk to. People that could understand that I had an ability that gave me problems. So with the group bonding together things were a little more tolerable at the academy. We still had a few thoughts about the Shadows and what had happened but heeding Guardian's command we decided to just not involve ourselves. After our first dungeon things seemed to quiet down for about a few weeks; however the Shadows would rear their ugly heads again when someone else 'disappeared'.

Judge Ren hummed in interest "another disappearance who?"

"The one who would be stupid enough not to listen to warnings. Who still thought there was something for him in the Shadow Realm and most likely driven to find his own answers when people refused to tell him what he wanted to hear, Hikaru Speyers."


	11. D2 - Truth be Told in Lies

~~~ Dungeon 2: Truth be told in lies ~~~

~~~ D2: The Missing Professor ~~~

Santos would be coming into a classroom for English Lit after a shift on the labor line. He had actually started to get used to doing the labor line. He sat down in the back left corner of the class with two walls near him so that he could get a good angle of advantage. He pulled out a copy of the book the class was reading number 3 of the Shadow High Series, Machinations at Shadow High. The basic story was that someone was manipulating thing so that various paranormal encounters would occur and it climaxed when an encounter turned into a race against time to stop a machine that was attempting to erase all in the school and the one in control of the machine was an hateful egoistical brat who thought he was some sort of genius. Santos started to draw parallels between the book's villain character and Arashi Satou especially if they were twisted as a way to vent the writer's hatred of the person.

Santos would turn attentive as the bell rang and students were in their seats however their teacher Hikaru Speyers was strangely absent.

Santos hummed in his head

"What's up Santos?" Karma's voice sounded in his head "that hum you made echoed all the way over here."

Santos would look and Karma was on the other side of the room looking at him.

"Sorry..." Santos thought "I forgot thanks to Kaya's ability we have the ability to communicate via our minds didn't mean to broadcast."

Karma made a slight noise in agreement "it's handy that's for sure, beats passing notes in class" He transmitted "but it sure triggers at weird times especially if you're just trying to think to yourself and one of us picks it up. Anyways what's up?"

"Any idea where our teacher is?" Santos thought

"Not a clue." Karma replied in thought "Although I heard from Meika this morning that Professor Speyers was taking the day off."

"A day off?" Santos thought "what for?"

"Not sure," Karma replied "all I know is that we have a substitute and you know what that means."

"Let me guess, basically we get nothing done in class." Santos stated

"yep." was the even reply

Santos would groan in his mind "so how far have you gotten on the Shadow High Series?" He thought

"Eh I've already read them so I'm just skimming/reading along with the rest." Karma stated "You?"

"Re-reading the third book," Santos thought "starting to draw character parallels between the book's villain and Professor Satou's dead son and the name Asher Tourna almost seems like you can replace it as Arashi Satou and you'll be talking about the same guy also I'm getting traces of anger in the words as if the author was blaming Arashi for things while writing."

"Yeah kind of weird how much hatred Arashi gets really." Karma replied in thought "I've read many hateful things on the Fushigi Eight Site about Arashi and yet I read praises and fan girl squeals about my cousin when he was the morally worse guy. Momo stated Arashi was nice but turned petty and bitter and I forget to ask how they thought about my cousin. I asked Professor Satou about Arashi thoughts on my cousin and several passages in Arashi's journal make mention to him. They range from finding his kingly attitude to be annoying to one where he seems to be giving himself face palms on how stupid the group was being allowing themselves to be sacrificed just for the mission and for other group member side actions like Koueh's rampant crime spree and how Momo tried to sacrifice herself to buy Koueh time to escape and try to take credit for aiding Koueh and such only for Arashi to counter her efforts with the truth. It was there that he started to wonder if he was really willing to sacrifice himself any further and whether if he had made the right choice to even go save Momo in the first place." He hummed "I didn't want to offend the professor but I don't think Arashi could handle emotional stress and he broke."

"They all had issues." Santos thought "but yet no one was willing to help themselves or others figure it out. They were in too much of a rush to stop the Shadows."

"Unlike us right." Karma stated "we're taking the time to get our issues out there and on the table and have others understand them and be able to cope with them. We have some common shared issues among us. You and I both have bad tempers that only get worse when people piss us off and when pushed turn to violence and you and Sophie seem to be connecting over the fact that you isolate yourselves from others. Sophie because her history pushed her from one school to other never staying long enough to make real friends and you because you just didn't care for human interaction most of the time finding it pointless because you can sense someone true feelings."

Santos sighed "yeah... you know if this would have happened a few months ago for me. I wouldn't be so willing to bond with you guys. I put friendship as something I didn't need now I'm seeing the advantages of having a few peers who understand me."

"Yeah, you come off as that lone wolf type." Karma stated "Betcha it's because of the hell your dark sensor gave you right."

"Yeah... couldn't understand what I was feeling, got overwhelmed and people couldn't slash wouldn't understand what was wrong with me." Santos muttered "thinking I was just acting out for no reason except to just act out when deep down I was scared shitless of people around me and that fear made me seek strength and knowledge to be stronger than them and to avoid being in places where I felt insecure."

"So uh what caused you to change your opinion of friendship?"

"Someone who was willing to put up with me and my quirks and it was through her that I realized that I could learn to trust others outside of my family. If I put a little faith in a bond between me and someone that bond in turn becomes strength I can draw upon. So far that's been proven both outside and inside. Heck I'm enjoying my dark radar upgrade."

"Speaking of that you got any readings for today?" Karma asked

Santos hummed "one moment..."

Santos seemed to go into a deep thought and his sensor activated and did a radar scanning like effect. He easily picked up Karma and the others he knew however he got a strange reading. He picked up two Professor Satous

"Hmm?" Santos hummed in interest

"What's up Santos you get something?" Karma asked

"Yeah give me another moment." Santos replied then hummed as he tried to focus on the two however one seemed to vanish.

Santos made a growl of annoyance.

"Don't leave me hanging Santos." Karma thought "what did you see?"

"For a moment I thought I sensed two Professor Satous but when I tried to lock onto them one vanished."

"Like Shadow Priya did in the Shadow Realm?" Karma stated

"Yeah just like that." Santos muttered "but why would I sense two in the real world..."

"I don't know man..." Karma muttered "you think we should let Professor Satou know."

"Someone thinking about me." Masato's voice echoed in their minds "I am just about to start my class."

"Eh just a strange reading professor." Santos thought "can we meet sometime today something seems up."

"Yes we can meet. I'll make arrangements."

"Oy, Professor Satou," Karma thought "Have you heard that Professor Speyers taken the day off."

"Yes... I have..." Masato voice stated with a slight thoughtful tone "why do you think something is wrong?"

"Possibly." Santos muttered "you think you can ask around?"

Masato hummed "at lunch break I'll look into things and I'll let you know what I find"

"Got it." Karma stated

Santos made a hum

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Judge Ren hummed "so you detected two Professor Satous one of which disappeared."

"Yep..." Santos muttered "after lunch Professor Satou called us up for a meeting he had something important to share with us that needed us all. We used up one of our group counseling meetings for the week but it proved to be a good use of it as we would uncover a massive situation developing."

~~~ D2: The Shadow of Truth ~~~

The group filed into the classroom where they had met up last time and took seats

Professor Masato walked into the classroom carrying Arashi's Journal

Karma hummed "why you bring the book Professor."

Masato hummed "just a precaution I decided to take this afternoon anyways I'm glad you all decided to come."

"Hey an afternoon with the group counseling beats an afternoon of cleaning." Meika stated

"So what's the news Professor?" Karma stated "you said it was important."

"Indeed." Masato stated as he sat the book down on the table and took a seat himself at a teacher's desk. "I looked into Professor Speyers' day off decision and very few knew of it before hand in fact none of the school staff was notified about his decision to take a day off until he decided to not show up this morning."

"What?" The group stated

Masato hummed "yes. Miss Nitta was quite upset and vocal about how she had to sit in on one class in which the students wasted their time. If she would have had her way the entire class would have been doing prison labor for the hour and she has made a request to the school board that if Professor Speyers doesn't return tomorrow he will be fired."

"I was wonder why I was smelling smoke this morning." Meika stated "seems like Miss Nitta fired up and breathing it."

Sophie hummed

"Yes..." Masato stated "anyways I decided to make a phone call to his assistant, a Miss Helen, to see if I could get a warning to Professor Speyers about the whole matter and she started to freak out. After I calmed her down, she told me she has no idea where he was and his phone went straight to voicemail. She had received a message from him that if anyone asked where he was that it was none of their damn business and that when he gets things done he'll let everyone curse word know. Naturally she only quoted that for me and used a nicer version for the school and other people. I wasn't the only one looking for him. His editors, publishers and other people who had links to his books were all after him. I pried a little and she broke down saying that he was behind on his book schedule and that the everyone wanted his new book and she had nothing to show for it not even a title. She felt like a failure because of it and I assured her that she was doing her best and that maybe she needed to let someone else handle Hikaru Speyers and asked if there was anything else she knew and she told me this. A few nights ago she was trying to update with him and brainstorm and he mentioned that his source of information was brick walling him and that he had to find a new source and that's what created this need for a day off. She thought maybe the school wasn't giving him enough time to do research or writing for his book and that maybe it was best he was fired so that he could focus on his book."

"Sounds like Professor Speyers' life isn't all fame and fortune." Karma stated

"Yes... it sounds like there's pressure." Sophie stated "and people tend to crack under pressure."

Masato hummed "indeed and it might explain why he was asking to the point of begging for my son's journal."

"Huh?" The group muttered

"Yes." Masato stated "In private conference I told Professor Speyers that Guardian handed me my son's journal and he wanted to borrow it to read it as he only knew up to a certain point and wanted the rest of the story."

"Wait, why would Professor Speyers want to know about that?" Meika asked then it dawned on her "oh I get it." She stated "he wants to know what happened to the Fushigi Eight and your son's journal is so far the only answer he has."

Masato hummed as he lightly tapped the book "words of truth without the corruption of emotions, literal tales of the battles between the Fushigi Eight and the Shadows. This journal would provide quite a lot of meat for someone to chew on as they came up with stories based on those stories." He hummed "however I wasn't so willing to just hand it over nor was I willing to let him read it."

"You weren't." Priya stated "why?"

Santos hummed "it's because the journal was written by his son someone that Professor Speyers hates."

Masato looked at Santos "how did you deduce that."

Santos pulled out his copy of the third shadow high book "I'm reading #3 professor and the villain in it almost sounds like a twisted negative version of your son. A so called tech genius who was hateful, egoistical and a brat and the name sounded like you could replace it with your son's name and it would be the same person. It seems like the author had a particular hatred of the character and that everything was written to build up that character making him seem like he was something but when the grand reveal was done. He turned out to be nothing to the protagonist even though his plans threatened to consume all. The buildup of a mysterious genius able to cause paranormal events only for the protagonist to stop the genius not by in a battle of wits and other thing just oh I found your machine and destroying it now go away you little brat I don't care about you or why you did it just go away and the only consistent mention of him is this one event but they don't explore why he did it just assume he did it to cause problems in fact a lot of the villains seem to suffer from that. I did it to cause trouble that's all."

Sophie hummed in thought "interesting... now that you say it. It does sound like that." She hummed "professor is that the reason you didn't allow him to have the journal."

Masato exhaled then gave a slight nod "yes... I basically told him that my son's words were his own and no one especially not a hare-brained fiction writer who created a villain character based off my son would be allowed to read them so that he could keep his fame and wealth going. He started to beg saying that he needed that information and that he had left people in a cliff hanger on his eighth book saying he needed an answer to what happened and he offered me money and even a chance to have something in his book and I told him if you can't make up your own lies for your own books then don't expect me to tell you the truth just so that you can make up more lies and that his trashy books were not worthy of the truth. He snapped at me saying that my truth most likely wasn't even the truth and that I couldn't see the truth if it smacked me in the face and I told him for someone who makes up stories that it's a wonder if he even knows what truth is. It was basically a replay of the argument we had at the beginning of the year and an expanded version of our clash before we went to rescue Priya."

"Oh yeah, you really gave him a cold shoulder." Karma stated "he made your son nothing so you treated him as nothing."

Santos scoffed "can you blame him. I can't."

Sophie hummed in agreement

"Yeah if someone talked about my family like that. I'd give them a punch in the mouth and then the cold shoulder." Meika stated "and for good measure a kick in the behind."

Priya hummed "uh guys I hate to disrupt all this let's trash the guy who talked/wrote trash about people we care about but Kaya not really liking all this dark talk."

"Yes it is disrupting my Zen." Kaya stated in people's minds "I understand why you are hateful but hate is a dark emotion. Something Shadows like and I have warned you that they become stronger the more dark emotion there is."

"Forgive us Miss Kaya." Masato stated "dark emotion is easy to produce."

"As I am aware." Kaya stated then hummed "Santos didn't you have something to share with the group."

"Yeah..." Santos muttered "I do..." He hummed

"What is it Santos." Meika stated

Santos hummed as he looked at his book then at the journal and he did this a few more times. He hummed as if he was trying to figure something out

"What Santos?" The group stated

Santos sighed "okay, this morning I did a radar readout and picked up two Professor Satous."

Masato blinked "two of me?"

"Yeah and when I tried to lock onto you one of ya vanished just like Shadow Priya did when I was looking for Priya in the Shadow Realm."

Meika blinked "that's weird," She muttered "why would you pick up two Professor Satou's and then one would vanish."

"I don't know..." Santos stated "but now that I'm hearing about this argument and mutual dislike between Professor Satou and Professor Speyers, I'm thinking to myself 'hmm... one has a book of truth another creates books of lies. The liar was begging for the truth but the truth holder denied him what he wanted saying that his lies were not worthy of the truth. Tempers flared and dark emotion was generated from both. What if I saw Professor Satou's Shadow Self this morning and when I tried to lock onto him he vanished to hide himself or something because maybe I'll warn the real professor Satou that his Shadow Self is active and walking around on the real side."

Masato hummed "my shadow self?"

"Why would that one be around?" Karma asked "I mean doesn't a Shadow Self want to destroy the real self or something? Don't they torment the real thing and try to kill them for dark emotions"

Kaya hummed "Usually that is the case." She replied "It is curious. I sense no hostility towards Professor Satou but I do sense hostility against another. I do believe I sense Shadow Masato walking the halls of this school looking for someone in particular in a state of murderous desire but it's not his real self."

Santos hummed "Kaya do you think using our collective powers we can lock onto this shadow and ask him what the hell he is up too because him walking around in the mood to kill doesn't sound good to me and I don't like how Professor Speyers is missing with no contact and no one knowing where he is."

Kaya hummed in agreement "I do believe we can chain our abilities together and reach out. I can create a communication link and call upon Shadow Masato. You will just have to find him in this school."

"Eh mind if the rest of us join the call?" Karma asked

"Yes I would like to ask questions of my Shadow Self." Masato stated

Kaya hummed "focuses your thoughts and you should be able to connect."

Santos closed his eyes and in his mind a dark room was created.

The group and Kaya soon appeared nearby him as all connected.

Kaya hummed as she floated over to Santos. "Ready to reach out Santos?" She asked as screens surged in front of Santos

Santos hummed as he put his fingers together like he was meditating then pressed his hands against the screen "Dark Radar." He commanded

A pulse was sent out creating a 3D line holographic layout of the school.

Karma moaned being impressed "whoa so this is what you see huh Santos."

"Yes... this is my dark radar." Santos replied "be warned you might be overwhelmed by what data I will get back."

Several surges occurred as various profiles of people started filling up the various areas most of them had unknown signatures.

The group moaned.

"So wait, why are you coming up with so many unknown signatures?" Meika asked

Kaya hummed "most of his signatures are unknown because he doesn't have a database to match them to but everything you see is a dark signal of someone." She hummed "we need to filter out and lock onto a particular signal and fortunately we know what we are looking for.

Masato hummed "we're looking for my shadow." He stated "see if you can lock onto someone who has my signature. If you're right we should see another me."

"Initiating search," Kaya stated as the screens surged

A pulse went out as the various signals vanished until only one remained. It seemed to be calmly walking the halls by the staff offices.

"Got him." Karma called out as he pointed

"Paging Shadow Masato please respond." Kaya replied

The signal came to a stop in a defensive stance then it turned to face the group.

"He is responding. Channel is open"

A hum would be heard "Who calls my name." A gruff voice stated as a shift occurred and Shadow Masato mentally appeared before the group. He looked just like the real Professor Masato but his glowing amber eyes were cold as if he was able to stare into the soul of another.

Santos hummed as he stood tall "My name is Santos Almaz."

Shadow Masato turned interested "ah..." He moaned "the shadow reader from this morning." He stated "I figured you saw me before I blended in" He stated then gave a light chuckle as he gave a smile then hummed as he seemed to study the group "I see you are using someone else's persona to enhance your own ability creating a way to reach out to me." He hummed as he seemed to stare at his real self "and do I sense my real self in this connection."

"Yes you do." Masato stated "I wonder what brings you here my Shadow Self. You do not seem to be pursuing me but yet someone else."

Shadow Masato seemed to smile "You are correct. I am here to make sure that when the liar appears to make sure the blade I wield meets his throat and I silence him for good." He stated

"The liar?" Karma asked

Shadow Masato gave a nod "why yes, you know of him." He focused and an image of Professor Hikaru appeared as if he was displaying a character image. "He creates lies based on words in the wind. He makes his fortune telling false tales about people thinking that changing their names won't allow others to know who he is talking about." The image vanished "Ah but you all know the truth. You know he speaks lies. He taints the story of your son, my real self, making it the story of one of his villain characters and you all know people are after him because they want those lies and you think his absence might be because he looking for lies to tell because he has run out of them." He chuckled evilly "funny how the lie always seems to run out when needed."

Santos hummed in suspicion "why do I have the feeling you know where he is."

Shadow Masato smiled at Santos "perhaps he entered into the same door that I exited out of." He stated "He was lucky that I was told not to slice his throat in passing but if he managed to get out that he would be as they say free game?" He explained then chuckled again. "I do hope he comes out of it. This blade thirsts for the darkness of liars among other things." A surge of dark lightning occurred as a black sword appeared in the shadow self's hand.

Masato blinked "is that..."

Shadow Masato gave a nod "yes," He answered "the dark saber Soul Eater. A weapon that feeds off dark energy and provides strength to the wielder as long as he feeds the weapon." He held the weapon up "I was given this weapon by one who once wielded his dark emotions as a weapon. He cut down many of his enemies with this but has stated that he no longer could use the weapon saying that he had nothing to fuel it and before it released itself from his command. It needed to be passed." He hummed "He gave it to me and I was able to control it. I feel however it is not meant for me but I will use it to complete my task then find a new user for it"

Santos seemed to eye the saber and the saber vibrated in Shadow Masato's hand

"Hmm..." Shadow Masato stated as he looked at his weapon then over to Santos. "Oh ho... I understand..." He stated then went over to Santos

Santos watched Shadow Masato approach him.

Shadow Masato smiled at him seeming to size him up. "Do I sense a desire to wield this blade Santos Almaz?" He asked as he presented the blade to Santos

Santos hummed as he looked at the blade. "A weapon that feeds on darkness and gives strength." He muttered as he held his hand over the blade and darkness surged around his hand and the blade vibrated as if it was being drawn to Santos. "I am one with darkness able to see it and wield it so this weapon would be a perfect weapon for one like myself. I could give it all the dark energy it could ever want."

The blade shuttered even more as if it was begging to be bonded to Santos

"Yes..." Shadow Masato stated "but I must warn you this blade's thirst is not able to be satisfied by just anyone and while you may have the ability to wield your own darkness, it takes a lot to fuel this weapon's power and straining yourself of your darkness may cause more problems for you then you might be ready for."

Kaya hummed "he does speak the truth Santos, that weapon is dangerous to both its wielder, those around him and the one that faces it. It is not a weapon for the weak heart and mind. Part of what I think caused Arashi to betray his group was because of that weapon. There are tales among the shadows about him using it and falling under the effects of its power. Even his persona was corrupted by it. His mind was strong but his heart was fragile."

Santos blinked "wait a minute." He looked at Shadow Masato "you said you were given that weapon by someone who used it but now can no longer fuel it."

"Yes... I was..."

"Who." Santos muttered

Shadow Masato hummed "my son."

The group seemed to flinch. "What?"

Masato hummed "you mean our son correct my shadow self."

"Forgive me." His shadow stated, "Our son." He chuckled "even though I was created after him. His Shadow and mine are linked the same as if we were father and son. You should have seen the real Arashi's expression when I appeared but his persona warned him that I wasn't who he thought I was and then he understood and approached me with caution identifying me correctly as your shadow self. I greeted him as a father would a son and he returned the greeting honoring me as his father stating that now things are becoming like he had hoped for in the past but knew that what was happening was dangerous and undoable and a lure to lead you into the same trap that he had fallen into."

"Wait, wait, wait." Karma stated "let's step back a moment." He stated then looked at Professor Masato "Professor didn't you say your son is dead and that you buried him and weren't we told that Arashi no longer exists and only Guardian does"

Shadow Masato chuckled "oh how easy and comforting the lie is... you can live in blissful ignorance while the world around you falls to pieces. It can be used to comfort those who rather would live in a lie then know the actual truth and you hope to protect people by having them not know the truth whether it's about yourself or someone else they know."

Santos hummed "a lie..."

"Yes." Masato replied "However those lies are becoming weaker and weaker as more evidence comes to light." He hummed as he approached the blade "like the journal that blade is a piece of my son... the pain of his peers torment and the darkness he kept inside festering until it created that weapon and now he gives it to my shadow telling him it needs to pass to someone who can wield it and it is desired by someone of this group who also has a similar issue and potentially the ability to wield it." He hummed "My Shadow Self, tell me, does my son live within Guardian and is afraid to come out of him and home to me because he feels guilt for what he has done and feels that reality can just forget him and let him be dead."

Shadow Masato hummed "permit me a question. If I say yes, would you seek him out and make him return to reality even though you lied to your wife saying that you found his body just to give up and give you both a reason to have closure."

A shock seemed to come through the group.

"What?" The group moaned

"Oh yes. My real self uses lies as well granted he did find traces of his son including the outfit he wore that day he disappeared but not exactly his body." Shadow Masato stated

The group just seemed to pause and Masato was silent

"Care to explain yourself my real side." Shadow Masato stated

Masato exhaled "two years I searched for him." He muttered "Two years I tried to find the hole he jumped into. Two years I tormented myself and my wife with hope that one day he would be found." He hummed "one day while I was searching the abandoned school I thought to myself. Why do I keep pursuing my son? What if he doesn't want to come home? What if he's afraid to face me for disappearing again and for not heeding my commands?" He hummed "at that moment I decided that if my son was still alive that he had his own path and that one day I hoped his and mine would cross again but if he wanted to walk it alone he was allowed to." He hummed "I then heard a thump and when I investigated I found the clothes my son wore along with a few other items. There was no body but the clothes were laid out as if a body had been inside them but the body was no more. I took it as a sign that it was time for closure and to put my son and my hope to a final rest. In truth I let my son go and I buried a jar containing ash created from his things I found and for six years my wife and I lived believing our son was dead. I had given up hope that I would ever see him again."

"Wow..." Meika stated "that's must have been hard to do to give up hope."

"Yes." Masato hummed "when this school reopened, something was tugging at my heart. The school being reopened was maybe a sign that I could find answers to the questions I once sought out including how my son and the other found holes to disappear into. I applied to be a math teacher having skills in mathematics and logic. It was accepted and imagine my surprise when I encountered a particular author who was also coming to the school to teach literature. It took me a moment to recognize him but he had tried to reach out to me several years before. In fact his third book came out about a few months after I had put my son to rest and he sent me a copy. The words he wrote made me hate him. Here he was making money on the death and disappearances of my son and even his own brother and then he has the nerve to create a character that portrayed my son in a negative light. So while he was friendly and surprised to see me. I gave him the cold shoulder and when we had a moment to ourselves we had our first argument in which we judged each other for our reasons for coming to the school. I was pursuing a hated truth and he was looking for more lies and other stories to secure his fame and fortune. I wonder if that argument triggered my shadow self's creation."

"No, no." His shadow counterpart stated "The shadows were not strong enough to be able to create shadow selves at that time I was only created within the last couple of days after your most recent argument. We had been weakened by our son's final stand and blast of light. However as the school opened and the evil started to pour in we became stronger and then one of the past spirits was able to open his portal and appear to people triggering fear and allowing people to fall into our clutches to feed on. Thanks to your efforts and the efforts of our son one was saved and the portal sealed and a warning was given out not to enter again." He hummed "but someone has ignored that warning haven't they. Driven to desperation because people want their lies and they want their wealth and fame."

"So Professor Speyers is now inside the Shadow Realm trapped?" Sophie asked

"He's not trapped in the sense that he can't get out. He trapped because if he leaves he has to face a harsh truth. A truth that he doesn't want to face. He's using the shadow realm to bide his time having jumped into his own work so that he can't be bothered. There as the author he can control everything in there, including time so more time is spent in there then out here. However what he is not aware of is that the longer he spends in his own world the more the shadows devour him. I surmise that he will be fully consumed in about two real hours.

"Great a time limit..." Santos muttered "well group we better go get our professor before he gets consumed in his work." He blinked then made a deadpan face "and I just realized how painful that pun is..."

Karma gave a light snicker then hummed "hey uh question how did he get access to the shadow realm anyhow. I mean it's not like someone opened a door for him was there."

Shadow Masato hummed "no... I say this time the realm blended with reality just like it did when Momo ran into her retreat to escape the torment of her peers and it doesn't help that both his and my real self's dark emotions helped open the door so that it could blend."

"So where is it?" Meika stated

Shadow Masato pointed into the distance "look towards the lair of the liar perhaps that is the door I exited out of."

"So the offices of the school staff." Masato stated "alright investigators are we ready to do another rescue mission?"

"I wouldn't recommend you going my real self." Shadow Masato stated "Not at this moment at least."

"Why not." Masato stated

Shadow Masato hummed "because as long as you are here in reality I can't appear. The minute you disappear from reality however I will appear and appear to be a very hostile and negative version of yourself and I would hate for any misunderstandings to occur. After all there is many here who I would love to probe for answers on the exact reasons on why they continue to live in ignorance of the truth and that there is a force of dark creatures waiting to consume them."

"It's a threat that he'll cause chaos in your absence Professor Satou." Kaya stated "I do recommend you heed his warning and not go into this dungeon while he is active."

Masato grunted then hummed "you're right, it's most likely best I deal with my shadow first..."

Santos grunted "whoa, whoa Professor, isn't it true you can't beat your own shadow and that you need help."

Masato hummed "I would surmise that is correct." He hummed "It seems I must make a choice either I go after Hikaru and attempt to get through to him risking incidents in the real world or I take a moment to come to terms with my shadow self and then go to Hikaru and deal with him and most likely his shadow self."

Santos hummed "Professor why don't we deal with your shadow first then we can deal with Professor Hikaru."

Karma hummed "yeah why don't we do that Professor. Yours seems to be the bigger threat right now."

"If you wish to challenge me come to your office. There is a test already waiting."

Masato hummed "my Shadow Self one last question. Why do you aid us with knowledge?"

His Shadow Self hummed "because our son requested that I aid you and because he accepted me as his father. I decided that will do until I present you with the question. This test I prepare shall determine the answer to that question. Come if you dare to face the truth."

Masato looked at the group and the group all gave nods.

Masato hummed "we shall come my shadow."

Shadow Masato smiled "I wait for you my real self." He vanished as the connection terminated.

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Ren hummed "so Shadow Masato challenged his real self to face the truth."

"Yeah." Santos muttered "for some reason I was getting feelings that Shadow Masato wasn't against us fully but his threat was true. He is what some call a rogue shadow. A shadow that has his own agenda and plan and therefore very unpredictable. So upon his challenge we went in that direction however we weren't quite prepared for this challenge as the challenge wasn't a battle but someone else that had overheard the argument and we would encounter her seeking Professor Satou.

~~~ D2: Testing with Another Connection ~~~

The group was walking with Professor Satou in the lead in case security asked any questions. He was still carrying Arashi's journal. Upon making it to the staff offices, the group encountered someone waiting just outside one of them namely Professor Satou's, a young woman about 25 wearing a red blouse and skirt.

Masato hummed in interest "Miss Ikegami?"

The woman gasped in surprise then hummed as she realized it was who she was looking for "Professor Satou." She gave a slight bow of her head in respect. "I was hoping I would find you here but I can see you are busy."

Masato put a soft smile "I am not too busy, you seem disturbed. Is there something wrong?"

Ikegami looked at the office. "I overheard you and Professor Speyers arguing the other day. Something about what happened 8 years ago." She hummed as she looked back at him "you were talking about the truth and how he was not worthy of it."

Masato hummed "yes and I fear that my bitterness against him may have fueled that argument and caused harsh words against him."

Ikegami hummed "I see..."

Masato hummed "allow me to finish with my group and I would be more than happy to discuss with you anything you wish."

Ikegami hummed "just answer me one question. The truth does it speak of what happened to Koueh Aeed. I am well aware you and him did not like each other."

Masato gave an exhale.

"Excuse me Miss uh Ikegami?" Karma stated as he stepped forward "might I ask what's your business with my cousin?"

Ikegami blinked "your cousin."

"Koueh Aeed." Karma stated "look I've seen you looking at me whenever I come around and those looks I've gotten too many of them for my liking. Are you one of coz's fan girls or something?"

Ikegami recoiled and turned mad "don't you dare compare me to them!" She shouted

Karma recoiled "don't I dare?!" He growled "listen lady it's because..."

"Karma." Masato cut in sharply "calm yourself."

Karma grunted "but professor..."

"Be calm." Masato stated sternly "indoor voices remember. We do not need to get excited."

Karma growled then huffed

Ikegami hummed "forgive me. It's just I do not like being compared to something like them."

"I know..." Masato stated "these last 8 years have been tough for you as well I imagine. Why don't we all enter into my office and we can discuss this."

Ikegami hummed as she looked at the group "do they have to come along?" She asked "this is a bit of a private matter."

Masato seemed to pause

"Do not be afraid my real self." Shadow Masato echoed in the group's mind "send your students on to battle against the liar. You do not need to have their support to face the one I'm using for my challenge."

Masato hummed "very well Miss Ikegami. Give me a few moments I'm just about finished with my students and they will be going onto their next task as soon as I hand them over to their next taskmaster."

Santos hummed, "It's cool Professor. we know what we got to do next. Professor Speyers' office is just a couple of doors down right."

Masato hummed as he nodded "turn the corner and his door is two offices down. I do believe he posted his book series icon on his door just to mark it as his."

Karma eyed Ikegami "Professor you sure this isn't something I should deal with. This seems to be my family matter."

Masato hummed "you stated to me that you had nothing to do with your cousin's actions while he was the king here, Karma. I will talk with her and discuss with you later about her connection." He stated then thought "Go, you do not have much time. Let me know if there is any trouble."

Karma hummed "okay Professor, come on guys and girls let's go."

"Right." The group stated

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Judge Ren hummed "Ikegami..." He muttered then looked at a sheet "yes Kimiko Ikegami she was the librarian at Fushigi Correctional and she was a student at Fushigi High as well before it closed..."

"yeah she was also the third victim in Kite's party having been taken over by shadows."

"right..." Judge Ren muttered "you mentioned that... was she aware of the shadows."

"not in the way we were." Santos stated "she knew something had occurred, something not of this world but yet she didn't know what and she hadn't connected it to what happened at Kite's party."

Judge Ren hummed "and you learned this how."

"we kinda get into full details on a later mission but for the moment all she seemed to be was someone who was interested in Koueh Aeed and possibly the test that Shadow Masato came up with but since she didn't want to discuss her connection publically and Shadow Masato said that Masato would not need us to deal with the challenge. We went on to Professor Speyers' office to see if we could find him and it was a good thing that Professor Satou didn't join us." Santos stated

"Oh, why's that?" Ren stated

Santos hummed "because our group was about to literally get sucked into a book."

~~~ D2: The lair of the liar ~~~

The group would make it to Professor Speyers' office. The door seemed to be electronically locked.

Karma grunted "should have had Professor Satou give his ID only teacher IDs can open locked office doors

Priya hummed "Kaya, do you think we can access this lock and unlock it."

Kaya hummed "yes... give me a moment too... access..." She hummed "that's odd..."

Priya hummed "what?"

"I can't see the electronic signature of the lock." Kaya stated "are you sure there is a lock."

Sophie hummed as she walked over and pushed the door open and it opened with ease

"Huh?" The group moaned

Sophie hummed "look at the lock." She stated calmly as she pointed to a lock that had no lights on it. "There's no power running to it. You can't access something that's not on. If no power is running the door is locked open to make sure that no one can be trapped when the power goes out."

Santos gave a frown "but the power isn't out, shouldn't security be all over a malfunctioning office door."

Sophie hummed "they should..." She muttered lowly

Meika groaned in annoyance "who cares come on, we were pointed in this direction for a reason."

Santos grunted "wait... what did Professor Satou say about the shadow's ability didn't he say they could mess with electronics."

Karma blinked "hey yeah... he did." He frowned "something weird is going on guys I don't like this."

Santos hummed "yeah..."

Meika groaned "you guys are such chickens." She walked into the office "welp no one's here... just an open binder and... ACK!"

"Meika?" Karma stated as he looked into the office

He was met by an armless hand grabbing him and pulling him in

Santos grunted "Karma!" He grabbed him

The hand pulled the two into the binder causing Santo's to black out.


End file.
